


Reputation Precedes Me

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Crush, F/F, Oral Sex, Sex, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Alternate universe where Misty is a senior in high school. Her science teacher has to leave her job and Ms. Cordelia Goode is brought in to fill her place. Misty's still relatively new to the school, so she's never heard of Ms. Goode before. She quickly finds out that Ms. Goode was a former teacher at the school and was fired because of what her ex, Mr. Foxx, posted of her on the internet. Ms. Goode is treated horribly by the students, but Misty finds herself developing a crush on her.





	1. The Slut Is Back

**Author's Note:**

> Not much Misty/Cordelia in this chapter, but it will progress.

The second semester of Misty’s senior year of high school had started a week and a half ago. She was sitting in the back directly behind her best friend, Madison, talking and laughing. The rest of the class was rowdy too because over ten minutes had gone by and their science teacher still hadn’t shown up.

The principal, Mrs. Baker, walked in and loudly said, “Class, please. Can I have your attention?” Everyone got quiet and turned their attention to her. “Where’s Ms. Gordon?” one of the students asked.

“That’s actually why I’m here. Ms. Gordon found out last night that her mother has terminal cancer. She decided to pick up and move to Florida to care for her.”

The class let out some sad noises. Mrs. Baker continued, “We were informed of the matter late last night and the superintendent made many calls to find someone to fill in for her classes. We have decided to bring back Ms. Goode for the remainder of the semester.”

At the mention of the name, the room erupted with “Oooh’s”, giggles, and Misty noticed a few eye-rolls from some of the girls. Misty had never heard of this woman before and she was left curious.

Mrs. Baker tried to calm the class down. “Now, students. I know this is a surprise, but I don’t want to hear of any funny business.” Her voice got sterner when she said, “I better not hear of any of you giving her a hard time.”

Misty whispered to Madison, “What’s the deal with Ms. Goode?”

Madison turned and whispered back, “She used to date another teacher here, Mr. Foxx. They must have gotten into a fight or she must have dumped him; he posted a shitload of videos online of them fucking and all that. Everyone saw them. The school fired both of them. It happened our freshmen year, it was way before you came here.”

“Oh. What a fucking prick for him to pull something like that,” Misty said. She’d just started school here at the beginning of the year and this was the first she was hearing of this. She looked back up toward the front of the room. She saw a beautiful blonde headed woman walk in to join Mrs. Baker.

Her voice sounded like velvet, “Hello, class. I’m Ms. Goode. I’m sure most of you remember me.” Her eyes locked with Misty’s as she said, “I see an unfamiliar face or two.”

Misty was already enamored with her; she was just so beautiful. She heard one of her male classmates ask, “How could we forget?” There were some laughs and Mrs. Baker sternly and loudly said, “Marcus! Ms. Goode better not tell me about another remark coming from you or you’ll be dealing with me. The same goes for all of you. Ms. Goode is your teacher. Show her some respect.”

Mrs. Baker left soon after. Ms. Goode seemed to be unfazed by the comment. She said, “I was told you all were starting chapter ten.” Then, she went on to start her lesson. As Ms. Goode was writing on the board, Misty heard a couple of the boys sitting beside her, Brad and Charles, chuckling and whispering while they were looking at Brad’s phone.

She heard Brad say, “He’s fucking the shit out of her in that one.” She saw him poking at the screen on his phone, and he said, “I like this one where he was filming her masturbating. It’s so hot.” Misty couldn’t believe how disgusting she thought they were as they both stared at his phone.

“Here comes the big O,” Charles said as they both chuckled. They got some of the other students’ attention.

Ms. Goode turned around in a flash, “What’s so funny, boys?”

“Nothing,” they both said.

She didn’t look pleased. “Put your phone away and pay attention,” she said.

Brad was known for being an asshole. He mockingly said, “I would love to give you my attention, Ms. Goode. Would you like it from behind or from in front of you?” Almost the whole class laughed and encouraged his behavior.

“Brad don’t talk to me like that! I said to put your phone away!” Her voice boomed. She watched as he poked at the screen. Misty knew that he was changing to another video of her.

He said, “My favorite video of you, Ms. Goode, is this one where you’re riding him on a couch. You just sound so desperate in it.” He unmuted the volume on his phone and turned it up so that moans could be heard throughout the whole room. “You have your legs bent up so that you’re in a squatting position. I bet that made his dick go in deeper.” Misty knew they were her moans because the voice sounded the same.

Many of the students either laughed or said “Oooh”.

Ms. Goode rushed toward him, “TURN IT OFF, NOW!”

He didn’t. He turned his phone around and showed as many people as he could before she got to him. Misty caught a glimpse of it. Ms. Goode grabbed his phone out of his hand and must have quickly exited off the video because the moans stopped. She turned his phone off and glared down at him, “GET YOUR BOOKS AND GET OUT, NOW!”

He took his time collecting his stuff and standing up. He reached for his phone for her to pull it out of his reach, “The phone’s mine for the rest of the day.” Brad rolled his eyes and said, “Whatever, you fucking whore.”

Misty felt herself getting angrier and angrier at him. “Shut up, Brad,” she said. He looked at her in confusion, like he thought the whole class should be on his side, which it seemed like they all were except for her and maybe Madison…maybe.

Ms. Goode just replied with, “I’ll let Mrs. Baker know that you’re on your way.”

Brad stomped out of the room, slamming the door as he went out. Ms. Goode looked down at Charles as he smirked up at her, “Am I going to have a problem out of you too?” she asked.

“No, ma’am,” he said as he openly ogled her body and bit down on his bottom lip.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

She walked back to the front of the room. Charles stared at her ass the whole time. Misty heard him tell the guy sitting in front of him, “I would love to have some of that.”

Ms. Goode didn’t seem to hear the comment. She sat down behind her desk. “Read pages 178-184,” she told the class. Misty watched her as she put Brad’s phone in the desk drawer and picked the phone up to call Mrs. Baker.

After the call, the rest of the class went more smoothly. There was an offhanded comment or two from some of the boys, but they were muttered so that Ms. Goode couldn’t hear them. There was also an instance where Ms. Goode asked one of the girls to answer a question. Misty couldn’t see it, but she heard Ms. Goode strictly say, “Roll your eyes at me again and you’ll be in detention.”

Misty found herself feeling sorry for the way the students were treating her. So, she has sex. Big fucking deal. It wasn’t her fault that some douchebag exploited her. When the bell rang to signal the end of class, Misty took her time putting her stuff into her bag. She was the last one to leave the room. She smiled at Ms. Goode, “Have a nice day,” she said cheerfully in hopes to brighten her mood.

Her heart melted when Ms. Goode smiled back at her warmly, “Have a nice day,” she said back.

Misty sat down in her next class. Many of her classmates were the same ones from science class. The teacher asked, “How is everyone’s morning going?” One of the girls snottily said, “They brought back the wannabe porn star. She's disgusting.”

To Misty’s surprise the teacher only smirked and replied, “Yeah, I saw her walk in this morning. Wonder how that will go.” Wow. There was no mention from their teacher, Mrs. Jackson, that they should respect Ms. Goode. From Misty’s perspective it looked like she was going along with the slut-shaming.

The news of Ms. Goode's return must have already spread. A student, who hasn’t in first period with them said, “I have her for third period. I can’t wait. I’m going to sit there and stare at her the whole time. Those videos were so hot. Mr. Foxx was a lucky man.”

Another girl snorted and said, "The slut is back." Mrs. Jackson only light-heartedly shushed her before starting class.

At lunch, Misty was sitting with Madison and some of her other friends: Zoe, Queenie, James, and Kevin. They heard a bunch of whistling and catcalls. They all turned to see Ms. Goode walk into the cafeteria. The table beside them was full of freshmen boys. One of them said, "Dude, that's her." Misty watched as they all jumped up and hurried to walk over to her. One of them pointed their phone at her, "Can I record you, Sexy?"

"Holy shit, that's rude," Queenie said.

They could see Ms. Goode roll her eyes at them as she kept walking to the food bar. She got a salad and quickly left.

Misty turned back to her friends, "I hate how everyone treats her. It's like they don't see her as a real person."

Zoe said, "I was in her class last period and Jake and Damian walked all up on her while she was passing out papers. They sandwiched her. Jake groped her ass and Damian's hands were all over her chest."

"What?" Misty asked.

Zoe said, "Yeah, Samantha and I had to pull them off of her. Mrs. Baker suspended them for three days."

"Oh, wow. Three days for sexual harassment," Misty sarcastically said. Then, she said, "I have a question about what went down with her and Mr. Foxx."

Zoe motioned for her to continue. "Did she know he was recording her?"

Madison replied, "She did. Some of the videos, you could tell because he was holding it out right in front of her or to the side of them. He must have propped his phone up against something for some of the others because he wasn't holding it in all of them. Foxx was a douche, he probably talked her into it."

James looked at Misty, "Do you want me to show you some of the videos? They're easy to find, they're on a couple of different sites."

Madison snickered, "Well, Misty is gay so she might want to."

Misty shook her head, "Did he get arrested or anything?"

"Nope. They both had to go to court. She tried to get him in trouble for it, but he got off with a slap on the wrist," Queenie said.

Zoe said, "It sucks. He caused her to lose her job and destroyed her reputation and he didn't even have to pay for it. Three years later, she's still getting harassed. Uh...I can't imagine everyone seeing me have sex."

"Oh my God! Me either," Misty replied.

Madison said, "There were so many of them too. Foxx literally posted dozens of videos."

After lunch, Misty went on about her day. Seventh period came and went. The school day was finally over. She went to the restroom and changed into her running clothes.

She went for a run, then went back into the restroom. She stopped at the sink to splash water on her face. She stood back up and saw one of the stall doors open through the mirror. She turned to see Ms. Goode step out of the stall, sniffling and dabbing under her eyes with a wad of toilet paper.

When Ms. Goode saw her, she froze for a second before walking over to stand by Misty at the sink. “I didn’t know anyone else was still here,” she said as she threw the toilet paper in the trashcan. Misty saw how red her eyes were.

Ms. Goode looked up at her, “You’re Misty, right?”

“Yeah, that’s me.” She watched as Ms. Goode turned the sink on and started washing her hands. She softly said, “I take it your day didn’t get any better after first period.” She wished she knew how to make this woman feel better.

Ms. Goode turned the sink off and grabbed a paper towel. She looked at Misty again, “Never let a guy talk you into letting him record you in the bedroom. Especially don’t let him get your face in it. I learned that the hard way.”

Misty didn’t know what to say back, so she just stood there as Ms. Goode threw her paper towel away. She finally asked, “So, your whole day was bad?”

“It got progressively worse if anything. I got countless remarks. I got dirty looks from many of the girls, and the boys…” She winced before she continued, “I had a few who were eager to do anything and everything to try to get on my good side…but many of them said some very obnoxious comments. A couple of them groped me, and a couple more of them were showing some of the videos around like Brad did. I had to kick a handful of them out of class.”

Misty could feel anger bubbling up inside her. “Excuse my language, but their all assholes if they pull that shit. Mr. Foxx must have been a real dickhead.” She rolled her eyes before saying, “I hate Brad.”

Ms. Goode actually chuckled. Misty felt herself swoon for being able to make her laugh after the day she’d had.

Ms. Goode’s face looked serious again and she said, “Brad is even more obnoxious than I remember him. I took his phone back to him toward the end of seventh period. I have my planning period then, so I was free. When I was walking back out of the room, he announced to the class that I only took his phone because I liked him and wanted to fuck…I mean, screw…him.” She made a face like she’d just realized she cursed in front of a student.

Misty shrugged and said, “I won’t tell anyone what you say. I don’t care if you curse.”

Ms. Goode continued, “He said I probably made a video for him of me touching myself. Ms. Snow lost it on him.” She laughed. “You should have seen Brad’s face. She put him in his place good and then he got sent to the office.”

Misty smiled, “He deserves it. I don’t understand how people think they should be allowed to treat you that way.”

“Apparently they think because I let Hank record us, that I deserved it.”

“Hank? Oh…Mr. Foxx. Yeah, I just got here at the beginning of the year and I hadn’t heard about any of this until today.” She paused before asking, “What’s your first name. That is if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Cordelia.”

“That’s pretty. I’ve never met a Cordelia before. It suits you.”

Ms. Goode smiled, a genuine smile. It made Misty’s heart melt. “Thank you, Misty. I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said and then she walked out of the restroom.

Later that evening, James invited Misty over to his house. She went and saw that Kevin was there too. “Hey, guys!” she greeted them as she sat down beside them on James’ couch.

They talked, ate pizza, and watched TV for a while. Kevin asked, “So Misty, what did you think about Ms. Goode?”

Misty replied, “She’s nice. Everyone gives her too much shit.”

Kevin said, “No, I mean…do you think she’s hot?”

Misty gave him a strange look. “Um, why?”

“I was just wondering. I think she is.”

James spoke up and said, “What I would do for ten minutes alone with that woman.”

Kevin added, “She sure as Hell knows her way around a penis.”

Misty said, “Ew! Guys, don’t be gross.”

James, who was sitting between them, pulled his phone out of his pocket. He asked, “You two want to watch some of her videos?” He looked at Misty, “I know you haven’t seen them before. You want to?”

Misty wanted to say no, but curiosity got the best of her. “I don’t know…that’s violating her privacy,” she said hesitantly.

James said, “They’re already out there, you’re probably the only person in this town who hasn’t seen them. We’ll keep it between us.”

Kevin said, “I can tell you want to. Come on.”

“Fine,” she said with guilt.

They both smirked at her as James pulled up a video. Misty and Kevin leaned toward him and they all looked at his phone.

Mr. Foxx had his phone pointed directly at Ms. Goode. He was laying down on a bed, you couldn’t see his face, but you could see from his stomach down. They were both naked. Ms. Goode was straddling him. She was already riding him when he had started recording.

“Oh, fuck! Baby!” Mr. Foxx had groaned. Ms. Goode smiled seductively as his hand went down to grip onto her thigh. Her hair looked slightly disheveled. Her mouth dropped open into a few moans. Her lips went back together, but from the look on her face, you could tell it felt good as she kept riding him.

Her boobs looked amazing as they bounced. Misty said, “Wow, she’s…”

“Yeah. She’s fucking hot,” James said.

Mr. Foxx groaned loudly followed by some panting. You could tell that his hand was digging into her thigh harder. He’d obviously cummed in her. Ms. Goode slowed down with a seductive giggle. His hand went up to pinch at her nipple. She softly moaned and bit her lip.

“Get your ass up here, Delia, and sit on my face.”

He’d whipped his phone around and seemed to have propped it up against something on a bedside table. Ms. Goode straddled his face. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her down to his face. She gripped onto the headboard with both hands as she looked down.

“Oh!” she moaned. “Oh! Hank!” How he was eating her must have been good because one of her hands went down to grab his hair and she practically squealed his name. There was a muffled hum from Mr. Foxx and then more sensual and intense moans from Ms. Goode.

Her mouth had dropped open as she kept her head down. “Fuck, Hank!” You could see her hand tighten in his hair. “Oh, God! Oh! Oh! Oh!” They were the sexiest moans Misty had ever heard. Ms. Goode was sexy all around.

Ms. Goode let go of his hair and his arms unwrapped from her thighs. She slowly climbed off of him and he reached over toward the phone and the video ended.

James and Kevin both looked at Misty. Her mouth was hanging open. Kevin laughed and asked, “Weren’t you expecting it to be as hot as it was?” Misty closed her mouth and slowly shook her head. Kevin teased, “Your eyes are almost black.”

“Shut up!” She knew her eyes had to be dilated because she was soaked.

James laughed and said, “Here’s another good one.”

In this one Ms. Goode was laying sideways on a bed. She was on her back and Mr. Foxx was standing up between her legs. He held the phone out to the side so you could see him thrusting hard and fast into her. She was moaning.

Then, he brought the phone closer, so it was focused on his penis going in and out of her pussy. Misty thought her pussy looked delicious. Mr. Foxx tilted the phone so that his penis going in and out of her was still the main focus but now you could see all the way up to her pretty face.

They were both breathing heavy. Mr. Foxx brought his free hand into the shot. He stroked her clit twice with his thumb, causing her to moan. He groaned before gently pinching at her clit. Her hands gripped into the covers on the bed as she moaned louder.

“It’s amazing how powerful that little clit is,” he huskily told her. His thumb started flicking up and down on it fast. Her moans picked up and her back arched. Some higher-pitched moans came from her as she pulled at the covers and Mr. Foxx grunted a few times.

She relaxed onto the bed. You could see him slowly pull his penis out of her; it was so wet that is was vulgar. The video ended.

James groaned and said, “I’m hard as Hell.”

“Me too,” Kevin said, “Let’s watch one where she’s sucking his dick.”

James started one and Ms. Goode was wearing some sexy lingerie. She was on her knees in the floor, sucking on Mr. Foxx’s dick as he was sitting down in a chair. You couldn’t really see her actually sucking his dick that well until Mr. Foxx said, “Wait. Let me stand up so I can get a good shot of it.”

She pulled back so he could stand. She looked directly at his phone as she wrapped a hand around his base and pushed her lips down the length of his penis. “That looked so fucking hot,” Mr. Foxx told her. She sped up, moving up and down his length. “That feels great,” he groaned, and his hand went to hold to the back of her head.

This video ended after he grunted loudly, and she licked around his shaft and head to make sure she had him cleaned up.

“Shit! I have to go bust a nut,” Kevin said. He stood up and started to the bathroom, “Show Misty the one of Ms. Goode fingering herself,” he called over his shoulder.

Misty looked at James and said, “I think I’ve seen enough for now. I feel kind of bad for watching them.”

James replied, “I know what you mean, but they’re so hot it’s almost impossible not to watch them.”

Misty stood and said, “I’m going to head home. It’s awkward now, knowing that Kevin’s jacking off.”

“Seya tomorrow. I’ll send you a link to this website so you can watch more of them if you want.”


	2. Slut Shaming Isn't For The Weak Of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty's crush is growing.

The next day, Misty walked to first period with Madison. Ms. Goode was standing right outside the doorway. She was all smiles and cheerful as she greeted everyone and handed each student a worksheet as they walked in. Misty saw one of the boys grab Ms. Goode's hand as she handed him a worksheet and heard him suggestively say, "I'll take anything you have to give me, Ms. Goode." 

She jerked her hand away, "Don't make this a bad morning. Go." He took the worksheet and went inside without another word. "Good morning, girls!" Ms. Goode cheerfully told Misty and Madison as they took their worksheets.

"Good morning, Ms. Goode! Woah, that sounded weird to say," Misty said in an upbeat voice before she giggled. Ms. Goode laughed and replied, "I'm sure it did."

Madison offered her own, less cheerful, 'Good Morning' and nudged Misty inside. As they walked to their seats, Madison muttered, "Jeez, way to flirt."

"I wasn't flirting."

"If you need pointers just ask. I have to warn you, she's definitely not gay. She could be bi, I guess."

"Madison! I wasn't," Misty replied as they sat down.

Ms. Goode came in after all the students were seated and the bell rang. Before she had time to start class, Charles asked, "Where's Brad?"

Ms. Goode answered, "He's in in-school suspension for today and tomorrow." One of the girls, Katie, turned to Charles and said, "He said something nasty when Ms. Goode brought his phone back to him. Ms. Snow sent him to the office because she surprisingly believes that sluts should have privileges over her students."

Misty watched Ms. Goode's demeanor change as her mood dropped. "Katie! Why would you say something like that? I'm your teacher. I'm here to teach all of you this material, plain and simple. I'm here to help you all learn, I'm not here to be your enemy or your punching bag."

Katie laughed cruelly as soon as she said it and remarked, "Are you sure you're not a punching bag? You took many poundings from Mr. Foxx, and from others too I'd say."

The "Oooh's" that seemed to already be familiar to Ms. Goode were present again. She looked at Katie with ice in her gaze, "You can consider yourself written up. Say anything else out of line and I'm kicking you out of my class for the rest of the semester. If you don't get all the credits you need to graduate, that's not my problem." Ms. Goode looked over the whole class and said, "That goes for all of you. You can't talk to me and treat me any way you want to. I demand respect."

The class got quiet and Ms. Goode explained how to do the worksheet and said, "The answers can be found in the textbook. This shouldn't take you all that long to complete."

She opened a book and as she was telling the class where they could find the answer to the first question to help them get started, Charles told one of his friends, "Someone needs a spanking to calm down."

Misty cringed to herself because everyone heard him. By the look on his face, Misty didn't think he'd meant to say it that loudly.

"Charles!" The tone in her voice was harsh and her expression was stone cold. He rushed to say, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that so loud."

"You shouldn't have said it, period."

He nervously said, "I know, but you're so hot, I got carried away. It's hard to think straight when you're around."

Madison gave him a weird look, "Ok, perv."

Ms. Goode said, "You should only be thinking of me as your teacher. Don't let it happen again."

Marcus joked, "Just sit back and admire her beauty." When Ms. Goode didn't look amused, he said, "Sorry," and looked down at his worksheet.

Ms. Goode turned her attention back to the textbook, "As I was saying, you can find the answer to question number one on page 178 in the second paragraph. If you all have any problems, let me know. I'm going to be working on the computer."

Misty watched as she sat the book down and went over to sit down behind the desk. Madison turned around and noticed, "Earth to Misty, you're practically drooling over her."

She snapped out of it, "No, I'm not."

Madison gave her a mischievous smirk and quietly asked, "What, did you see her hot bod in those videos and now you can't stop fantasizing about her?"

Misty leaned in closer to her and whispered, "James and Kevin did show me some of them. I thought she was beautiful before that."

Madison looked amused, "Awe, you have the hots for our teacher. You should go for it, you turned eighteen last month. I'll give you a tip...you should be sweet to her because she's so over these assholes."

Misty gave her a disgusted look, "I'm not going to do that. She doesn't need another person trying to get in her pants."

Madison shrugged, "Suite yourself. A lot of these shitheads do go overboard. She needs a break from the harassment and come on's.”

The next few minutes in class were relatively quiet. Then, Misty heard some whispering from a few of the boys who were seated closer to Ms. Goode. She could see the shit-eating grins on their faces as they whispered and looked toward Ms. Goode every few seconds. They were obviously talking about her, but they were smart enough not to let anyone else hear what they were saying. Ms. Goode glanced up at them, “Boys, stay on task.”

When class was over, all the students gathered their things, turned in their worksheets, and left. Misty heard one of the boys who were whispering say, “I wonder what kind of panties she has on.”

It was unbelievable how many of the students only had a one-track mind when it came to Ms. Goode. Misty didn’t feel like she was much better, she had watched a couple of her videos. Before she could curse at herself mentally for that, Madison said, “Bye, Bitch. See you at lunch.” They didn’t have any other classes together until after lunch.

“Bye, Madison.”

Misty went into class and had a seat. After the bell rang, Mrs. Jackson said, “Good morning! Did this morning go more smoothly than yesterday’s?”

Katie, who unfortunately had this class with Misty too, said, “That skank threatened to kick me out of her class for the rest of the semester. If I fail because of her, I’m going to be pissed.”

Misty replied, “You shouldn’t have called her a slut.” Katie turned and glared at her. She didn’t scare Misty; she returned the look. Katie bitchily asked, “What’s it to you, Dyke? She’s not gay.”

“Girls!” Mrs. Jackson yelled. Misty felt so angry that she was speechless, but if Katie talked to her like that again than she would have an ass-beating on her hands.

At lunch, Misty told Madison, Queenie, Zoe, James, and Kevin about what happened with Katie. Madison called Katie everything under the sun to them. Madison could be a brat, but she was a good friend and she had her friends’ backs. “Do you want me to cuss her out for you?” she asked.

Misty laughed, “No, Madison. Thank you, but no.”

Zoe said, “Katie doesn’t have any right to call Ms. Goode a slut. She’s screwed half of the football team. And she doesn’t know what she’s getting into if she messes with you. We all have your back.”

The cafeteria erupted with catcalls and whistles when Ms. Goode came in to get her lunch, much like it did yesterday. Ms. Goode avoided eye contact with anyone, that was until she looked up and spotted Misty. The two of them locked eyes and Ms. Goode’s lips tilted up into a small smile. Misty smiled back. She felt her heart fluttering in her chest.

Their eye contact broke when some random freshmen boy stepped over to Ms. Goode and asked, “Need some help with that, Baby?” He motioned toward her salad, “I can carry that for you.”

She said, “No. My name’s not ‘Baby’, by the way.” She left the cafeteria right after, catcalls and whistles erupting again as she walked out.

“Why are you all smiley at her?” Queenie asked Misty.

“She has the hots for her,” Madison interjected.

“Shut up, Madison,” Misty said in a grouchy tone.

Later, it was time for seventh period. Math time. Great. Misty hated math but she was in the class with Madison, Queenie, and Zoe so that made it better. Their teacher though, Mr. Rollins, was sort of creepy.

Everyone was seated in the class. Mr. Rollins said, “Today we are going to make posters. I’m going to give each group a scenario of a business that you are going to pretend you’re running. Go through and read your problem and make a bar graph to represent the information. Draw the bar graph on the poster board. Get into groups of four. Then, we’ll head to library. There’s no room to make posters in here.”

Misty, Madison, Queenie, and Zoe automatically knew they were a group. Mr. Rollins passed out a scenario to each of the groups. He went back to the front of the room and said, “All the poster boards, markers, and rulers are already in the library. I asked Ms. Goode to help me since it’s her planning period and she agreed. She has everything set up in there.”

Many of the students looked around at each other with amused smiles. The fact that Mr. Rollins was already seen as creepy and the fact that he’d asked Ms. Goode, of all people, to help, didn’t look good.

One of Misty’s classmates, Zack, asked, “What do you think about Ms. Goode?” He asked it in a serious manner, but all the students knew he was making fun of Mr. Rollins.

Mr. Rollins didn’t catch on. He answered, “Ms. Goode is a gift from God. I’m psyched that the school brought her back.”

The room was filled with laughter as students looked around at each other. Some of their jaws had dropped at his response. Misty’s was one of them. Mr. Rollins must not have realized how perverted it sounded until the class reacted. His face got red as he shifted back and forth on his feet, “Calm down. Let’s head to the library.”

Madison said to Misty, Queenie, and Zoe, “He’s so fucking creepy. He probably jacks off to her every night.”

They all got to the library to see Ms. Goode still in there. She greeted everyone as they walked in. All the groups went to one of tables that the materials were set up on. They all started their work. Zoe was their group’s designated person to draw the bar graph. She had neater handwriting.

Ms. Goode and Mr. Rollins talked briefly before they each went their separate ways to check on each group. Misty’s group was the second one that Ms. Goode walked up to. “How’s everything going over here?” she asked as she stopped to stand beside Misty and Madison.

“We’re doing great,” Misty said in an upbeat voice. Ms. Goode was standing next to her and it was hard not to sound so excited when they were so close.

“Fantastic,” Ms. Goode replied.

Madison was standing on Misty’s other side, she said, “It’s not that exciting, Misty.”

Queenie laughed as she looked at Madison and said, “She can come help Zoe draw the graph if it excites her that much.”

Misty playfully rolled her eyes, “Like you really want to see the lines I would draw on that thing.”

Ms. Goode looked at Misty and playfully replied, “That’s what the rulers are for, Dear.” Misty looked at her to see her bite down on her bottom lip as she lightly laughed. Misty chuckled back and said, “That’s a good point, Ms. _Goode_.” She empathized her last name to bring back their interaction from this morning.

“I’m going to check on another group. You girls seem to know what you’re doing,” Ms. Goode said before she walked over to a different group.

Misty found herself replaying the way she’d bitten her lip in her head. It was the same lip bite that was in one of the videos that James had shown her. Ms. Goode definitely looked hot in the video, but Misty tried to stop her thoughts from going there. If someone put videos of her online like that, she wouldn't want people watching them just because they could.

She turned her attention back to her group and Queenie quietly said, "You must want her bad." She laughed with Madison and Zoe. Madison said, "Don't be embarrassed. She seems to like you...I'm sure it's not the kind of like you were hoping for, but it's something. Although...you know if you acted like we were having problems with the poster, she would have stayed over here longer."

They got back on task and finished their poster. Madison whispered to Misty, "Rollins is making a move on your woman."

Misty turned her head to look. "She's not my-' she started. She saw Mr. Rollins and Ms. Goode standing close together, facing each other. They were far enough away from the students so that none me of them could hear them talking. Mr. Rollins was saying something to her, and he stuck his hand out and wrapped it around her forearm and slowly ran his hand down it.

Ms. Goode smoothly moved her arm back out of his grasp. She was obviously not interested in him. She said, what looked to be, 'No'.

"He totally just asked her out," Madison said.

"Looks like it," Misty said. She didn't know how it could be justified, but she felt jealous. Even though Ms. Goode was clearly disinterested, Misty didn't like watching guys hit on her.

When it was almost time for the bell to ring, Mr. Rollins said, "Ok, class. Bring me your posters and Ms. Goode will take your markers and rulers."

Queenie turned their poster in as Misty, Madison, and Zoe put their markers back in the pack. Madison took the pack of markers and the ruler away from Zoe and gave them to Misty. "Take them to Ms. Goode," Madison said with a smirk.

"She doesn't have to take them," Zoe whispered. Misty was confused until she turned to see Ms. Goode right behind her.

"Markers and ruler, please," Ms. Goode said.

"Here you go," Misty said as she handed them to her. Ms. Goode's hand brushed hers as she took them.

"Thank you," Ms. Goode said with a smile.

Misty thought about how soft her skin felt.

After class, Zoe asked, "You all want to come over to my house? My mom said she would fix us some spaghetti."

Madison and Queenie agreed to go. Misty said, "I'm going to change and go for a run. I'll be over later."

She grabbed her clothes from her locker and changed in the restroom. She went for a run then came back to get her stuff out of her locker. She was going to go home and take a shower before going to Zoe's, but when she got to the parking lot and got in her car, it wouldn't start. "Shit," she muttered under her breath.

She got out and lifted the hood. She went to her trunk and looked for some jumper cables. No luck, she must have gotten them out and forgotten to put them back in there. She noticed a few cars leave; the teachers must have had to stay late for a meeting.

She didn't see anyone in the parking lot, so she walked around to the front of the building. She saw Ms. Snow and Ms. Goode standing on the sidewalk with their backs turned to her. She could overhear their conversation.

"It's been a rough few days," Ms. Goode said.

"These teenage boys act like their brains aren't big enough to focus on more than one thing at a time. They're very inappropriate, they act like they can't control themselves at the mere thought of you," Ms. Snow replied.

Ms. Goode said, "I made a mistake thinking I could teach in this school again. Many of the girls aren't shy about their hatred for me. The boys all act like they're dying to fuck me. None of the staff are nice to me except you, the librarian, Janice (Mrs. Baker), and the janitors. I think Jeff (Mr. Rollins) was trying to be nice, but when he asked me out it just came across as creepy."

Ms. Snow sighed dramatically and said, "I'm disappointed in Renee (Mrs. Jackson) for her comment about the movie star who keeps her legs open. That was repulsive. I don't know what possessed her to say it during the meeting."

Ms. Goode replied, "Slut shaming isn't for the weak of heart. This whole town sees me as a walking vagina. You don't want to know how many men showed up at my house when Hank first posted those videos. Maybe I should just move to another state where no one knows who I am."

Misty's heart went out to Ms. Goode. She decided to make her presence known. She walked even closer. "Sorry for eavesdropping." Both of the women quickly turned toward her. Misty asked, "Do either of you have any jumper cables, my car's broken down."

"No, Sweetie. I never carry those around," Ms. Snow replied.

Ms. Goode gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm afraid I don't either."

"Oh, that sucks. I'll go call the car service to come check it out."

Ms. Goode looked at Ms. Snow before looking back at Misty, "I'll stay with you."

Ms. Snow said, "I would too, but I'm not as young as I once was. I can't stand this wretched heat."

Misty looked at her, "Oh, that's fine." She assured her before looking back to Ms. Goode, "You really don't have to do that."

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself. I don't mind," Ms. Goode said with a friendly smile.

"Ok, thanks." Misty couldn't say no to that smile and those beautiful brown eyes. Plus, she'd get to spend some time with Ms. Goode. Maybe she could even brighten her day.

The three of them walked to the parking lot. Ms. Snow exchanged goodbyes with both of them. "Call me if you have any trouble," she said. She left and Misty led Ms. Goode over to her car. She called the car service and they told her they would be there in a few minutes.

Misty hung up. She looked up at Ms. Goode, "I'm going to text Zoe really quick; I was supposed to go to her house after I got done running." Ms. Goode stood there quietly as Misty sent the text.

"Do you run every day?" Ms. Goode asked.

Misty met her eyes. They were just so dreamy. "Yeah. I love this area for some reason, so I run around here every day after school. On weekends I run in my neighborhood."

Ms. Goode nodded. "Running is a great workout. I use the treadmill in my basement."

"You run too? That's cool." Misty hoped she didn't seem too excited to have something in common with her.

Ms. Goode didn't seem put off by her enthusiasm. She smiled and said, "Yeah, I’ve been doing it for years. It takes some serious dedication to do it every day.”

Misty laughed, “That’s true, but I love it. It helps me clear my mind.”

“That’s actually why I started doing it,” Ms. Goode confessed.

“Oh…” Misty didn’t mean for there to be an awkwardness to it. It was silent for a moment and then Ms. Goode changed the subject, “I noticed that your friends with Madison, Zoe, and Queenie.”

Misty went along, “I am. They’re great. Madison gets a little snotty sometimes and we have to contain her. She’s a loyal friend though. She’s hilarious too…well, sometimes…other times she goes too far, and we have to line her out.”

Ms. Goode laughed, “I could see that. You all seem like a good bunch of girls. Are you all going to the same college?”

Misty laughed before quietening down and replying, “I think they are. I’m not planning on going to college.”

Ms. Goode looked surprised. “Why? I asked Ms. Snow about you and she said you were really smart.”

 _She asked about me?_ Misty was getting excited again but then she quickly thought, _Probably because I’m one of the only seniors she hadn’t met before._ “I just don’t really feel like college is for me. I haven’t really decided.”

“You should apply to some schools that interest you if you’re not sure. Keep your options open.”

Misty nodded. “What about you? What are you going to do after this semester?” She didn’t know if it was entirely appropriate to ask.

Ms. Goode hesitated before offering a smile and saying, “Looks like we have that in common too because I don’t know.”

The car service guy showed up and checked out Misty’s car. After a few minutes, he said, “It’s going to have to get towed in. There’s nothing I can do for it here.”

“Oh…well, ok. Gosh, go ahead.” She pulled her phone out to call her dad. She didn’t get an answer. She looked at Ms. Goode and said, “My dad must not be home.”

Ms. Goode said, “I can drive you.”

Misty graciously smiled and said, “That’s sweet but you don’t have to. I can call Zoe or Madison.”

“Don’t be silly. I insist.”

Misty ended up in Ms. Goode’s car. She told her where she lived. Ms. Goode looked over at her as she turned the car on, “That’s on the opposite side of the county for me, but you’re worth it.” Then, she winked as she gave Misty that winning smile.

 _I’m worth it?_ Misty felt like gulping down the suddenly present lump in her throat. She refrained because she didn’t want Ms. Goode to notice the effect she had on her. Ms. Goode pulled out of the parking lot and started driving.

Ms. Goode was beyond beautiful, but Misty didn’t want to turn everything she said and did into something sexual. There was no way Ms. Goode meant for that to come off flirty. _She’s just friendly…I think_.

Misty found herself wanting to talk to her but didn’t know anything about her. She did know one thing…she wasn’t going to bring up the videos. “It was nice seeing you in our math class. It was unexpected.”

Ms. Goode giggled, “Mr. Rollins asked for my help during lunch. He sat down beside me in the teachers’ lounge. When he ran out of things to try to talk to me about, that’s when he asked me. He was trying to be nice to me, so I said yes.”

 Misty giggled this time, “It looked like he asked you out.” She paused for a second and added, “I’m sorry if asking you that is crossing a boundary.”

Ms. Goode glanced at her before looking back at the road. “By the way everyone else talks to me, you don’t have to worry about crossing any boundaries. I can already tell you’re too sweet for that.”

 _She thinks I’m sweet._ Ms. Goode’s hand came down to lightly squeeze hers. _Oh, shit._ Her hand was so soft. Ms. Goode put her hand back on the steering wheel. “He asked me to go to dinner with him. He didn’t say anything bad but the way his eyes were peering at me behind those glasses sent a tingle down my spine…and not the good kind.”

Ms. Goode laughed, and Misty wondered if she meant what she was thinking she did. “The good kind?” she asked. She saw Ms. Goode bite her lip before she glanced over at her, “I’m sure you know what I mean.” She raised her brows before turning back to the road.

Misty knew exactly. She ironically felt a tingle, but it wasn’t in her spine…it was elsewhere. “Yeah, I know,” she said.

She noticed Ms. Goode’s grip tighten on the steering wheel. What she said next floored Misty. “I remember when I got my first boyfriend. Those were some fun times. He gave me my first…” She trailed off. She didn’t say it, but it had Misty clenching her thighs together.

She watched as Ms. Goode bit her lip and she heard her let out a seductive giggle. A giggle that she’d heard before…from one of the videos. “We couldn’t stop,” Ms. Goode added. The thoughts it provoked in Misty’s head had her wound up. She didn’t know why Ms. Goode was telling her this.

“I probably wasn’t much younger than you. How old are you?” Ms. Goode asked.

“Eighteen.” Misty felt like her answer could open up a world of possibilities.

“I was sixteen,” Ms. Goode said.

Misty felt like she was probably reading too much into the interaction after Ms. Goode’s reply. What the Hell. She couldn’t resist throwing it out there that she was gay. Ms. Goode had started the sex talk, so she didn’t feel like she would be totally in the wrong. “I remember the first time I felt that with another person. My ex-girlfriend was a few years older than me. She already had some experience.”

Ms. Goode hummed. “Ex-girlfriend?”

“Yeah, I’m gay.” Misty saw that Ms. Goode had turned onto her street. She found herself wishing she lived about a hundred more miles away so she could stay in this car longer. “That’s my house, three houses down and on the right.”

Ms. Goode pulled into her driveway and unlocked the car doors. “Have a nice night. See you tomorrow,” she said as Misty got out. She gave her a wink.

“See you tomorrow, Ms. Goode.” She shut the car door and let herself in the house as Ms. Goode pulled away.

Oh, this was getting _Goode_.


	3. She Was Always Friendly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Cordelia/Misty moments.  
> Madison trying to coach Misty.

That night, Misty couldn’t stop thinking about her car ride with Ms. Goode. She laid back on her bed, picked up her phone and called Madison. Madison answered with, “Hey Bitch! Did you get your car fixed?”

“No, it had to be towed in. Looks like I’m taking the bus for a while.”

“Shit, I hate the bus. I would offer to drive you, but my mom has a bitch fit every time I let anyone else in the car after what happened with David. She threatened to take my keys if I don’t listen.”

"I forgot about that!" Misty laughed, “I understand why she’s mad though. She caught you two fucking in the driveway.”

Madison sounded grumpy when she replied, “She left her boyfriend’s house way earlier than she told me she was going to.” Misty couldn’t help but laugh again. Madison’s tone changed and she sounded concerned when she asked, “If your car’s up shit creek, how’d you get home?”

Misty could feel her cheeks flush as she thought back. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about…Ms. Goode drove me home.” She rubbed her feet together at how the memory made her feel.

“Oooh…how’d that go?” Madison sounded more than interested.

“Promise you won’t tell anyone?”

“This must be good. Spill it. I promise I won’t tell.”

Misty fiddled with the hem of her shirt as she said, “She was probably just being friendly, but I kept getting a flirty vibe from her.”

Madison screamed out of excitement. “Oh my God! Tell me everything.”

Misty told her about how Ms. Goode told her she was worth the drive. “She winked and smiled at me as she said it.” She went on to tell her about how Ms. Goode said she was sweet and about the hand grab. Misty took a deep breath as she prepared to tell Madison the rest.

“I know that can be explained away. I’m not trying to make something out of nothing, but…I mentioned how it seemed like Mr. Rollins asked her out. She said he did and that she turned him down because the way he was looking at her sent a tingle down her spine.” Misty paused and continued, “Madison, she went on to say it wasn’t the good kind.”

 “Wait,” Madison stopped her, “It wasn’t the good kind of what?”

“It wasn’t the good kind of tingle down her spine.”

“OH MY GOD! She was talking about an orgasm!”

Misty fiddled with her shirt some more as she felt her cheeks get hotter. Madison excitedly asked, “What else did she say?”

“She said something about how it was fun when she got her first boyfriend. She was all giggly and biting her lip. And she…alluded that he gave her her first orgasm and they couldn’t stop having sex.”

Misty had to pull her phone away from her ear because Madison screamed, “HOLY FUCK!” so loudly. Madison calmed down and said, “That’s juicy, but what did you do with that information?”

“I let her know that I’m gay. I did it in a way so that it flowed with the conversation so she wouldn’t think I was throwing that fact in her face.”

Madison asked, “How did she react?”

“Well, we were pulling onto my street, so I had to point out my house to her. I got out of the car, she told me to have a nice night, we exchanged ‘See you tomorrow’s’, and she winked at me. Oh…she did ask me how old I am after she told me about her first boyfriend.”

Madison giggled, “You told her that you’re eighteen?”

“Yeah.”

Madison giggled again. “She was always friendly. Thinking back, I’ve never seen her initiate any kind of physical contact with a student or wink at them. I’ve never heard of her saying anything like that either. Either she was really horny, or she wants to fuck you. I think it’s the latter.” There was a pause and Madison said, “Holy Shit! What if it was both and you missed your chance?”

Misty groaned. “Damn, Madison! Don’t make me think that, it’ll drive me crazy.”

“Sorry, not sorry. You have to feel her out and if she seems interested, you have to flirt with her, or you’ll get nowhere.”

Misty replied, “I would love to have her, but I don’t know…Besides I wouldn’t want to get her in trouble or cause everyone to give her even more of a hard time.”

Madison sighed. “Misty! She’s already getting harassed and she’s only teaching temporarily. Mrs. Baker said she’s only at the school for this semester. Her life is already fucked up, if she wants you and you want her, go fuck each other’s brains out.”

“Hmm…I didn’t think about it like that.”

Misty heard someone yell in the background of Madison’s house. She could tell Madison was annoyed when she said, “I have to go. My mom wants to call her boyfriend. I’ll see you in Ms. Goode’s class, make sure you dress cute for her.”

Misty giggled, “Bye, Madison.”

Misty hung up and laid the phone down beside her. She pulled the cover up over herself and decided to try to go to sleep. That didn’t work out too well. She kept thinking about Ms. Goode, and she was ashamed that she kept thinking about what she’d seen of her in the videos.

She didn’t want her mind to go there, but it did. Her body was having quite the reaction too. Her underwear was becoming soaked. She just wanted to sleep, but she couldn’t stop the thoughts. She was getting frustrated and antsy. She had a strong urge to pull up some of Ms. Goode’s videos and take care of herself.

She turned over to lay on her other side. No, she wouldn’t do that to Ms. Goode. Misty tossed and turned for what felt like hours before finding sleep. Misty woke up the next morning feeling super drowsy.

At least today was Friday. And she could see Ms. Goode. That thought put her out of bed.

Misty and Madison walked to Ms. Goode’s class together. They saw her standing outside of the door. Madison whispered, “There she is. Let her know you’re interested…make sure you don’t come off like you’re sexualizing her. She doesn’t like that.”

Misty felt nervous as they got closer to her. She stuttered, “I-I don’t know, Madison.”

“Relax. Don’t freak out or you’ll freak her out.”

Madison walked ahead so that Misty could walk up to Ms. Goode alone.

Misty stopped in front of her, “Good morning!”

Ms. Goode smiled and met her enthusiasm, “Good morning, Misty. How are you?”

“I’m great!”

She noticed Ms. Goode’s smile fall. “Walk with me,” she said.

That caught Misty off guard. She nodded and started walking with Ms. Goode down the hallway. As they slowly walked, Ms. Goode made sure only Misty could hear her. She said, “I’m sorry if I said anything that made you feel uncomfortable when I was driving you home yesterday.”

Misty quickly replied, “You didn’t. Ms. Goode, you didn’t!” She was surprised.

“Are you sure? I know what it feels like when others push inappropriate conversations and comments on you.”

Ms. Goode was so concerned with her well-being that it only made Misty like her more.

She replied, “I’m completely sure. I actually liked it. It’s interesting to talk to you like a human being instead of a teacher, if that makes sense.” She decided to add, “I like being around you and talking to you.”

Ms. Goode smiled at her as she seemed to let out a sigh of relief. “I was so worried that I made you uncomfortable. When I was driving back home, I kept asking myself, ‘Why did I say that?’ I like talking to you too, by the way.”

That was good to know. They walked back to the classroom. They’d made it before the bell rang. Ms. Goode started class. Madison turned to Misty, “Details, please.” Of course, she wanted to know what they’d said to each other.   

Misty leaned up closer to her and whispered, “She was afraid she weirded me out in the car. I told her she didn’t. I told her I like talking to her and being around her. She said she liked talking to me too.”

Madison whispered back, “That’s a start.”

Class went by with a few remarks to Ms. Goode. She had to send Chloe to the office for saying, “If I took dicks as much as you do, I’d make sure I found a rich guy so I wouldn’t have to worry about money like you do.”

That was the last comment out of anyone in the class because they saw that Ms. Goode wasn’t going to let it slide by. Mrs. Baker had also started getting rougher with her punishments. Misty was hoping all this shit would pass soon.

The next day, Misty, Madison, James, and Kevin all decided to go out and get some coffee and donuts at the local coffee shop. They were there for a few minutes when Ms. Goode walked in and went to the counter. They all saw her. The way their table was along the wall, she didn’t seem to see them.

Her back was turned. She was wearing jeans, a pullover long-sleeved purple and white striped shirt, and sandals. This was the first time Misty had seen her in anything but long pencil skirts and button-up blouses. Misty realized she never saw Ms. Goode wear anything that could be seen as revealing.

Given her situation, she understood why. What she was wearing now was in no way revealing, it was just casual. Casual and she looked hot…come to think of it, Misty thought she was hot in her work attire too.

Kevin and James were both staring at her. Kevin said, “I never thought I’d want to do this, but…I would love to bury my face in that ass.”

Madison looked at Misty and exaggeratedly rolled her eyes. Misty felt angry at his comment. “You really shouldn’t talk about her like that,” Misty told him. He just looked at her and shrugged before gluing his eyes back to Ms. Goode’s ass.

Madison and Misty turned their attention to her too when they heard the cashier say, “It’s on the house, Darling.” The guy was looking at her like he was having some pretty sexual thoughts about her too. Ms. Goode opened her wallet up and said, “I can pay.”

The cashier made a kissy face at her and replied, “Why don’t you give me a kiss and we’ll call it even.” Madison looked at Misty with a grossed-out look and loudly said, “Gag!” Ms. Goode pulled some money out and laid it down on the counter as she took her coffee. “I’d rather pay with cash,” she said.

Ms. Goode turned and saw them sitting there. She smiled when she locked eyes with Misty, and she walked over to stand between her and Madison. “Hello!” Ms. Goode said in a cheerful manner.

They all said ‘Hello’ back. Misty couldn’t help but beam at her. Ms. Goode was all smiles. She had her coffee in her left hand, and she put her wallet under her left elbow and held it against her body to free her right hand. She put her hand up and gently stroked down Misty’s hair one time before letting her hand rest on the back of Misty’s chair.

Misty could feel her thumb and pointer finger resting against her back from the way she had her hand wrapped around the chair. “How are my lovely students doing on this Saturday morning?” Ms. Goode perkily asked as she looked at each of them.

“We’re doing great,” Madison said. Misty could feel her kick her under the table. Misty exchanged a quick look with Madison before meeting Ms. Goode’s eyes again, “Yeah, we’re great. How about you?”

“Oh, I was having a nice day. Until I came in here and the cashier decided he would try to put the moves on me.” Ms. Goode turned her gaze to Madison and continued, “Then, I heard one of my lovely students say ‘Gag’ and it picked my mood right back up.”

She laughed and the rest of them laughed too. Madison said, “I didn’t know you heard. Seeing that was gross.”

Ms. Goode laughed again, “Yes, I heard it and he had to have heard it too.” She shrugged nonchalantly, “Serves him right.” She turned her attention back to Misty. “Have you given college any thought?”

Misty hadn’t expected the question. She answered, “Um…well, no.”

Ms. Goode was still looking at her with those gorgeous eyes when she said, “You should, you’re really smart. If you need help with applications, I can-“

Misty’s heart had started to swell at how caring Ms. Goode was. The pleasant feeling vanished when Ms. Goode was cut off by some man who looked to be in his early fifties. “Look at the tight ass on her,” he’d crudely said to the other man that was with him.

Misty, Madison, James, Kevin, and Ms. Goode all looked at him after hearing the comment. His eyes were all over Ms. Goode as he walked over to one of the tables with his friend. Ms. Goode harshly told him, “That’s so rude!”

He gave her a slimy smile as he sat down. “Come over here and I’ll be rude to that pussy,” he replied with a chuckle as his friend sat down across from him and chuckled too. Ms. Goode coldly said, “You’re disgusting.” She turned back around, and Misty saw her roll her eyes.

Misty felt like punching him square in the face. “He’s a prick,” she exasperated loud enough for him to hear. Ms. Goode’s voice was quieter, so only Misty, Madison, James, and Kevin could hear her when she said, “Well, that’s embarrassing.”

Misty softly assured her, “It’s not your fault.” She could tell that Ms. Goode felt uncomfortable. She wished she had a way to protect her from all the perverts that seemed to prey on her. As she was starting to get lost in her thoughts, she felt Madison kick her under the table again.

They exchanged another quick look before Madison looked at Ms. Goode and said, “Pull a chair up. If that skeeze says anything else, I’ll cuss him out for you.”

Ms. Goode laughed. Then, she pulled a chair over from the table behind them and sat down between the two girls. She sat her coffee and wallet down on the table. She looked at Madison, “I’ve never had a student offer to cuss out someone for me before.”

They all giggled, and James said, “That’s Madison for you.” 

Ms. Goode light-heartedly said, “I’m not sure I should encourage it. Some people do need a good cussing and that guy…” she motioned toward him, “is one of them.”

Misty softly asked, “Do people treat you like that everywhere you go?”

“Yes. It died down there for a while. When I started teaching at the school again it went back to being as bad as it was when everything first happened. I guess I popped back up on everyone’s radar.”

Misty couldn’t help but grimace, “That’s terrible. I couldn’t imagine.”

Kevin asked, “Where did you go after that? I know you still lived in the county, but I heard you worked somewhere else.”

Ms. Goode sighed. “I still live in the same place. I went to work at a call center in the county over. The customers couldn’t see me, and they didn’t know who I was so I thought it would be my best bet.” She took a sip of her coffee before continuing, “It didn’t take long for word to get around among my coworkers. They acted like how your all’s classmates act. They sexually harassed me every day. I stayed for almost two years before it became too much. I had to quit. I’ve been looking for work ever since. No one wants to hire me. They write me off before I even step my foot in the door.”

Madison sounded furious when she said, "I hate assholes like that. It's such a double standard. They crucify you while Foxx got a pat on the back from every man in this town."

"It's a messed up situation for sure," Ms. Goode replied. "I try not to let it get me down, but it's difficult when I'm reminded of it repeatedly every single day."

Ms. Goode's paused to take another drink of coffee. "Enough about that. I don't want to put a damper on your all's morning." Then, her eyes went back to Misty's, "If you need help with applying to college or if you need a reference, I'm more than willing to help. We just met Wednesday, but I can already tell that you're a good student and you're very smart."

Misty felt Ms. Goode's hand go to her thigh and gently squeeze. There was that tingle down there again. This was feeling like it was more than Ms. Goode just trying to be friendly. Misty saw Ms. Goode's eyes fall down to her lips before meeting her eyes again. "Let me know," Ms. Goode said and she removed her hand.

Misty was left with her panties being more than a little wet. She missed the feeling of that hand already. Maybe she should apply to college, both in case she did decide to go and because it was the perfect opportunity to spend some time with this beautiful woman in front of her.

Ms. Goode wasn't focused on her anymore, but she quickly regained her attention when she said, "Applying doesn't seem like a bad idea. Would you help me after school or...?" Misty trailed off.

Ms. Goode looked happy that she'd gotten her to make this step. "I can help any time we're both free. Give me your phone and I'll put my number in it in case you need me."

 _Oh, I'll need you alright. I'm just not positive it's the way you think_ , Misty thought. She pushed the thought away. Ms. Goode didn't need yet another person beating her door down and trying everything in their power to get between her legs.

She got her phone out of her pocket, put her passcode in, and handed it over. She felt Ms. Goode's fingertips brush hers as she took the phone. Misty watched as she put her number in and saved it to her contacts. "I had to disconnect my home phone because I kept getting disturbing calls. You can call my cell any time," she said with a smile as she handed Misty's phone back over.

Their fingertips brushed again as Misty smiled and said, "Thank you. You're so nice." _And pretty_ , she wanted to add. She put her phone back in her pocket, and suddenly the cashier was standing between Ms. Goode and Madison. Not that creep again.

He sat a plate down on the table that had a dozen donuts on it. Ms. Goode looked up at him and he said, "You wouldn't take the coffee for free. I figured your friends might want some more donuts. Free of charge. Enjoy." He smiled at Ms. Goode before walking away.

"Wow, he couldn't take the hint that you didn't want him the first time?" Madison asked.

There was a pause where none of them touched the donuts. Ms. Goode said, "You all can have those."

"Free donuts!" Kevin said excitedly as he grabbed one. James took one too. Ms. Goode said, "I'm going to get going." She looked at Misty and rested her hand on her shoulder, "Call me if you need me. Don't be shy."

Misty nodded. "Ok. Thanks, again." _Why can't she stay longer? I could stay here all day if it meant I would be beside her._

Ms. Goode stood and pulled her chair back over to the table where she got it from. She grabbed her wallet from the table. "See you all Monday," she said as she looked at each of them. She added, "That is unless I see Misty before then." Misty tried her best not to look like she was drooling over her. Ms. Goode nudged Misty's arm with her own. She giggled and said, "See you later, Misty." She went over to the door and called out, "Bye, guys," over her shoulder. They all said, "Bye," in unison.

Misty saw Madison smirking at her. "What?" she asked quietly. James and Kevin were distracted as they were trying to see how many donuts they could force on themselves. Madison leaned toward her and whispered, "She wants you. Trust me, that was flirting."

Misty smiled so big that she bit down on her lip to try to control it. She whispered back, "She was touchy feely, wasn't she?"

Madison's smirk turned into a smile, "Did you notice how she was nice to me too, but she never touched me?"

Misty felt her heart rate pick up at how ecstatic she was getting, "Oh my gosh," she whispered.

“She gave you her phone number and strongly suggested that you take her up on the offer. She left it up to you. If you want her, you better call her.”


	4. You're Staring, Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty's relationship with Cordelia progresses.

Misty found herself losing sleep that night too. Thoughts of her interactions with Ms. Goode and Madison's take on the situation kept playing in her head on repeat. Misty really hoped she wasn't making too much out of this. Something was telling her that Madison was right. It was true that Ms. Goode seemed to feel some form of a connection with her. She just hoped she didn't ruin everything. What if Ms. Goode is just looking to be friendly with someone who doesn't judge her and who doesn't make her feel like she's less than human? 

Madison had already helped Misty decide that she was going to call Ms. Goode. She was going to make sure she didn't seem like she was pushing anything on her. Like Madison had said, if she didn't take her up on the offer then nothing would have a chance to progress between them.

She got up early the next morning and made breakfast with her dad. They sat down at the small kitchen table and ate as they made small talk. That was something that neither of them was great at when they were together. They weren't very close. Misty's mom had taken off and never returned when Misty was barely over two years old. At least her dad did raise her, and that said a lot. He wasn't the greatest dad, but he didn't abandon her.

"Got any plans for today?" he asked her.

"Not really. I'm going to call my teacher and see if she has time to help me with some college applications today."

Her dad looked up from his plate, "I thought you weren't going to college."

Misty shrugged. She knew her dad thought college was too "prissy" for their family. She said, "It's crossed my mind. I'm still not sure about it...it's better to keep my options open."

Her dad didn't look that pleased that she was considering it. "Which teacher is pushing this on you?"

Great. Misty gave him a bratty look, "No one's pushing it. Ms. Goode offered to help me."

"Ms. Goode? That name sounds familiar..." She watched as her dad pondered over it. His expression hardened. "Is that the nasty, slutty one?"

She felt pissed, but she tried to keep it under control. Her voice came out high-pitched and whiney, "She's not nasty or slutty, Dad! That asshole exposed her! It wasn't her fault!"

Her dad loudly said, "Woah, calm down!" She did and he lowered his voice, "I didn't know you were going to go crazy." He got a weird, half-smile on his face, "She can come here and help you anytime she wants."

Misty had never seen him look so pervy. "Ew, Dad! Please, don't be gross. She's a person just like you and me...and now I know I can't bring her here if you're going to be like that."

"No decent woman let's a man record her doing the stuff they did together. If you hang around her, don't let her turn you into what she is."

"Dad..." Misty started.

He put his hand up, "Listen." He pointed at her, "Don't let any man record you. Every man in this town will end up watching it sooner or later. Down at the shop, the guys watch her videos every time business is slow." He put his hand down, "Don't let that happen to you."

She didn't want to talk about this with him any longer. She changed the subject, "If there's so much free time at the shop, how come my car isn’t fixed?"

"We're waiting on some parts to come in. That car was lucky it lasted as long as it did."

Misty half listened as he went on to tell her about what was wrong with her car and how long he thought it would take to get it running again. Listening to this boring crap was better than listening to any ill words about Ms. Goode or him warning her not to let men record her when she'd already told him years ago that she's gay. She'd introduced him to her ex for fuck's sake, and he still didn't acknowledge it.

Misty washed the dishes and cleaned the house. Around noon she got some free time...time to call Ms. Goode.

Ms. Goode answered after a few rings. "Hello," she answered in that velvety voice.

Misty was suddenly nervous. She reminded herself to stay cool. "Hi, Ms. Goode. It's Misty."

"Oh, hi Misty. I didn't recognize the number. I was hoping it was you." Her voice was more cheerful.

 _She was hoping it was me! Stay cool..._ "I was wondering if you're free today." Misty felt uncomfortable because that sounded like she was getting ready to ask her on a date. She added, "I wanted to make good on your offer to help with the applications." Why did this feel awkward?

There was a small pause, and then Ms. Goode replied with an upbeat, "Of course! I always have time for my favorite student. Do you want me to come over or take you to the library or where would you prefer?"

Misty hadn't thought about how to answer this question. She didn't think she would be asked this. She figured Ms. Goode would call the shots. She stuttered when she answered, "I-I want to come to y-your house if that's ok." Shit, that had to have sounded weird. She wanted to be alone with her, but she didn't want to come off creepy. She continued, "It would be easier if we had some privacy, right?" She mentally face-palmed herself at the awkwardness.

Ms. Goode didn't seem negatively affected. "Right. When do you want me to come get you? I'm free any time."

"Now." Misty grimaced, she definitely responded too quickly. "I mean, the sooner the better...right?" She was so nervous that she was sure she was making a fool of herself. Ms. Goode was just so beautiful and caring...and the thought of being alone with her was both intimidating and comforting.

Ms. Goode giggled. "I'm on my way."

About half an hour later, there was a knock on the front door. Misty was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth because no way she was she going to have bad breath. She heard her dad walking toward the door. That made her rush even more, hopefully her dad didn't say anything he shouldn't.

Misty heard Ms. Goode's voice, "Hello, I'm Cordelia Goode. I'm one of Misty's teachers. I'm here to pick her up, we're going to work on college applications."

She heard her dad reply with, "Misty mentioned that. I'm Randy, her dad." As Misty was rinsing her mouth out and putting her brush away, she heard her dad continue, "You're very beautiful. Are you seeing anyone?"

Shit! Misty rushed out of the bathroom. She saw Ms. Goode standing just inside the doorway. Ms. Goode glanced at her before looking back at her dad with a kind smile and saying, "Sorry, I have a boyfriend."

 _Woah, does she really?_ Her dad said, "That's too bad...you can help Misty with those applications here if you want to." Misty rushed over to them and wrapped a hand around Ms. Goode’s upper arm. It was the first time Misty had initiated any physical contact between them. She smiled at Ms. Goode before looking at her dad and saying, “We have to go, Dad. She has to run by the school first.”

She gave Ms. Goode a look asking her to go along with it. Ms. Goode’s eyes met with her dad’s and she nodded, “I do. Misty was kind enough to agree to make the run with me. I’ll have her back home in a few hours.”

Her dad smiled at Ms. Goode and said, “You don’t have to rush.” Then, his eyes started roaming down Ms. Goode’s body. Misty softly nudged her toward the door, “I’ll be back later. Bye, Dad.” Ms. Goode and her dad exchanged ‘Goodbye’s’.

As Ms. Goode was driving, Misty apologetically said, “I’m sorry about my dad.” Ms. Goode glanced at her with a smile before turning back to the road, “It’s fine, Sweetheart. You can’t control what someone else does. It wasn’t anything compared to what other men have said to me. Thank you for getting me out of there so fast.”

Misty felt her heartrate pick up again when Ms. Goode’s hand came down to wrap around the back of hers. She kept her hand still until Ms. Goode urged her hand over and laced her fingers with hers. Misty felt so giddy she could barely contain herself. She bit her lip as she squeezed her fingers down against Ms. Goode’s hand for a full-on handhold.

Ms. Goode stopped at a stoplight. She looked over at Misty. Their eyes met and Misty felt like everything else in the world stopped when Ms. Goode smiled and said, “I thought you should know, I don’t have a boyfriend. I was just trying to be nice to your dad. I don’t want to make my favorite student’s family upset.”

The lip bite, wink, and seductive giggle that followed had Misty thinking there was no way this was a normal encounter between a student and teacher. Ms. Goode took off driving again and let go of Misty’s hand to place hers back on the steering wheel. That made twice already that Ms. Goode had called Misty her favorite student. If Madison were here, she’d be smirking and telling Misty how right she was about Ms. Goode flirting with her.

Misty got her nerve up and teasingly asked, “So, I’m your favorite student? Are you really supposed to be telling me that?” She giggled. Ms. Goode only replied with a smooth, “But it’s true.”

Misty tried to be discreet while checking Ms. Goode out. She had on a tight-fitting pair of jeans, ballet flats, and a long-sleeved pink shirt. It was simple, yet beautiful. The shirt and jeans both hugged her figure so deliciously that Misty couldn’t stop staring. She was just such a sexy woman.

Her eyes snapped up to Ms. Goode’s face when she heard her clear her throat. Ms. Goode looked at her from the side of her eye and smirked while saying, “You’re staring, Sweetheart.” Misty knew her face had to be blood red. How could she let herself be caught looking at her so sexually when Ms. Goode already had to deal with that from so many other people?

She hurriedly said, “Ms. Goode, I’m sorry. I-”

“Shh…Misty. I prefer if you call me Cordelia outside of school.”

Really? That was the only reaction she was going to get? Instead of being mad or uncomfortable, Ms. Goode…Cordelia…seemed to be encouraging the behavior.

They were pulling into her driveway and Misty felt intimated again, but she was mostly excited. She was going to be in Cordelia's house...with her...alone. It still seemed strange to think of her by her first name.

Cordelia parked and turned her car off. "Let's head inside," she said as she quickly gave Misty's hand another squeeze. Misty nodded and said, "Ok."

They went inside. Cordelia shut the door behind them. Seconds later, Misty felt her breathe hit her neck when she said, "Have a seat." Misty felt a shiver go down her back. She didn't move until she felt Cordelia's hands on her shoulders, "Go sit on the couch. I'll get my laptop."

Her lips had to be very close to her ear because Misty could feel her hot breath once again. She was getting wet. She slowly pulled away from her, as much as she wanted to get closer, and sat on the couch.

"Do you want something to drink?" Cordelia asked as she flashed a smile over her shoulder as she walked toward her kitchen.

Misty shook her head, "No, thank you." Cordelia came back with her laptop, apparently, she had it on her kitchen table. She sat down beside Misty on the couch and turned her laptop on. The smell of Cordelia's perfume wafted to her nose. She smelled so good. Her face was so beautiful. Misty was studying Cordelia's sharp cheekbones, when Cordelia turned her head and caught her staring at her.

Misty felt embarrassed for being caught again. Cordelia giggled and asked, "Which college are you interested in?" Those eyes were hypnotic. Misty knew she was blushing, she had to force words out, "Um...the community college."

She watched as Cordelia went to the school's website. She tried to calm herself down. Cordelia pulled the application up and at her first question, Misty was answering with, "Uhh..."

Then, there was a gentle hand on her thigh. Cordelia's eyes met hers, "You don't have to be so nervous, Sweetheart." She smiled at her with those plump, pink lips that looked like they would be incredibly soft to the touch.

Misty swallowed the lump in her throat, "I don't know why I'm nervous." The hand on her thigh was making her wetter. No person had ever had this much of an effect on her.

Cordelia's hand left her thigh and went to the keyboard. Misty got her nerves under control and they spent the next few minutes filling out the application.

“We can do more applications later if you want,” Cordelia said as sat the laptop on the coffee table in front of them. She turned toward Misty and stroked at her hair. Misty couldn't help but smile at her. Cordelia's hand went to her cheek before she lightly took Misty's chin between her thumb and index finger. 

Those eyes went down to her lips. When they came back up to blue eyes, Misty's heart stopped when she was asked, "Do you want me to kiss you?"

Holy shit! This was really happening. She immediately said, "Yes!"

Cordelia smirked at her and then she slowly leaned in and connected their lips. Those lips were softer than Misty had imagined. Her head was spinning from how badly she had wanted this. Her hands went to Cordelia's ribcage as she held her close and got lost in the kiss.

Cordelia let go of her chin and let her hands go to either side of Misty's head. Misty wanted to keep it soft and sweet, but her body had other plans. She panted through the kiss as she deepened it and stuck her tongue in Cordelia's mouth. She pulled her even closer and almost melted when Cordelia's tongue started moving with hers.

This felt like a dream come true, which was actually what it was. Then, a thought came crashing through Misty's mind about how she had overheard Cordelia telling Ms. Snow that everyone saw her as a walking vagina. She wasn't going to be another one of those people. She made herself pull out of the kiss, panting from how aroused it had made her.

Misty almost let a groan slip when Cordelia asked, "Why did you stop?" Then, there was a flash of worry in Cordelia’s eyes as she pulled her hands away. Misty let her hands fall to her lap. Cordelia said, "If this isn't what you want, I understand. I don't want you to feel forced."

Misty's eyes widened like saucers. She was going to beat herself up for the rest of her life if she messed this up. She quickly said, "I don't feel forced. Cordelia, you have no idea how much I want you." It felt weird, in a good way, to call her by her first name instead of 'Ms. Goode'. Misty licked her lip and continued, "I was thinking about you when I pulled away...I don't want you to think I'm just another person trying to sleep with you. I care about you. I like you a lot. There's just something about you that draws me in "

Cordelia bit her lip then said, "I know you're not like that. I can't explain it but being around you puts me at ease." She paused before seductively asking, "Do you want to play with me?"

Misty nodded furiously at the question. She felt tingles when Cordelia straddled her. She saw a glint in those big brown eyes that had been present in those videos. She watched as Cordelia unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. If she thought she was wet before, she didn't know what wet was because it heavily increased when Cordelia took Misty's hand and sucked two of her fingers in her mouth and then proceeded to push Misty's hand down to the waistband of her underwear and said, "Play with my clit."

God, how was this real? Cordelia let go of her hand and grabbed onto her shoulders. Misty pushed her hand inside her underwear, feeling the smooth skin there. She found her clit and softly started rubbing it. Cordelia leaned down and initiated another make out session. Her right hand ended up curling into the hair at the back of Misty's head.

Misty felt her hips jerk down against her fingers as she moaned into the kiss. So, she moved her hand, that had been holding onto Cordelia's hip, and wrapped her arm around her lower back to keep her steady. When she felt like she had her secure, she sped her fingers up on her clit. She wasn't going to leave it alone now.

Cordelia moaned in her mouth as her hips rolled into her fingers again and again. Their kisses got sloppier. Misty could feel the muscles in Cordelia's legs twitching. Cordelia pulled out of the kiss, rested her forehead against hers, and whispered, "I'm so close...please, faster."

Misty didn't say anything; she just followed the request. She moved her fingers as fast as they would go. Cordelia moaned over and over as she rolled her hips down. Misty felt her grip in her hair and on her shoulder tighten, it was like she was clinging onto her for dear life.

Cordelia's mouth was back on hers long enough to leave a sharp bite on her bottom lip. Their lips were only brushing when Cordelia moaned out, "Oh God, Misty!" Misty felt her back arching as she desperately moaned, "Oh! Fuck! Misty! Fuuckkk..."

Those moans were like music to Misty's ears. She never thought she'd actually have a chance to draw them out of Ms. Goode... Cordelia. It had Misty's panties so soaked that she knew there was no saving them. She slowed her fingers to help Cordelia's body come back down from the high.

Cordelia breathed heavily. She gasped out, "That was amazing." She slowly climbed off Misty's lap to sit by her left side, the opposite side than she was sitting on earlier. Misty turned her body as she did this and kept her hand snugly in Cordelia's underwear. Cordelia angled her body toward her from Misty's incessant need to keep her hand down there.

Misty pushed her hand down to let her fingers hover over her entrance. "Can I?" she shyly asked. She took in the beauty of Cordelia's post orgasm glow. She looked ever more gorgeous when need contorted her features and she whined out, "Yes!"

They held each other close as Cordelia moved her legs so that Misty could get between them. Misty gently pushed two fingers inside her. She felt her own pussy clench at how wet Cordelia was all because of her.

Cordelia's mouth dropped open into a sensual moan as her eyes closed and her head tilted back slightly. Misty set a slow rhythm. Cordelia grabbed the hair just above Misty's ear and whispered, "You don't have to go slow. You already have me more than ready for it."

Oh, that was a sexy couple of statements. Misty nodded softly as she sped up and got more forceful. Her lips parted out of arousal as she worked Cordelia's body. "Oh!" Cordelia let out in a high-pitched moan.

Misty's fingers were going so fast and so hard that she could hear the smack of her hand hitting Cordelia's soft skin. Cordelia's hands pulled her hair and clutched at her arm as she moaned. "Misty!"

Her name falling from those lips while she was so close to another orgasm was Misty's new favorite thing. She brought her thumb up to flick Cordelia's clit as she fingered her harder than she ever did to her ex.

Cordelia was pulling her face close. She was gasping and moaning as Misty felt her back arching yet again. Misty leaned her head down to kiss and suck on her neck. Apparently, it was good enough to push Cordelia over the edge. Misty felt her walls squeezing around her fingers so sweetly. _Damn_ , that felt amazing to Misty.

She had to let Cordelia know. She said, "You feel so good, Baby," as Cordelia moaned her name. Cordelia gasped as her orgasm went away. Her body relaxed in Misty's arm.

Misty moved her thumb off her clit but kept her fingers inside. She knew her clit had to be sensitive right now. She gave Cordelia a minute to breathe, and then she started softly thrusting her fingers.

Cordelia looked at her with hazy eyes, "You don't have to do that." Misty knew that, but her mind was telling her that Cordelia needed it. She replied, "You need it, I'm going to give it to you." When she saw Cordelia's eyes flutter, she knew she was right. She fingered her until she made her cum again.

When Misty finally pulled her hand out of Cordelia's underwear, it was soaked and cramping. She loved the wetness. The cramping she could have done without, it was worth it though. She would never get tired of doing that, she'd work through the cramps if she had to.

Cordelia pulled the zipper back up on her pants and buttoned them. She reached for the button on Misty's, and that's when Misty stopped her. Cordelia's feelings were more important than her need to get off. She grabbed Cordelia's hands and said, "I'm going to show you that I want more from you than just sex. I don't want you to touch me...not now, anyway. You deserve more."

Cordelia asked, "Are you sure? I'd be more than happy to return the favor." She gave Misty that sexy smirk and lip bite. It made this decision harder to follow through with, but she needed her to know how important she was.

"That would be a dream. Just not now. You’re important, Cordelia. More important than sex."


	5. She Let Me Finger Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty ends up doing something she isn't proud of & worries about how to tell Cordelia. Not many Misty/Cordelia moments in this chapter.

Misty was on her way to first period with Madison the next morning. She wondered what it would be like to see Cordelia after being finger deep in her pussy and playing with her clit. Cordelia was standing outside of her door like usual. When she locked eyes with Misty, she got a huge smile on her face.

Misty knew that had triggered her to grin like an idiot, but she couldn’t help it. She noticed a light blush appear on Cordelia’s features before she glanced away and bit down on her lip. Misty knew she was thinking about what she had done to her on her couch.

When the two of them got even closer, Cordelia looked at them and brightly said, “Good morning, girls!” Madison replied back unenthusiastically while Misty energetically said, “Good morning, Ms. Goode!” Madison walked inside the room in front of her and Ms. Goode gave her a wink. Misty giggled and went inside.

Cordelia started class. Everything went good at first. Misty couldn’t take her eyes off of her. Now, instead of just thinking about how beautiful she was, Misty could think about how great her pussy felt too. And those moans were a whole new level of sexy when she was the one causing them. If Misty focused really hard, she could almost still feel how Cordelia’s pussy had contracted around her fingers when she was in the midst of an orgasm.

Cordelia’s eyes drifted to hers a time or two, but Misty thought she did a great job teaching like she always did. Cordelia said, “Today we have a pop quiz over everything we went over last week.” She was met with a roomful of groans and noise of dissatisfaction. She said, “I’m sorry class, but it has to be done.”

She went to her desk and the stack of quizzes off the corner of her desk. She walked around and gave one to each student. Misty noticed almost every single boy in the class turn to stare at her ass after she stepped to the student behind them. Some of them tried not to let her notice. Others were shamelessly gawking at her. Misty figured she had to have noticed some of them.

Cordelia got to the row she was sitting in the back of. She handed Madison a quiz and said, “Good luck.” She stepped back to Misty and handed her one. Misty reached out for it and their fingertips brushed. She felt Cordelia’s fingers stroke hers briefly before releasing the quiz. She knew that had been intentional. She smiled at Cordelia. Cordelia’s lips tilted up slightly at the corners. Misty knew they couldn’t flirt in front of everyone, so she understood.

Brad was back from his in-school suspension. The seat next to Misty’s right was empty. Brad was sitting in the seat in front of it. Cordelia walked up to stop beside him. As she got one of the quizzes in her right hand and laid it on his desk, he loudly said, “Long time, no see, Ms. Goode. Damn, you look hotter than I remember.”

He ogled her entire body. “I would tear you up!” He gave her a hard smack on the ass. Instead of letting his hand fall, he squeezed her ass. Cordelia quickly grabbed his arm and slung him off of her. “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” she screamed at him.

The whole class was looking at them. Misty wanted to kick him right in the ball sack for grabbing her like that. Brad seemed to like all the attention. He gave a mean, mischievous smile to Cordelia. “I’m setting claim to you. I’m going to be the first student to fuck the shit out of you.” Misty felt livid at how he treated her, and his statement was so wrong because she’d already had the pleasure of having Cordelia. Of course, Misty didn’t want to fuck her just to brag to everyone else that she did it, like she figured Brad wanted to do.

Cordelia grabbed his wrist and roughly jerked it, “GET UP!” Brad stood up with a satisfied look on his face. He looked down at her with a smirk and asked, “Are you going to let me bend you over your desk in front of everyone?”

Cordelia pulled him to the front of the room. She proceeded to pull him to the door. She opened it and pushed him out, “You’re not welcome in my class anymore.” Then, she slammed the door in his face. The class could hear him trying to turn the doorknob. Cordelia must have had it locked because he couldn’t get in. They could all hear him scream, “FUCK YOU, YOU NASTY BITCH WHORE!”

Cordelia just ignored it as she resumed passing out quizzes. “Good luck, class. Lay your quizzes on my desk when you finish.” She sat down behind her desk and called Mrs. Baker to let her know what was going on. There weren’t any more problems during class. Right before the bell rang, Cordelia asked Charles, “Do you mind taking Brad’s belongings to him?”

“Yeah, I’ll take them,” he said. The bell rang and everyone started filing out. Misty hung back and asked, “Are you alright?” Cordelia smiled and said, “Yes, Sweetheart. I’m fine.” She walked closer to Misty and said, “I have to do some paperwork after school. If you want to go for a run, I’ll drive you home afterwards.”

Misty smiled at her, “That’d be great. Thank you, _Ms. Goode_.” She emphasized her name with a smirk and winked at her before heading out of the room.

Toward the end of second period, Mrs. Jackson let the class have free time after they all got finished with their work. Misty was sitting against the wall in the back row, she switched seats from where she usually sat to get some distance from Katie. That girl was a real bitch and Misty knew if she ever smarted off to her again that she wouldn’t be able to keep herself from smacking some sense into her.

If that happened, her dad would be pissed. She didn’t want to get in trouble. She was sure Cordelia wouldn’t be pleased to find out she had gotten in trouble for beating that skank’s ass. Plus, fighting at the school always led to at least three days suspension and she didn’t want to go that long without seeing Cordelia.

Seth, who was sitting beside her handed her an earbud. It kind of caught her off guard because she’d been lost in her thoughts. She looked over and saw that he had the other one in his ear. She took the one that he was offering and put it in her ear. Seth scooted his desk closer to hers. She had assumed he was listening to music, but she was in for a rude surprise.

She heard some very familiar moans. Moans that she’d luckily gotten to hear firsthand yesterday. He leaned in and she turned her head so she could hear him with her free ear. “Don’t give it away,” he whispered. There was no one else sitting by them, so they most likely wouldn’t get caught if one of them didn’t draw attention to themselves. He tilted his phone so she could see the screen. Misty wanted to rip the earbud out of her ear and shove him away.

Seeing Cordelia had her entranced. She was so sexy and beautiful at the same time. This was so wrong. She wouldn’t want Cordelia watching videos of her if their roles were reversed. Still, she couldn’t bring herself to stop looking at his phone. She was already starting to feel like shit.

Cordelia was on her hands and knees on a bed. There was Mr. Foxx…Hank, he didn’t deserve to be thought about as ‘Mr.’ anything. He was an asshole, plain and simple. He walked across in front of the phone and quickly walked around the bed to stand behind her. They'd obviously already been having sex for some time. You could tell that he grabbed her hair because Cordelia's head snapped back. She moaned after he did it. His other hand grabbed her hip and he thrusted into her. She moaned more loudly this time. 

You could see him moving behind her enough to tell that he was thrusting into her hard. He was grunting the whole time. Cordelia's hands dug down into the sheets. Hank kept her head held back with his grip in her hair. He moved his hand off her hip and you could see his hand smack down toward her ass. There was a loud, sensual moan from her after the very audible smack.

His hand went from her hip down to her clit. You could tell that his thrusts got faster. He grunted out, "Goddamn, you're tight." The look on her face was one of pure pleasure as her mouth dropped open into some breathy moans. He jerked her head even farther back, resulting in more high-pitched moans from her.

Then, she got quiet. She'd had an orgasm. Hank's hand went from her clit to her hip. He kept thrusting into her until he grunted, "FUCK!" He let go of her hair and you could tell he was easing his penis out of her. He walked over to the phone as she sat down on the bed. The video ended.

Seth looked at Misty and smirked when it ended. It was sick to watch that bastard fuck her, especially knowing how the videos became public knowledge. She didn’t know why Hank had posted them online, but it was fucked up. Seth started another video.

Cordelia was half-sitting and half-laying against the headboard, of what looked to be a different bed than the one in the previous video. Hank was holding his phone in his hand, recording himself sucking on her tits. He switched nipples ever so often, swirling and flicking his tongue on them. He’d close his lips around them and suck on them too.

Cordelia’s soft moans could be heard, but you couldn’t see her face. Hank’s teeth bared around her nipple and he slowly tugged it back, making Cordelia arch into him with a more intense moan. He released it with a popping sound. She breathlessly said, “Fuck, Hank…I need more.”

You could see him lean out to the side. He must’ve been propping the phone up against something on a bedside table. You could see more of them now. Cordelia’s face was now visible, while both of their bodies were visible down to their knees. He only had boxers on, and she only had panties on.

Hank pushed his hand down her panties, you could tell he was rubbing her clit. He reattached his mouth to a nipple. Her hands went to the back of his head and buried in his hair as she kept letting out soft moans. Hank switched nipples.

There was a breathless, “Please, Hank…rub it faster,” as she referenced what he was doing to her clit. He pulled his mouth back while he brought his free hand up to close around her throat, “If you want an orgasm you have to beg for it.”

Her left hand, which was closer to the phone, dropped to grab onto his shoulder. “Please…”

His mouth found her other nipple. She breathlessly said, “Please…please…please,” over and over and over again. His fingers looked to have sped up and she was panting now as she pleaded. He switched nipples after every few seconds.

Her hand left his hair and clutched onto the wrist of his hand that was still wrapped around her throat. Her eyes fluttered while her back arched. “Oh, please…” she moaned. Her ‘please’s’ turned more into moans than pants.

Misty couldn’t watch this anymore. She ripped the earbud out of her ear and dropped it on Seth’s desk. He gave her a questioning look. “I’ve seen enough,” she whispered into his ear. He just nodded and put the earbud in his own ear. Misty felt more disgusted with herself than she’d ever felt in her life. _Why the fuck did I watch that?_ she asked herself.

No more. This made twice that she’d given in and watched some of the videos of Cordelia. She felt a rush of overwhelming sadness at the thought of how Cordelia would feel if she knew that she’d watched them. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She quickly blinked them back. She wasn’t going to cry in class.

Thankfully, the bell rang. She pulled herself together as she gathered her things and headed to her next class. She kept feeling like she should let Cordelia know that she’d watched a few of them. She didn’t want her to be mad or, even worse, hurt. She didn’t really see Cordelia getting mad, but she definitely saw her being hurt and uncomfortable.

Misty went on about her day. The thought of telling Cordelia about what she did popped into her mind throughout her next two classes. The memory of what she had done with Cordelia at her house kept replaying in her mind too, but now the guilt kept her from fully enjoying the memories.

At lunch she ate with Madison, Zoe, Queenie, James, and Kevin like usual. She ate quickly and as soon as Madison was done, she leaned over to quietly ask, “Walk to the bathroom with me? I need to talk to you.” Madison gave her a worried looked, nodded, and said, “Let’s go.”

They stood up. Queenie asked, “Where are you two off to?”

“Restroom,” Madison said.

The two of them went into the handicap stall in the nearest bathroom and Misty closed the door behind them. She had already made sure no one else was in the bathroom with them. They were standing inches apart, face to face. Madison said, “Spill it, Bitch. I already know who this is about.”

Misty shushed her and then quietly said, “She took me back to her house to help me with an application, and…”

Madison was getting impatient, but at least she was quieter when she asked, “And what? I would ask if you tried to put the moves on her and she rejected you, but she was still flirty this morning in the hallway. So, what happened?”

“She let me finger her.”

Madison looked shocked and excited. Her jaw dropped before in turned into an ecstatic smirk, “Score!” She held her hand up for a high five. Misty gave her one before continuing, “Yeah, that was fun, _really_ fun. That’s not why I need to talk to you. After her class, Seth showed me a couple of her videos and now I feel like complete garbage for watching.”

Madison’s smirk fell, “Ew! I get that you think she’s hot…why would you watch videos if you could have the real thing?”

Misty looked down at her feet before looking back up and replying, “I didn’t know that’s what he was going to show me. I thought he was just listening to music when he gave me the earbud.” She shook her head when Madison gave her a disgusted look. “Never mind, but…how do I tell her? She needs to know that I saw them if we’re going to continue whatever’s going on between us.”

“Maybe she doesn’t have to know. Why tell her if it has the chance to ruin everything?”

“Madison, I have to tell her. It’ll eat me alive if I keep it from her.”

Madison rolled her eyes, “It’s your decision. Whatever happens, happens. Be sweet about it. Tell her you’re just a curious teenager and that you’re sorry.”

Misty hesitantly nodded. “Right, tell her I’m sorry and that it’ll never happen again.”

After school, Misty, Zoe, Queenie, and Madison were all in the hallway. Zoe asked Misty, “Want a ride home?”

“No thanks. I’m going to go for a run, I already have a ride lined up.”

Madison smirked at her. She knew who the ride was going to be with. Then, her smirk fell. Misty assumed it was because she remembered what she was planning to tell Cordelia. Madison leaned over and whispered, “Be nice and look cute. It’ll be hard for her not to forgive you.”

After her run, Misty went to one of the bathrooms and quickly reapplied some deodorant and changed back into her school clothes. She went out to the parking lot and saw Cordelia waiting for her by her car. Cordelia smiled when she looked up and saw her.

Cordelia asked, “How was your run, Misty?”

Misty smiled at her, “Good.”

They got in her car. Misty was so nervous; her palms were sweating. When Cordelia pulled out of the parking lot and began driving, Misty looked over at her beautiful face and said, “I need to tell you something.”


	6. You Fucked The Porn Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Misty's confession.

Cordelia gleefully asked, "What is it, Sweetheart?" She glanced at Misty. Her expression and tone became serious when she saw the look on Misty's face. She grabbed Misty's hand, "What's wrong?" She kept glancing at her as she drove.

Misty squeezed her hand and held on. What if this was the last time she'd ever be able to hold it? She looked at their hands entangled together. She got her nerve up to look at Cordelia's face. She softly said, "I know this is shitty..."

Cordelia glanced at her again, "What?"

"I... I watched some of your videos." She felt Cordelia's mood drop instantly. Misty rushed to say, "I'm sorry. I promise I won't ever do it again." She felt her heart drop when Cordelia pulled her hand away and put it back on the steering wheel. She could notice Cordelia's body grow more rigid. She hurriedly added, "Cordelia, I'm sorry. Please, I'll do anything to make you feel better."

She noticed the shakiness of Cordelia's voice when she asked, "Why did you do that?" She kept looking straight ahead at the road. She hadn't looked Misty's way since she told her. Misty could tell she was about to cry and that made her feel a million times shittier than she already felt.

She answered honestly with, "Someone showed them to me. It actually happened twice." As much as it killed her, she had to let her know the whole truth. She saw a single tear rolling down Cordelia's cheek. _Shit_. She quietly continued, "The first time, I admit I was curious. The second time...well I didn't know that's what he was going to show me. I knew I shouldn't watch it...I just couldn't look away at first." She paused, seeing Cordelia wiping under her eyes with her knuckles on her right hand. "The second time though, I stopped watching before the video ended. I couldn't bring myself to enjoy watching it after thinking about how that shithead posted them without your permission."

Cordelia finally looked at her. Misty's heart broke at how sad she looked. Cordelia asked, "Is that why you want me? Am I just a trophy for you to tell all of your friends about?" She started crying harder before she said, "Congratulations, you did it. You fucked the porn star."

Misty felt a few tears escape her own eyes. She reached for Cordelia's arm, for her to shrug away and quietly say, "Don't touch me." Misty started full-on crying, "Cordelia, that's not true. I thought you were beautiful, and I couldn't stop thinking about you since the first moment I saw you. I like you. I don't just want to have sex with you, I want to date you."

She had to stop talking because her sobs got uncomfortable. She calmed herself enough to add, "The only person I told was Madison, and I only told her because I needed her advice on how to tell you about watching the videos. I'm truly sorry. I know I'm garbage. I hope you can forgive me because I still want to date you. I would never push sex on you or tell anyone else about us."

Cordelia was quiet except for some sniffles as she turned onto Misty's street. She pulled into her driveway without a word and unlocked the car doors. Misty looked at her and asked, "Are we going to be ok?" She dried her face off with the back of her hand. Cordelia met her eyes and replied, "I don't know. I need some time to think."

Misty felt another wave of tears start as she opened the door and got out of the car. She leaned down and said, "I know this makes you feel terrible. I promise I'm not one of those people that will treat you like sex is the only thing you have to offer. I told you before how important I think you are. Just try to remember that." Cordelia nodded, "See you tomorrow, Misty." Misty offered a sad smile in return and shut the door.

Misty walked over to her front door. She turned to watch Cordelia pull out of the driveway and drive away. She was glad her dad wasn't home from work yet because she started crying so hard that she could barely unlock the door. Her hands were shaky. When she finally got in, she went to her room and collapsed on her bed in sobs. She hadn't been attracted to anyone since her ex and she'd managed to ruin it. _Why do I have to be so stupid?_

Her tears dried up eventually and she called Madison. Instead of answering with her usual 'Hey, Bitch' Madison's voice was sympathetic, "Hey, Mist. Did you tell her?"

Misty weakly replied, "It was awful... Madison, she cried."

"Fuck...that douche Foxx must have messed with her head."

Misty replied, "I don't want her to think I only want her for her body. I could tell that's what was going through her mind. It made me cry seeing her so upset and to know that I destroyed everything." She felt like she wanted to cry some more but her tears had run out.

Madison gently said, "You're a great person, Misty. I'm sure she'll realize that after she calms down. Let her cool off. Don't rush her."

Misty snuffed her nose. It felt icky and stopped up from all her crying. "Maybe you're right. As much as I want to fix things, I don't want to make them worse." She was quiet for a moment before saying, "I'm going to get off here. I don't really feel like talking anymore."

Madison softly replied, "Ok. I'm only a phone call away if you need me. I love you."

"Love you too."

Misty spent the rest of the evening in her room. Today she was glad that her dad wasn't the type to waltz into her room and question her to death about what was wrong. He tended to give her space and let her work through her own issues. When she came out and fixed dinner, she knew her dad could tell she was feeling down. He asked, "You going to be alright?"

She appreciated that he asked. She gave him a small smile and answered, "I'm tough. I hope it works out. If not, I'll find a way to be alright."

Misty laid down in her bed for the night. She heard her phone vibrate on the bedside table. She reached over, unlocked her phone, and her heart almost stopped beating as she saw the message. She recognized the number it was from as Cordelia's. It read, 'You're not garbage. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Can I bring you home with me?'

She smiled bigger than she ever had in her life. She read the message over and over, at least ten times. She texted back, 'Yes! Of course! I would love for you to!'

The next morning, Misty met up with Madison for breakfast in the school cafeteria. Most of the time they both skipped it, but today they went to get some pop tarts. Madison said, "You seem chipper compared to last night."

Misty swallowed a bite of her Pop tart, "Yes! Oh my God! I was going to tell you, she texted me after that. I think she's fine now. She asked me if she could take me to her house after school. I was so happy, and I was going to call you back. I guess I fell asleep."

Madison smiled back excitedly, "Holy shit! I hope you work everything out. The two of you are cute together, I have to say."

Misty gave her an amused, happy smile, "Awe, the ice queen's heart is melting." Madison playfully flipped her the bird and said, "Shut the fuck up. I have an image to uphold."

They both giggled. Misty said, "You can't tell anyone about us."

"Duh, I'm not stupid."

"Not even Zoe or Queenie."

Madison nodded as she ate the last bite of her pop tart. Then, she teased, "She's taking you to her house... she's going to fuck your stupidity out of you. You won't need videos then, she'll be fingering and licking you senseless."

Madison giggled as Misty tried to shush her. "I seriously doubt if that's what she's planning. Neither of us want just a sex thing."

Madison smirked, "It doesn't have to be just sex, but sex should totally be involved. Don't lie, you'd love to eat that pussy."

"Madison!" She laughed because she knew Madison was just trying to make her flustered and make her laugh. She stopped laughing and said, "You should really not talk about her like that anymore. I know you don't mean any harm. She's sensitive to it, you know?"

Madison got more serious, "I can understand that. Having that happen to her by that piece of shit prick had to have sucked major dick."

They walked to the trashcan and threw their trash away. Madison whispered, “Time to go see Girlfriend.” They walked to Cordelia’s class. Any doubts that may have been present that Cordelia may still be upset, vanished when she gave her a bright smile. Madison smiled at Misty before walking ahead so she could talk to Cordelia alone.

Misty heard the two of them say ‘Good morning’ to each other. She stopped in front of Cordelia, “Good morning!” She lowered her voice, “I’m sorry. You seem to be feeling better.” Cordelia nodded and quietly replied, “I am. I know you’re a good person.” Misty noticed her look over her shoulder.

She looked too and saw a few of her classmates approaching. Misty looked back at Cordelia. Cordelia said, “We’ll talk more later.”

“In the parking lot right afterschool?”

“Wait about fifteen minutes to come out. Give everyone time to leave.”

Misty nodded. She started to walk inside. She stopped in her tracks when she heard Cordelia sternly say, “You’re not welcome. Leave.” Misty turned to see Brad. He must have gotten up the stairs and walked down the hallway fast, because she didn’t see him before.

He stopped right in front of Cordelia. Misty stayed by her side in case she needed to step in. Teachers weren’t allowed to fight back against students, but she sure as Hell would do her best to fight him if he touched a hair on Cordelia’s pretty head.

She watched as Brad threw his books in the floor and got in Cordelia’s face to harshly say, “It’s not your decision, you filthy slut. My dad called the school board and they’re not going to let you kick me out.” He got impossibly closer to her, causing her to take a step back against the wall, and spat out, “Sluts don’t get to make decisions.”

He put his hands on the wall beside either on her shoulders, pinning her in place. His lips were barely an inch away from hers when he continued his disgusting statement, “From behind or the front is the only decision you get.” Cordelia put her arms up between them to try to create some distance.

His aggression was unnerving, and she could tell Cordelia was unsettled. She pushed his shoulder back roughly, “Stop being an asshole Brad!" She pushed him again until his hands fell. He took a step away from Cordelia and looked at Misty, "I know you're a fucking dyke. You probably want to fuck her too. But she's not gay! She likes cock too much! Haven't you seen any of the videos of Mr. Foxx screwing her like crazy?"

"Brad! Stop! You can't expect to stay in my class if you’re going to act like this and talk this way to me and your classmates!" Cordelia yelled.

The first period bell had already rung, but there were a bunch of students in the hallway staring at them. Misty felt someone nudge her shoulder and turned her head to see Madison beside her. Brad looked Misty up and down before turning his gaze back to Cordelia, "Maybe you two could work out. Misty could be the butch dyke in the bedroom." He grabbed Cordelia's wrist. She winced and Misty immediately took a step forward and slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

He let Cordelia's wrist go and screamed at Misty, "FUCK YOU!" He looked so angry that she feared he would hit her back. Madison jumped in between them and started cussing Brad all to pieces. He cursed back a time or two and then he finally shut up when Madison kept going. When Madison got quiet, he asked Cordelia, "Aren't you going to send them to the office for slapping and cursing at me?"

Cordelia held a straight face and said, "I didn't see or hear anything." He picked his stuff up out of the floor. Cordelia calmly said, "I'm calling Mrs. Baker to come get you. You're going to be in big trouble." He looked like he wanted to punch her. Instead, he clenched his jaw and turned to walk back down the hallway. All the students who had been watching, dispersed.

Cordelia looked at Misty and Madison, "Thank you, girls."

"I hope that dickhead falls down the stairs," Madison said before going back into the classroom.

Misty badly wanted to pull Cordelia into her arms for a big hug. She settled with patting her shoulder and asking, "Are you ok? Brad's an idiot. I've never seen him so cruel and aggressive."

Cordelia quietly replied, "He's getting too aggressive. It almost feels rape-y. I have a couple of boys in my fourth period that are the same way." Misty watched her shake her head like the thought made her skin crawl. "I'm sure Zoe's told you about Jake and Damian groping me on my first day back."

"She has. I wish there was something I could do."

Cordelia smiled softly, "We should head in." They went in the classroom. "Start reading chapter eleven. I have to make a phone call," Cordelia addressed the class. One of the boys asked, "Was that Brad screaming at you all out there?"

Cordelia answered, "Yes, it was." Everyone was supposed to be reading, but it was obvious that they were all eavesdropping on Cordelia's call to Mrs. Baker. "I don't know where he went. He was furious. He's getting too comfortable putting his hands on me."

The students looked around at each other at her words. Misty saw that Cordelia knew they were all listening to her. They all heard her say, "See you in a minute." She hung the phone up and Kara asked, "Is Mrs. Baker coming up here?"

"Yes. Please, read until she gets here."

A couple of minutes passed until Mrs. Baker walked in. "Hello, class. Ms. Goode brought to my attention the situation with Brad this morning. I have the janitors looking for him now. The reason I'm here is to tell you all how inappropriate it is for any of you to put your hands on one of your teachers. While I was told that Brad didn't hit Ms. Goode, he was very confrontational and made the atmosphere tense, he did grab ahold of her wrist and made disparaging remarks. He has touched Ms. Goode inappropriately and has relayed comments to her that are sexual in nature."

Mrs. Baker looked over the whole class with a very serious expression. She continued, "That is sexual harassment." That was a strong statement. Misty felt the weight of it hit the class. It was a very true statement. Mrs. Baker continued, "I am aware that he is not the only one. From what I know, none of you have went as far as grabbing Ms. Goode. However, I have heard about how some of you talk about her and some of the remarks you have made directly to her. That is unacceptable. Katie you have been written up for how you talked to her, and Chloe I've had to see you too. It's not just the boys, you girls should show her respect too. I will not tolerate the sexual harassment. The way he treated his classmates this morning was also intolerable. I'm going to put Brad in the in-school suspension room during this class period for the rest of the semester. He will still complete his work and earn his credits, but he will not be allowed in this room. We gave him two chances and he proved that he couldn't behave. I'll let you all get back to your class."

She looked at Cordelia, "I'll be back at the beginning of every period. If anyone gets out of line, send them to me."

"Thank you, Mrs. Baker.”

After school, Madison stood with Misty by her locker. Zoe and Queenie walked over to them and Zoe asked, "You got a ride, Misty? The buses already pulled out."

Madison said, "I'm going to drive her home. I have some major gossip about David to catch her up on."

Queenie chuckled and said, "Damn, your mom's going to flip her shit when she finds out you've had somebody in that car after seeing you fuck David in it."

Madison rolled her eyes, "She's not going to find out."

Zoe laughed and said, "We're going out to eat and then we're going to watch a movie later, if you all want to join text us."

"Will do," Misty said even though she had other plans.

Madison walked out with Misty after they already left. "Go have fun with Girlfriend." Misty said, "Bye, Madison."

Madison got in her car as Misty walked over to where Cordelia was waiting for her in her car. Everyone else was already gone. Misty got in the car.

Cordelia glanced outside to make sure no one was around before she leaned over and kissed her. It was quick and soft. It caught Misty by surprise, but she was so happy everything seemed to be back to normal. Cordelia pulled back, "Did you have a good day, Sweetie?"

"It's better now that I'm with you. I'm so glad I didn't ruin this." She grabbed Cordelia's hand and brought it to her lips to kiss the back of it.

She released it and Cordelia pulled out of the parking lot. As she started driving, she said, "You didn't ruin it. I remembered how well you treated me and how respectful you were. I realized that you wouldn't have turned me down when I was going to return the favor if you were in this for the wrong reasons." She looked at Misty and winked after she said it.

Misty felt herself blush, "I hate it that I made you cry."

Cordelia reached down and squeezed her thigh, "Don't worry about it. I assumed someone would show them to you at some point. I'm just wary of everyone that shows interest in me since Hank. He...didn't treat me the best. Then, he did…that. I've barely dated since then because every time I did the guy would try to sleep with me after the first date. They all just wanted one thing and when I didn't give it to them, they would get mad like I owed it to them. Like because they took the time to take me to dinner and bought me some food that I should be happy to let them have their way with me."

Misty’s hand went to settle on top of Cordelia’s hand that was on her thigh. “That’s so slimy.” She wasn’t sure if she should ask what she was about to, but she went ahead with it, “Don’t answer this if it makes you uncomfortable…why did he post the videos?”

Cordelia took a deep breath before she replied. “My relationship with Hank was fine in the beginning. We went out. He was fun. He was charming. After a while he stopped wanting to do anything besides having sex. We didn’t go out anymore. He still wanted me to go home with him every day after school. Sometimes he would go home with me, but most of the time I went with him. I got tired of it and told him I wanted to break up if all he wanted was sex. He got angry, really angry, and threatened to post those videos of us online if I broke up with him. That made me so mad and disgusted that I went ahead and broke it off. I didn’t think he would go through with it. He did."

"Fuck him," Misty muttered just loud enough for Cordelia to hear.

"If you're wondering about how the videos came about, he talked me into it. Said he wanted them because they would be hot. He was still fun and charming when I started letting him do it. He promised that he would never show anyone."

Cordelia’s hand left her thigh when she needed it to turn the steering wheel. Misty said, “I don’t even know him, and I hate him. He didn’t deserve you.” Misty let her hand go to Cordelia’s thigh this time. She made sure not to place it high enough to come off as sexual. “You’re wonderful, Cordelia. You’re smart, sweet…” she trailed off as she brought her hand from her thigh to playfully pinch at her cheek, “and cute as a button.”

Cordelia giggled. Misty’s hand went back to her thigh. She loved touching her, sexually or not. She saw Cordelia bite her lip before saying, “This might seem like weird timing…I want to have sex with you today.” She glanced at Misty and raised her brow suggestively. She kept glancing between the road and Misty as she continued, “I want to touch you and…go down on you.”

She gave Misty a wink that was followed by that damn seductive giggle. The giggle that made Misty’s heartrate pickup. Cordelia continued, “I would love for you to go down on me too, if that’s something you would want to do.”

Misty felt her mouth go dry at the thoughts alone that her words had provoked. It took her a moment to be able to speak. She forced out, “I-I would love to. But why now?”

Cordelia glanced over, looked her up and down, and replied, “You talk about what others deserve. The way you are with me is so nice and sweet. You deserve to have whatever you want.” She looked back at the road. She grabbed Misty’s hand, that was on her thigh, and brought it up to cup her through her skirt. Cordelia let go of her hand and put hers back on the wheel.

 _Oh fuck_ , Misty thought. Cordelia was really going to do all the things she said. Misty rubbed her through the material. Cordelia continued, “I want to give it to you. I haven’t wanted someone this much in a long time.”

Misty could tell that her jaw was hanging open. Cordelia glanced at her. She must could see how visibly affected she was because she giggled that damn giggle again.

They made it to Cordelia’s house soon after and Misty followed her inside. “Do you want something to eat or drink?” Cordelia asked.

 _I want something to eat alright_ , she thought. She wasn’t going to say that out loud though. She said, “No, thanks. I just want to be with you.”

Cordelia grabbed her head. She bit her lip again before asking, “Shall we head to the bedroom then?” Misty nodded energetically and said, “Yeah, uh huh, we should totally do that.” She knew she sounded excited and like she couldn’t wait…but she really couldn’t wait. She was dying to be in bed with her.

Cordelia smirked. Then, she grabbed her hand and lead her to her bedroom. When they were inside, Misty noticed that she’d seen it before in one of the videos. The bedding was different, but the frame was the same.

Cordelia was looking at her with a smile as she kicked her shoes off. "You want to take yours off, Sweetie?" she asked.

"Um, yeah," Misty replied. She was so excited that she had zoned out there. She kicked her shoes off too and got rid of her socks. Cordelia didn't have any socks on. Cordelia grabbed her hand and led her to the bed. She climbed over to the middle of it and sat up against the headboard.

She held her hand out to Misty, "Come here," she said with a flirty smile. Misty took her hand and climbed up to settle beside her. Cordelia let go of her hand so they could hold onto each other. She brought her soft, plump lips to Misty's for a passionate kiss.

Misty could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Cordelia had felt it too because she pulled out of the kiss and whispered, "Calm down. It's just me."

Misty ran a hand through that perfect blonde hair and breathily said, "I'm so happy and excited to be here with you." Cordelia smiled in response and initiated another kiss. Her hands gently massaged Misty's chest, resulting in gasps.

Misty's head was spinning when she felt hands go down to the hem of her shirt and start slowly easing it up. She pulled her arms away from Cordelia to allow her to take it off. Her shirt ended up in the floor. She untucked Cordelia's shirt as she felt soft hands unhooking her bra.

Those same hands slowly pulled the straps down her arms and threw the bra in the floor. When they started massaging her bare breasts, Misty started breathing heavily and frantically started working at the buttons on Cordelia's shirt. Cordelia's lips were on hers again. Misty couldn't help how frantic she'd become as she sloppily kissed her back.

Cordelia softly pinched at her nipples. Misty moaned at how fucking great it felt, not just the action but the fact that Cordelia was the one doing it. She managed to work some of the buttons on Cordelia's shirt loose. She pulled back to jerk it up Cordelia's body. Those talented hands leaving her so Misty could jerk the shirt over her head and toss it to the floor.

She took in her bra-clad chest. "Damn Cordelia, you're beautiful," she gasped out. She jerked at the hook and zipper on the side of Cordelia's pencil skirt as the button on her own pants came undone by those soft, talented hands. Misty got the skirt started down Cordelia's hips as the zipper on her pants came down.

Cordelia smirked as she moved to help Misty get her skirt off. She sat up on her knees, grabbed the waistband of Misty's pants and underwear, and said "I only let you take my skirt off so I could move around easier. It's your turn first. I want to take care of you."

Misty visibly swallowed, causing Cordelia to give her that seductive giggle before dragging her remaining clothes off of her. When they were off, Cordelia crawled up between her legs, "Lay down, Sweetie." Misty nodded and did as she said. She wanted Cordelia so badly that it was a little nerve-wracking.

Cordelia crawled up farther, her face hovering over Misty's. "Relax," Cordelia said sweetly. Misty took a deep breath and replied, "I'm okay." Cordelia kissed her from her lips all the way to her chest. Cordelia looked up into blue eyes as she stuck her tongue out and forcibly licked on her nipple.

Misty's hands went to that perfect blonde hair as she moaned from the sensation. Cordelia kept eye contact as she closed her lips around it and lightly sucked. Cordelia got rougher. "Shit, Cordelia," Misty moaned.

Cordelia switched nipples. Misty's hips rose up against her body like they had a mind of their own. She was almost embarrassed by how she was humping her and by how much she was now moaning.

Cordelia's mouth pulled back while her hand went to Misty's vagina. "Is this where you need me?" she asked teasingly.

“Yes…” she moaned out as her head leaned back farther onto the pillow.

Cordelia’s face was just above hers again. She was watching Misty as she gently pushed two fingers inside. Misty’s mouth dropped open as she moaned, “Fuck…”

She grabbed onto the soft skin on Cordelia’s back as the fingers inside her thrusted at an even pace. It was slow and steady, but quickly sped up when Misty’s moans got tremendously louder. She felt Cordelia nip at her earlobe and neck as her thumb started rubbing up and down on her clit.

Misty’s whole body arched into her. She felt Cordelia push a third finger into her. “Fuck! Cordelia!” Her voice came out high-pitched. The thumb left her clit and Cordelia’s mouth wrapped around it. When she started sucking and flicking her tongue, Misty thought she was going to lose it.

Her moans were more desperate, and they wouldn’t stop. She grabbed Cordelia’s hair. Then, quickly removed them to rip at the sheets so she wouldn’t hurt her. Her back arched as she felt her orgasm starting.

Cordelia’s fingers were quick, rough, and they curled up to hit her g-spot with every thrust. She was sucking just right, not too hard and not too light. That tongue, “Oh my God!” that tongue was going so fast that Misty couldn’t catch her breath. Cordelia had definitely done this before.

“Oh my God! Fuck, Cordelia! Ohhh!” Her orgasm was mind-blowing. It felt so incredible. Cordelia slowed down. Misty started relaxing, and she pulled her mouth away and eased her fingers out.

Cordelia laid down beside Misty, stroking her hair as she gave her time to breathe. Misty looked over at her, “Oh, shit. I’ve never felt anything like that.” Cordelia bit her lip before saying, “You taste pretty good.” Then, she winked at her.

Misty giggled as she rolled half on top of her and wrapped her arms around her. “Oh, you want to be cute…let’s get you out of this underwear and see who can make who moan louder.” There was another lip bite and giggle, both drove Misty crazy with desire. She quickly unhooked Cordelia’s bra, threw it to the side, and pulled her underwear off.

She threw them to the side too. She sat back on her knees as she spread Cordelia’s legs. She took a good, long look at her body. It was absolutely breathtaking to see it in person. Her pussy was so pretty. It looked delicious. Her eyes roamed slowly up Cordelia’s body to her perfect, perky tits. She couldn’t wait to have her.

She spread Cordelia’s pussy with her fingers, briefly stroking her clit before trailing her fingers down to gently push two inside her. She heard a soft moan from Cordelia. She crawled up and laid down beside her. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” she said honestly.

Cordelia turned her head to look at her, “You’re not half bad yourself.” She winked again. Misty let the pace of her fingers get harder and faster after that little wink. Cordelia grabbed onto her shoulder as her fingers got impossibly harder. “Oh!”

Misty teasingly whispered, “Do you like that? Does my Cordelia like it hard?”

She felt Cordelia’s other hand bury in her hair. “Yes,” she moaned to the questions. Misty sped her fingers up. She could hear her hand pounding against Cordelia’s skin, but Cordelia was moaning and squirming, so she obviously liked it.

“Fuck, Misty! I need you to…OH!”

“You need me to what?”

Cordelia already seemed like she was well on her way to an orgasm. Her back arched, “Oh, God! I need you on my clit.” Her back settled on the mattress. Misty quickly withdrew her fingers and started rubbing mercilessly at her clit.

“Oh fuck, Misty!” Cordelia pulled her into a sloppy kiss as her hands tightened in her hair and on her shoulder. Cordelia’s lips left hers again as her back arched and her whole body started shaking. “Fuck, Misty! OH…OH SHIT…uhh!”

Her body relaxed and she was breathing heavily. Misty brought her hand up to wrap around her waist. Cordelia’s eyes were glassy, and her cheeks were flushed. She was still breathing heavily so Misty decided to tease, “That must have been some orgasm.”

Cordelia met her eyes, “It was.”

Misty pulled her closer and whispered, “You still have at least one more to go. You said you wanted me to eat you out.” As soon as she stopped talking, she put her mouth on Cordelia’s nipple because she hadn’t gotten to appreciate her tits yet. She brought her hand up to cup her other breast.

She switched which nipple she was sucking and licking on, letting her hand play with the other one. She felt Cordelia’s hands on her back. Misty loved those little, pink nipples. She tugged on the one in her mouth with her teeth before kissing down her body to lick on her clit.

Misty’s hands were on her breasts, playing with her nipples. Cordelia’s hands grabbed Misty’s wrists. She licked on Cordelia’s bundle of nerves continuously. After hearing the sensual moan it brought out of Cordelia, she couldn’t leave it alone.

She sucked it into her moan, licking and nibbling at it relentlessly. “Aw…ah…uh,” she could hear Cordelia moaning. She pinched those nipples harder as she continued devouring her clit. “Misty!”

Cordelia’s legs squeezed against her head as she squirmed like crazy. Misty pulled her mouth back enough to say, “Keep your legs spread.” She firmly reattached her mouth. Cordelia’s legs opened more for her.

Misty felt her back arch and her whole body jerk as she moaned out, “Misty, I can’t…I’m going to cum.” Her hands squeezed Misty’s wrists harder. She felt Cordelia’s legs quivering as one of her heels dug into her back. Then, Cordelia started arching higher off the bed. She screamed, “FUCK! MISTY! THAT FEEL SO GOOD!”

Cordelia’s legs shook like crazy through it as more moans left her. She relaxed and Misty pulled away. Misty sat up on her knees and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. When she looked down and saw how wet and glistening Cordelia was, she couldn’t resist. She leaned down and cleaned her up with her tongue. She did taste delicious…very delicious.

She settled on the bed beside Cordelia with a grin, “I think I won. I didn’t just make you moan louder, I made you scream.”


	7. I Can Make You Orgasm Harder Than Hank Did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia has a not-so-nice encounter with a fellow teacher.

Cordelia had let Misty stay all night with her. Misty called her dad and told him she was staying at Madison's. Her dad replied with an, "Ok," and didn't ask any questions. It was the best night of Misty's life. She slept in Cordelia's bed, with her, naked all night. They had cuddled, but they hadn't fooled around anymore. 

That was fine with Misty because Cordelia needed to know that she was more than a warm, hot body and a pretty face. Misty woke up before her, and even though she was going to show Cordelia how wonderful she was with or without sex, she couldn't help but marvel at her naked body. She found her to be beyond gorgeous.

Misty was lucky enough to have her arm wrapped around Cordelia's waist as the older of the two laid on her back. They had a sheet pulled up on them that rested just underneath where Misty's arm laid around Cordelia's waist. Misty took in how peaceful Cordelia looked as she slept. Her face was relaxed, and her lips parted.

Misty let her eyes go down, once again, to watch the rise and fall of her chest. Her tits were truly amazing. They were perky and looked mouth-watering even when she was laying down. Her nipples were hard from the slight chill in the air from the air conditioner. Misty wanted to take them between her thumbs and index fingers and lightly pinch them until Cordelia woke up with soft moans. Then, she'd lick on them and softly suck them into her mouth, only letting up to tell Cordelia how wonderful she is.

After that, she would trail her fingers down to slide them into Cordelia's tight pussy, that she was sure would be wet from all the nipple action. Then, she would kiss down her taut stomach to wrap her lips around that precious clit until she had her...

 _No! I have to stop having these thoughts about her constantly_ , Misty thought. She looked back up at Cordelia's beautiful face. She watched her sleep until a few minutes later when Cordelia's alarm clock went off. Cordelia woke up and groggily turned, then leaned over to turn the alarm off. Misty had loosened her hold to allow her to reach the clock. When Cordelia settled back on the bed, she turned toward Misty and the younger of the two pulled her close.

Misty smiled and said, "Good morning, Gorgeous." Cordelia smiled back and replied, "Good morning, Cutie." Cordelia threw her arms around Misty's neck as she hugged her body to her own. To Misty, that move was erotic as she felt Cordelia's tits press into her own. Cordelia had pulled her so close that all Misty hoped for was that she didn't feel how wet she'd gotten from staring at her while she was asleep.

Thankfully, Cordelia hadn't gotten close enough to her pussy to feel the wetness coating her lips and her thighs. Cordelia kissed her before pulling back to say, "Time to get up. You wouldn't want to be late for first period." Cordelia winked and gave her that damn giggle after she said it.

Misty laughed and teased back, "No, I wouldn't want that. My teacher's a real hardass about stuff like that." Cordelia laughed and they got up. They each took a quick shower. Misty put on the same clothes she had been wearing the day before as Cordelia got dressed and did her makeup.

"Do you want me to take you home so you can change? Or you could wear something of mine," Cordelia said.

"Oh, I'm fine. Really, they’re not dirty or anything."

-

Misty was leaving Mr. Rollins class with Madison, Zoe, and Queenie. She got a text and looked down at her phone to see that it was from Cordelia. It read, "I'm going out with some of the other teachers for drinks. I'll call you later and maybe I can come get you."

Misty texted back, "Have fun. I'd love to see you whenever you're free!" She put her phone in her pocket and Queenie asked, "You all want to go to the mall? I need some new shoes; these ones are falling apart."

"Yeah, let's go. We can stop by the food court," Zoe said.

Madison snorted and said, "Maybe I can help you pick some out that don't look like they're from a swap meet."

Queenie gave her a look, "Bitch, there ain't nothing wrong with Sketchers."

"If we were in 2002," Madison snarked back.

Zoe asked Misty, "So, you coming with us today or are you going for a run?"

"And miss Madison and Queenie fighting over shoes...no way am I missing that. I'm definitely coming along."

Zoe smiled, "Great. I've missed hanging out with you outside of school."

Hours later after going to the mall and Zoe dropping her off at her house, Misty got a call from Cordelia. She answered with an enthusiastic, "Hello."

"Hello, Sweetheart. Can I come pick you up?"

"Totally. You can come anytime. My dad's working until late tonight."

About half an hour later, Misty heard a knock on the door. She had put on a fresh outfit in case Cordelia let her stay over again, so she wouldn't have to keep wearing the same one to school. She went and opened the door to greet Cordelia. They got in her car and Cordelia pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"God, I missed you. I should've skipped drinks to be with you," Cordelia said.

"I missed you too," she said back. Then, she decided to tease, "Drinking and driving...tsk tsk tsk you're a bad influence, Ms. Goode."

Cordelia laughed, "I only had two beers. I wouldn't do anything to chance hurting you." She winked and pulled out of the driveway.

"How did the whole having drinks thing go?"

Cordelia glanced at her with her eyebrows scrunched up, "Bad. If Myrtle...Ms. Snow... wouldn't have went, I wouldn't have even considered it."

Misty laid a hand softly on Cordelia's thigh, "What happened?"

"Mr. Davis kept trying to fuck me." She glanced at Misty and asked, "Do you want me to tell you?"

Misty felt pissed that he had tried to get with her Cordelia. She also got pissed at the fact that Cordelia couldn't go anywhere or do anything without some creep trying to sleep with her. She couldn't imagine getting unwanted advances all day every day. She nodded at Cordelia’s question.

Cordelia started telling her about it. "I met Myrtle...Ms. Snow... in the parking lot. We walked in together. Seven or eight of the other teachers were there. Mr. Rollins and Mrs. Jackson were both there. I noticed Mrs. Jackson give me a nasty look and whisper to some of the others, which I'm sure was something very negative. I had two beers and talked to some of the others, but I stuck to Ms. Snow the whole time."

"Is she the only one nice to you?" Misty asked.

"Well...yes. Some of them talked briefly to me today, but I could tell that they didn't really want to. Mr. Rollins even talked to me. I think he feels awkward about me turning him down for dinner.

We were all standing by the bar. I gave up on interacting with everyone else, so I turned my attention to Ms. Snow. She was telling me about her traveling plans for this summer when Mr. Davis came over. He put his hand on my lower back and said, 'You look good. You always look good in these tight skirts.'

I pulled his hand off me. His eyes were all over me and I knew everyone had heard what he said because they were trying to discreetly watch us. I saw them all glancing at us and whispering to each other.

He leaned in close to my ear. I could smell liquor on him as he whispered, ‘I want to make you feel good...I know for damn sure you can make me feel good.’ He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I had to physically push him off as I told him to stop. Keep in mind that Ms. Snow was standing right beside me and everyone else could see us, it was really embarrassing.

He responded by chuckling. He wrapped his arms around me again and pushed his body up against mine. I tried to push him away and he said, 'Come on. Don’t be like that.' His hands went down to the back of my thighs, he picked me up and sat me down on the bar. I don't know how he did it, but he eased my skirt up just enough to get his body between my legs."

Misty quickly wondered how that happened too because Cordelia's skirt went all the way to her ankles and considering that it was a pencil skirt, she knew it didn't have much give to it. She wondered out loud, "I don't know how he did that. How far did he have it pulled up?"

Cordelia glanced at her again, "It was still down past my knees. I guess if a man wants between your legs, he's going to find a way to get there. He was running his hands up and down my sides. I gave him a more stern, 'Stop' and harshly pushed his hands away.

He grabbed at my thighs and said, 'Come home with me. I'll let you choose how you want it. I can make you orgasm harder than Hank did.' At this point he was talking loud enough for everyone to hear him again." Cordelia looked at Misty and she could tell that Cordelia's cheeks were red from just talking about the situation.

Cordelia continued, "He pissed me off, so I pushed him hard and called him a dickhead. The push didn't get him off. He was still all over me and he replied with, 'Yeah, I'm trying to get my dickhead wet.' I was speechless. He forced a kiss on me.

I'm thankful that Ms. Snow stepped in. She pulled him out from between my legs and told him, 'She's told you to stop multiple times, you need to leave her alone now.' He walked over to join the others and I got off the bar. I just wanted to come home.

Ms. Snow walked with me to my car and said, 'These grown men are no better than the teenagers we teach. I'm sorry, Cordelia. I should have stepped in sooner.' I told her that I was glad she actually did something to stop it instead of just watching and grinning like everyone else was doing. I think they thought that I would leave with him. So yeah, it sucked. I'm never going out with any of them again unless it's just with Ms. Snow."

Misty gently squeezed her thigh. “I wish you didn’t have to go through this shit. If I wasn’t your student, I would go with you everywhere just to protect you.” Cordelia glanced at her with a genuine smile, her cheeks were still red as she replied, “That’s sweet of you, but you don’t have to be my bodyguard. I appreciate the offer.”

Misty saw her bite her lip and she seemed to have that glint in her eyes again. The glint that Misty had only seen from the two times they had fooled around and from the videos. _Damn_ , she wanted that glint to still be there when they got to Cordelia’s house, and she wanted it to lead to something pleasurable.

When they got to Cordelia’s house, she excused herself to change into some jeans and a t-shirt. She came back to the living room, and Misty’s eyes were glued to her. She was just so beautiful…and the casual clothes seemed to fit her like a glove even more than her work clothes did.

Cordelia remained standing in front of where Misty sat on the couch as she asked, “What would you like to eat? Is macaroni and sour kraut alright?” Misty made herself look up into Cordelia’s eyes as she smiled and said, “Yeah, that’d be fine. Whatever you want.”

After Cordelia cooked, they ate, and Misty helped her with the dishes. She badly wanted to push Cordelia up against the sink and make out with her. She refrained. _She’s already had Mr. Davis aggressively try to fuck her_ , Misty thought.

The two of them ended up in that very position moments later. It had been Cordelia that initiated the kissing, so Misty put her in the position she’d been fantasizing about. After all, Cordelia had started it, so she must have wanted it to happen too.

The kissing got hotter by the second. Misty flicked her tongue against Cordelia’s, trying to mimic how she wanted to flick at her clit. It had been a good idea because Cordelia moaned in her mouth as she seemed to catch the implication. Misty sucked on her tongue, the way she’d suck on her clit if given the chance, as she pushed her hand up Cordelia’s shirt and grabbing her tit.

Cordelia pulled out of the kiss with a gasp. “My bedroom…” she said. Misty grabbed her hand and led the way. As soon as they stepped across the doorway, Misty pulled Cordelia’s shirt over her head and threw it down. She reattached her mouth to Cordelia’s, lifting her up in the air until Cordelia wrapped her legs around her waist.

They kissed frantically, gasping and moaning continuously, as Misty carried her to the bed. Misty carefully laid her down, making sure to let Cordelia’s pretty head rest on the pillow, as she stayed on top of her.

She finally broke the kiss to unbutton Cordelia’s pants. She stared into her brown eyes while she pulled the zipper down. She got lost in them momentarily, seeing that the glint had returned to them. She focused back on the task at hand and grabbed the waistband of Cordelia’s pants and underwear.

She slowly pulled them down, admiring Cordelia’s beautiful body as she threw them in the floor. _How am I lucky enough to be with her?_ she asked herself. She kissed the inside of Cordelia’s knee before bringing her face up to hover over Cordelia’s. “You’re really the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in my life,” she said.

Cordelia smiled as she stroked Misty’s cheek with her palm. “You’re beautiful too, Sweetheart.” They shared a sweet smile. Then, Misty’s hands found the back of Cordelia’s bra. She took it off of her and let it go to the floor.

Misty looked down at her tits. “I’ve wanted you all day.” Her thumbs found Cordelia’s nipples and began rubbing back and forth. Cordelia softly moaned, “Mmm,” then her hands were pulling Misty’s shirt up her body.

Misty’s thumbs left those newly hardened nipples for Cordelia to take her shirt off. When Cordelia threw it aside, Misty’s attention went back to them, only this time her mouth softly suckled on the right one as her finger and thumb lightly pinched the other one.

One of Cordelia’s hands went to the back of her head to hold her in place as she quietly moaned, “Misty, that’s great.” She kept doing what she was doing, and she felt Cordelia’s other hand unhook her bra. Cordelia would just have to be patient, there’s no way she was pulling away now to let her fully remove her bra, not when she had that sweet little nipple so hard in her mouth and Cordelia arching into her touch. Oh, and the other one between her thumb and finger, just as hard and deserving of attention.

She felt Cordelia’s hand go under her bra to massage her breast. Her other hand left the back of her head and found her other breast. Cordelia zeroed in on her nipples, making her moan. Misty felt Cordelia arching into her more, “Misty…my pussy’s aching for you,” she moaned out.

She couldn’t deny something as sexy as that. She pulled her mouth away, gave each nipple a final pinch, and slung her bra off. She kissed Cordelia’s plump pink lips and then started kissing down her body. She noticed how tense the muscles in Cordelia’s stomach were as she kissed over them.

Her lips kissed at Cordelia’s clit before sucking it into her mouth and letting her tongue start flicking it. She heard Cordelia let out what sounded like a sigh of relief. Misty put her hands on her thighs to hold them apart. Cordelia moaned, “Uhh, that’s great…keep going.”

Misty let her tongue work. Cordelia softly said, “Go down a little bit.” She did as she was told and let the flat of her tongue flatten over the precious bud, massaging it. Cordelia’s legs tensed, “There, Baby. That’s the spot…,” she moaned out.

After getting on the right spot, Misty let her tongue speed up. Cordelia’s back arched as she moaned, “ _Oh, God_ …Misty, please!” She looked up to see Cordelia gripping at her hair with both hands. Yeah, she was doing it right.

Misty let her right hand ease down Cordelia’s thigh and let her fingers rest on her entrance. “ _Ohh…_ ” Misty didn’t want to pull her mouth away, she hummed to seek approval, “Huh?” She needed to know that Cordelia wanted her inside before she just went ahead and did it.

“ _Yes!_ Misty, please…”

Misty pushed two fingers inside her and curled them up with each slow, but hard thrust. It drove Cordelia wild; she was squirming, and her back was arching like crazy. It took everything for Misty to keep her held down with just her left hand on her thigh. She glanced up at her again to see that her hands were still buried in her hair and her eyes were shut. She was hoping she didn’t rip any of that pretty blonde hair out and hurt herself.

When Misty decided to start nibbling on her clit simultaneously, it had moan after moan leaving Cordelia’s lips. Cordelia’s legs were all over the place, squeezing against her, loosening again, and her feet were all over her back. “Oh, God! Misty…I can’t…take it…”

She had never heard Cordelia tell Hank that in any of the few videos that she had watched. Taking account of how much squirming there was and how much Cordelia was moaning, Misty quickly wondered if she was overstimulating her. She was going to pull away and ask if she needed her to stop, but Cordelia moaned out, “ _Oh my God!_ I’m going to cum so hard!” 

She knew better than to stop for even a second when she heard that. Seconds later, Cordelia was grinding against her mouth. Her back arched higher and she full-on screamed, “MISTY! OH, FUCK! OH, GOD! OHH! OH!” Her pussy strongly tightened around Misty’s fingers with each burst of pleasure.

Misty loved how it felt. She kept going until Cordelia calmed down and relaxed on the bed. She pulled her mouth away and slowly withdrew her fingers. She leaned down to clean her up, savoring the taste. Cordelia’s hands finally left her hair and her eyes reopened. Misty went up to lay beside her. She saw how heavily Cordelia was breathing and how mind-blown she looked. Cordelia looked over at her, “Woah. You’re a dream,” she said.

Misty smiled then she leaned in to give Cordelia a kiss on the cheek. She started to move away, but Cordelia’s hand grabbed her neck gently and she seductively whispered, “Get on top of me and ride my fingers.” There was that damn giggle, and Misty couldn’t resist.

She quickly pulled her pants and underwear off and straddled her. Cordelia looked up at her teasingly. Misty felt two of those long, slender fingers slide inside her. A shiver went down her back as Cordelia’s other hand went to hold onto her hip and she started riding.

She started out slow, moaning each time she lowered herself on them. She changed to grinding and moaned sensually, “Cordelia…” The change put some much-needed pressure on her swollen clit. She got faster and Cordelia seductively said, “That’s it, Baby. Ride them like you mean it.”

Misty got impossibly wetter. She was sure the slickness had to be rolling down Cordelia’s wrist by now. She moaned out, “ _Shit,_ Cordelia. You’re going to make me cum fast if you start talking like that.” The rhythm of her hips got harsher. Those fingers just felt so fucking spectacular.

Cordelia’s voice was dripping with sex, “So wet just for little ole me.” Misty’s head fell back as she moaned louder. Her pussy involuntarily clenched. Cordelia continued in that damn voice, “Getting tighter…mmm…my fingers must feel good…”

“ _Fuck, C-Cordelia_ …” Misty could feel herself getting close. She could feel her face flushing and Cordelia saw it because she continued, “Or you really like the way I’m talking to you…which is it, Baby?”

It took Misty a few seconds to answer, between moans she gasped out, “Both… _shit!_ ”

Misty looked down into her eyes. Cordelia smirked and said, “Get on my face.” Misty didn’t question it, she just did it. She settled with a knee on either side of Cordelia’s head. Those fingers never left her. Cordelia’s tongue harshly licked her clit once, making her shiver.

Cordelia said, “Ride my fingers and I’ll suck on your clit.” Misty started her rhythm back and had to grab onto the headboard as Cordelia suckled her bundle of nerves so lovingly that it made her feel like crying. Cordelia’s tongue joined the mix to firmly, yet still softly, lick the small bud.

“FUCK!” Cordelia had her screaming this time as a powerful orgasm took her over. “HOLY SHIT! AWGH! AH-A…CORDELIA!!” She shook in pleasure at how fucking great it was. Her ex had never made her feel like this…not by a long shot.

She writhed a few seconds longer until she came back down. Cordelia moved her mouth away, but her fingers stayed buried deep until Misty lifted herself off of them. She laid down beside her once again and looked at her with an expression that she was sure reflected her amazement.

Cordelia giggled lightly, “What? Haven’t you ever had such an intense orgasm before?” Misty smiled back. She could feel herself blushing, not from embarrassment, but because of how mind-altering what she just experienced was. She replied, “No. The only time that came close was when you ate me out yesterday. But that…wow, that was hot. I loved you talking dirty to me.”

Cordelia bit her lip and replied, “That’s good to know. Note taken.” She got a more serious look on her face and said, “I wish we could go out and do something without having to worry and someone seeing us together.”

Misty stroked her hair, “I know. I’ll be graduating in a few months. We won’t have to worry about it…that is if you keep me.” Cordelia took her hand, that was in her hair, and laced their fingers together, “I plan on it.”

Misty’s whole body warmed up at how giddy that sentence made her. She saw Cordelia smile, from how happy she looked. Cordelia said, “I felt awful for having to drop you off down the block from school this morning.”

She brought Cordelia’s hand to her lips and kissed the back of it, “Don’t worry about it. If being with you means I have to walk a block during the mornings so no one will see us together, then I’m damn happy to be walking.”

They both giggled and Cordelia got quiet. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Misty asked.

Cordelia looked away before meeting her eyes again. Misty felt her nervously squeezing at her hand. “It’s just…if we ever do go public…people will start treating you differently too. They’ll harass you and say nasty stuff to you. I don’t want that.”

Misty understood her worries, but it would be well worth it to her if it meant having Cordelia by her side. She softly replied, “We’ll deal with that when it happens.” She gave Cordelia a chaste kiss. “Nothing could keep me from being with you. Not teasing remarks, not insults. I’ll be with you until you tell me otherwise.”

They shared another smile. Cordelia sat up and said, “Let’s get cleaned up and get dressed. I have to get caught up on _The Real Housewives_ , and I’ll teach you all about it.” Misty laughed as she sat up, “You’re really going to make me watch that?”

Cordelia playfully asked, “You mean you wouldn’t watch reality TV for me?”

Misty teased back as she bumped her shoulder against Cordelia’s, “I’d do anything for you, Silly.”

 


	8. They Painted 'SLUT' On Her Front Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia asks Misty to pick up something for her at the mall. Madison goes along. Misty & Cordelia have fun with it.

It had been exactly one month since Misty had first met Cordelia. Thirty days...they were the best thirty days of Misty's life. Cordelia was just so kind, fun to be around, and God was she beautiful. She was Misty's dream girl, only Misty got lucky enough to make being with her a reality. Which was still something she could hardly believe was true.

She went to Cordelia's house every day. She usually stayed all night with her two or three times a week. Sometimes Cordelia would take her home with her directly after school, when everyone else had enough time to leave. Sometimes Misty would go out with Madison, Zoe, Queenie, James, and Kevin and then Cordelia and she would arrange a time for Cordelia to come pick her up after she'd gotten back home. They ended up having sex most days. Their connection wasn't just sexual, it was emotional.

They told each other about their backgrounds. Misty learned that Cordelia had a shit mom too and that her dad took off after finding out that her mom was pregnant with her. Being abandoned by their parents was one Hell of a thing to have in common, but it helped them relate to each other. Another commonality between them was that neither of them had any siblings, none that they knew of anyway.

Misty had told her about her ex-girlfriend and how she was her first real love. She let Cordelia know that that was the only real relationship she'd ever had and that she was heartbroken when she got dumped because her ex was getting ready to go to college and Misty was, 'Too young. You're just a sophomore.'

Cordelia had given her a flirty smile as she rubbed her back and said, "Too young for her. You just needed someone who could appreciate you." Then, _oh boy_ , did Cordelia show her how much she appreciated her. Misty didn't think Cordelia's mouth was going to turn her clit loose.

Afterwards, Cordelia had told her about some of her exes. She had two serious ones that she'd been in love with besides Hank.

It was a Friday. Misty was sitting in Mr. Rollins class. She thought back to how silky Cordelia's hair looked this morning during first period. There were rarely any problems for Cordelia during that period now. Misty was beyond glad for her. Most of the girls still despised her and gave her ill looks here and there, but they didn't say anything out of the way to her.

She knew the only reason so many of the girls hated her was because they were jealous. Jealous that all of the boys their age made it clear that they'd pick fucking Cordelia over them a hundred times over. And the boys...well, they still stared at her, but during that class, that's all they did. Misty knew some of her other classes weren't so fearful of what Mrs. Baker would do to them.

Queenie brought her out of her daydreams, "What are you thinking about? I asked you if you had the answer to number twelve and you just kept staring into space."

Misty looked her in the eyes, "Um, what?" She looked down at her blank piece of paper as Queenie said, "Number twelve." She craned her neck to see that Misty still hadn't done any of the problems, "Shew, never mind. I'll ask Zoe. You might want to get started. Mr. Rollins will be pissed."

Madison turned around and handed Misty her paper, "Here. Copy this. Jeremy gave me the answers." Misty copied it then handed it to Queenie so she could do the same.

While Queenie was busy with that, Madison whispered to her, "Fantasizing about whatever you did in bed with Girlfriend after school yesterday?" Madison almost always referenced Cordelia as 'Girlfriend' when she was talking to Misty. She figured it was both to tease her and so others wouldn't know who they were talking about if they overheard them.

Misty shook her head and whispered back, "No, not really. I was going to ask you if you could drive me to the mall. She gave me some money and asked me to get something for her."

Madison gave her a knowing look. She smirked and asked, "Does this involve going to the adult store?" Misty felt herself blushing as she nodded, "It's ok if you can't. I know your mom will freak out if she finds out you've had someone else in your car again. My dad said my car should be fixed in a few days. I can wait until then."

Madison's smirk grew into a devious grin, "No way can I not go for this. My mom's starting to get over the whole thing with David anyway. But...you have to tell me what you're going for and I get to go in with you."

Misty playfully rolled her eyes. She knew Madison would do this. She whispered, "I'll tell you on the way." Madison was still giving her that look and that grin as she replied, "I would never put off you getting to fuck Girlfriend...and getting to have orgasms."

Queenie turned to reach Madison's paper back to her. She must have seen the devious look on Madison's face. "What kind of freaky stuff are you two talking about?"

Mr. Rollins interrupted, "Girls! I take it you're already finished with the problems."

"Actually, yes we are," Madison said back a little too bitchily. Mr. Rollins gave her a stern look, "Stop talking so your classmates can focus."

On the drive to the mall, Madison said, "Go ahead, Bitch. Tell me what she wants you to buy for her."

Madison talked about her sex life freely with Misty, and almost anyone else who would listen. Misty, herself, still felt awkward talking about sex sometimes. It must have been apparent on her face because Madison added, "Sex is normal. I'm your best friend. You can talk to me about stuff like this. I won't tell anyone." She giggled and continued, "I'll tease you a little about it, but that's it."

Misty laughed, "Trust me, I know you love to give me shit." She felt the awkwardness go away. She knew she could trust Madison. She said, "She wants me to get a strap on and use it on her. She was pretty specific...she wants eight inches."

Madison glanced at her with that same grin she'd given her earlier, "Ooh... eight inches will be fun. I always wondered, what's in it for you if you do that, or is she going to fuck you with it too?"

Misty replied, "I don't really like the idea of having something like that inside me. I've never used a strap on before. I think it'll be hot... putting something that big inside her and it'll give me a sense of control. No matter if she's on top, I know she'll be full of me. Oh, and she's very good with her fingers and mouth, so I'll have fun too." 

She could tell that she was getting wet just from talking about it. Her heart was beating fast. Madison glanced at her and chuckled, "Your face is so flushed right now. You're dying to fuck her!"

"Shut up," she muttered back.

"So, why didn't she go buy it herself?"

"If you hadn't noticed, people already give her a hard time and she gets recognized every time she goes anywhere," Misty jokingly mocked her.

Madison rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I can see people recording her if they saw her go in a sex shop. It makes sense. She's...famous."

As the two of them walked into the sex shop, Misty quietly said, "Don't embarrass me."

Madison feigned innocence as she put a hand to her chest, "What? Little ole me?"

They went back to where the strap on dildos were. Misty found a light blue one that was the size Cordelia wanted. She grabbed it. Madison said, "You should get one of these big twelve-inch ones. I know you said she told you what she wanted, but you could definitely fuck the shit out of her with that." Madison pointed at the one she was talking about.

Misty glanced at it before meeting Madison's eyes. They both giggled. Misty kept giggling as she said, "I want to make her feel good, not put her in the hospital. She would've told me if she wanted one that big."

Their giggling must have attracted the attention of one of the workers, because he appeared out of nowhere and asked, "Are either of you eighteen? You look young."

Misty saw how their giggling would look super immature. She calmly replied, "I'm eighteen." The worker stood there and looked them over before asking, "So, are you ready to check out?"

"Uh, I guess so," Misty answered. They followed him to the checkout. Madison whispered in her ear, "You need any lube?"

'No,' she mouthed back.

Madison got even closer to her ear and teasingly whispered, "Ooh, you must get her soaking wet for you."

Misty noticed the worker eyeing them as he asked for her ID. She pulled it out of her wallet and as he looked at it, she turned her head to whisper back to Madison, "You're getting so close to me that I think this guy thinks we're together and I'm buying that for you." Misty pulled back to see the look of horror on Madison's face. She couldn't help but chuckle as she paid, the guy handed her ID back and handed her the bag he'd put the strap on in.

They got back in Madison’s car. Misty quickly texted Cordelia, ‘Is it ok if Madison drops me off at your house?’

A few seconds later, Cordelia texted back, ‘That’s fine.’

Misty looked up at Madison, “Will you drive me to her house if I tell you how to get there? I can give you money or gas.”

She was met with a bratty look, “Do you really think I’d take your money?” She started driving. She said, “You don’t have to tell me where she lives, I already know. When that shit went down, a bunch of guys at the school, who were seniors at the time, went to her house one weekend.”

Misty hadn’t heard about this. She saw a look from Madison that was actually sympathetic. Madison’s voice was softer as she continued, “They trashed her yard and they painted ‘SLUT’ on her front door in big red letters.”

Misty felt both, sad and angry. Madison added, “It was gross. They showed up at school that following Monday, bragging about it. They told everyone where she lived and encouraged them to destroy her house. Most everyone was afraid to do something that extreme. Some juniors did blow up her mailbox. One night I drove by her house with James, Kevin, and Zoe. Her yard had tire marks all over it, her mailbox had already been destroyed, ‘SLUT’ was still very visible on her door, there were toilet paper and beer cans all over the place, and there was some random naked guy standing on her porch.”

“WHAT?”

“Yeah. It was so creepy. Zoe called the police and James parked on the other side of the street across from her house until the cops came. He turned the car off and we rolled down the windows to make sure he didn’t try to break in and do something to her.”

“She was home?”

“We didn’t know for sure at the time. When the cops showed up, the guy freaked out and broke one of her windows out. Then, he tried to run away but they caught him. She must have been asleep until that. One of the cops knocked on her door, I guess to tell her what was going on. She came out in a robe and walked to the police car with him. We could hear him asking her if she knew who the guy was. She said no.”

Misty said, “Fuck, that’s disgusting. What happened after that?”

“The other cop spotted us and came over to see what we were doing. We told him we were just driving by and then called 911 after we saw that guy. We told him we were former students of hers. I looked over as the cop was talking to Kevin and you wouldn’t believe what I noticed.”

“Madison, what?”

“The cop that was with Girlfriend was hitting on her.”

Misty couldn’t help but roll her eyes and exasperate, “Oh my God!”

“I know. He was standing way too close to her, smiling even after what had just happened, and he was touching her arms. He touched her waist and I saw her step away from him. Then, she said something and went back in the house. The cops got back in their car and left with the guy.”

Misty replied, “Ew. Talk about wrong place, wrong time to try to hit on somebody.”

Madison glanced at her as she nodded. “Right? It was like every guy in the county thought they had a chance with her after the videos popped up. Like they thought she would spread her legs and let anyone screw her. Everyone saw the videos, I mean everyone. Guys played them at school, showing them to each other and showing them to us girls. They would show them to us before we knew what they were doing. It was bad. A shit load of people shared the videos on different websites after Foxx posted them.”

She took a breath and continued, “It took a lot for Mrs. Baker and the other teachers to calm everyone down. Ms. Goode wasn’t at school anymore, but everyone went nuts. Most of the guys thought she was hot before the videos. After the videos, they constantly talked about how hot she was and how much they wanted to fuck her. They would say how she looked like she could be a real porn star. They thought she just looked so great in bed and they all wanted her. Even the guys that vandalized her house wanted to fuck her.”

Misty shook her head, “I don’t understand how people think if their assholes to a woman that she would want to have sex with them.”

Madison must have seen how upset she looked because she tried to lighten the mood. “Hey, enough of that depressing shit. Get excited about using that strap on.” They shared a smirk. “You’re the only person that gets to fuck her out of the countless ones that try.”

Misty’s smirk grew as she started looking forward to seeing Cordelia again. “That is true.” She side-eyed Madison, “She’s great in bed by the way. In case you were wondering.” Madison made a fake gagging noise and joked, “I’m not surprised she wanted a strap on. She’s used to dick; she probably misses it.”

Misty giggled, “I wasn’t surprised either. She said she wants to feel me deeper. I don’t see the big deal…the clit’s the most sensitive. You straight and bi girls with your want for a big dick.” She shook her head and laughed.

Madison giggled back and playfully shot back, “Bitch, it feels good! Having a long, thick dick thrusting between your legs…especially if it’s hitting your g-spot. You should try it. You might like it.” She laughed louder before she added, “Oh, she’ll feel you deeper alright with that eight-incher. That’s bigger than what I remember Foxx looking like.”

There was another laugh between them before Madison said, “Could you imagine if they would’ve gotten married? Cordelia Foxx definitely sounds like a porn star name.”

Madison pulled up in Cordelia’s driveway and said, “Have fun. Put that eight-incher to use and have her screaming for more.” Madison had that devious grin again. Misty smirked back, “Oh, I will. I can make her scream with just my mouth.”

Misty got out and knocked on Cordelia’s door. Cordelia opened it and waved at Madison as she started to drive away. Before she even made it through the doorway, Cordelia asked, “Did you get what I asked?”

“Yes.”

Cordelia grabbed a handful of her shirt as she shut the door behind her. “Get in here. God, I want you.” Misty felt soft lips press to her own for a fiery kiss. She let the bag in her hand gently fall to the floor as she wrapped Cordelia in her arms. Her back pressed against the wall as Cordelia moved so that Misty’s thigh was between hers.

Cordelia grinded on her slowly as their kisses showed how much they desired each other. Misty’s panties were already soaked. She swallowed a low moan from Cordelia. Misty felt her pull her mouth away as she moaned again. Misty wanted her to feel secure. She moved her arm down to wrap around her lower back as she felt Cordelia grind on her more.

She could tell that Cordelia was getting herself worked up. Misty said, “Let’s go to your bedroom. What I brought you will feel even better.” She felt Cordelia’s muscles in her back quiver. _Oh my God! I just gave her the good kind of tingle down her spine!_ Misty thought to herself.

Not an orgasm, but a tingle. That meant Cordelia wanted her bad. She backed off and took Misty’s hand. Misty grabbed the bag and they made a beeline for the bedroom. When inside, they slowly undressed each other as they made out. Misty opened the box the strap on was in and pulled it out.

She heard Cordelia’s breath hitch. She looked up at her with a shy smile, “I’ve never used one before. You might have to help me put it on.” Cordelia gave her a warm look and replied, “It’s fine, Sweetheart. I’ve never used one either. We can learn together.” She helped Misty pull the harness up her legs and get it situated. Misty saw a look of amazement on Cordelia’s face as she took in how she looked with the strap on fastened to her body.

Misty kissed her while backing her up to the bed. She gently pushed Cordelia, who got the hint and laid down. Misty laid down on top of her. She was between her legs, but she wasn’t going to rush sticking the dildo in her.

She kissed her again. It was passionate to say the least. She let her mouth trail down to lightly suck a nipple into her mouth. She sucked and licked for what felt like forever, then she switched sides and did the same to Cordelia’s other nipple. She worshipped them like Cordelia deserved.

A hand was wrapped tightly in her blonde hair as she heard sensual, pleasurable sounding moans coming from the beautiful woman under her. Cordelia would arch into her ever so often. When Misty felt Cordelia’s legs squeeze against her body and heard her moan, “More…fuck…,” she pushed two fingers inside her.

“Ohh…” Cordelia arched further into her. Misty added a third finger, thrusting hard and steady. Cordelia desperately moaned, “God!...ohh…Misty, please!”

Misty released her nipple, raising her face to ask, “Are you ready for it, Baby?” Her fingers never slowed until Cordelia enthusiastically said, “Yes, yes!”

Cordelia let go of her hair as Misty crawled up to let her face was hovering over hers. She slowly pulled her fingers out. She didn't really want to. She loved feeling that wetness and the sweet velvety walls inside Cordelia's body. She knew what Cordelia wanted and she was going to give it to her. She was dying to see how she would react.

Misty grabbed the base of the dildo and lined it up with Cordelia's entrance. She had her palms planted on the bed, on either side of Cordelia's head. She watched her face as she slowly slid the toy completely in.

The way Cordelia's mouth slowly dropped open, the way her eyes significantly darkened...Misty took it all in. Cordelia exhaled sharply when Misty started slowly thrusting. Misty felt those soft hands lightly gripping onto her back. Misty decided that she really liked using the strap on when Cordelia gave her a flirty smirk and said, "You feel good." 

 _You?_ Misty felt her own arousal increase knowing that Cordelia saw the strap on as an extension of her and not a toy. She kept thrusting.

Cordelia's hands came up, one tangled in Misty's hair, the other held onto her shoulder blade. Cordelia arched into her and moaned out, "Give it to me hard."

"Fuck," Misty breathed out at how turned on that made her. She thrusted harder.

"Harder...give me all you've got. My pussy's yours."

Misty groaned at how seductive her voice was. She got rougher and rougher. It was as hard as she could manage. "Ohh...Misty!" There was that damn giggle. "Faster!"

Cordelia's back arched. Misty took it upon herself to start rubbing her clit. She wanted to make Cordelia explode, and she wanted it now. "Fuck! You feel so good, Misty!"

She could feel Cordelia's legs start shaking. Her finger sped up on her clit. She huskily said, "Come on, Cordelia. Cum for me. I know you want to."

She felt Cordelia arching further into her and squirming like crazy. Her face looked so hot as her mouth gaped open with pleasurable moans making their way out. Her eyebrows scrunched together...her hands gripped Misty harder. "OH MY GOD, BABY! OHHHH....YOU JUST FEEL SO GOOD! FUCK!" she screamed as she came.

Misty fucked her through it, letting her soak up as much pleasure as she could. She felt Cordelia's whole body jerk, then she felt her fingers getting pushed away from her clit. She stilled. "Stop a second," Cordelia gasped out.

Misty knew she must be too sensitive, so she gave her a minute to breathe. Cordelia regulated her breathing. She let go of Misty to gently push her shoulder. “I want to ride you.” Misty loved the idea. She smiled, “You can have it however you want it.” She carefully pulled out, causing a gasp from Cordelia, and laid down on her back.

Cordelia got up to her knees and straddled her. Misty found it unbelievably sexy that Cordelia held eye contact with her as she sank down on her. She watched her eyelids flutter as the toy bottomed out. Misty let her hands hold onto Cordelia’s thighs as she started bouncing on her.

It started out slow, but quickly got faster. Cordelia's head fell back momentarily as she moaned out, "You feel so fucking great inside me!" Misty was entranced by her. Everything about her was so sensual...the moans, the way she was riding her, and the way her tits bounced with every move.

She could lay back and watch this view all day. She got the shit surprised out of her, in a good way, when Cordelia changed from bouncing to grinding. Misty felt a loud moan rip out of her throat. The base of the toy was deliciously rubbing against her clit from the way Cordelia was moving her hips.

"Oh!" Cordelia moaned. "Does that feel good for you too, Baby?" Misty's grip tightened on her thighs as she moaned again. She gasped out, "Yeah. It's fucking fantastic!"

She saw a flash of a smirk from Cordelia before it was cut off by a sensual moan. Cordelia's hips got harsher and faster. It was amazing. Misty sat up and sucked Cordelia's nipple in her mouth. She felt Cordelia shivering in her arms as she softly licked and sucked on it.

"Aw, fuck! Misty!"

She let her hands fall down to hold onto Cordelia's hips. She held tight to keep her still. She thrusted the toy up into her over and over until she had her whimpering from pleasure. Her own clit was still being stimulated, making the muscles in her lower stomach tense.

She switched nipples. The rough treatment between her legs had Cordelia clutching onto her and screaming, "MISTY! FUCK! I'M GOING TO CUM!"

Misty felt her own release building. She let go of her nipple and whispered, "Go ahead. Cum on my dick."

Cordelia screamed her name. Misty could feel resistance as she so beautifully contracted around her. She couldn't hold back anymore. She screamed too as waves of pleasure warmed her entire body all the way down to her toes.

They held each other close. Misty softly thrusted into her now to help bring them both back down. They were both breathing heavily as Misty stopped. They stayed like that for a minute before Cordelia eased herself off of her.

She was so beautiful that Misty didn’t want to leave her alone yet. She asked, “Can you take it again?” When Cordelia nodded, she stood up and jerked her over to the edge of the bed. Cordelia laid back on the mattress.

Misty pulled Cordelia’s left leg up and held it straight up against her torso as she pushed back inside her. She kissed Cordelia’s calf chastely as she set a slow, steady pace.


	9. You Should Go Be A Stripper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty has an amazing weekend with Cordelia. But Monday is a Hell of a shitty day.

It was Sunday morning. Misty woke up in her own bed. She sighed at the realization. She missed waking up to Cordelia. But Cordelia had a shit ton of essays to grade, so she’d dropped Misty off at home yesterday evening. Misty smiled as she thought back to all the amazing sex they’d had Friday.

It was indescribably hot fucking Cordelia with the strap on for the first time ever. And the times after that were just as sexy. Not to mention how Cordelia had her writhing and squealing with pleasure when she’d used her mouth on her right before driving her back home.

“Misty!” She heard her dad yelling for her. She sat up and yelled back, “What? I’m in my room.” Her door came open and he stood in the doorway, “I’m heading to the shop. I’ll have your car fixed by the end of the day.”

“Ok, Dad. Sounds great.”

He left and she texted Cordelia, ‘I’m home alone. Cum over. Don’t forget to bring…that.’ She chuckled to herself as she wrote ‘Cum’. She got up and started to get dressed. That was until she heard her phone ding. She picked it up to read, ‘Oh, I’ll cum to you. See you soon.’ Misty bit the inside of her cheek at how hot that simple text made her feel. She couldn’t wait to have her hands on Cordelia again…and to be eight inches deep in her.

She had slipped a pair of cotton shorts on. After re-reading Cordelia’s text, she decided not to get fully dressed. She left her blue tank top on, but she didn’t have a bra on. Something was telling her that putting one on and changing her shirt would be a waste of time. She did go in the bathroom to wash her face, brush her teeth, put on some deodorant, and she came out to get her hairbrush and brushed out her wild hair.

She busied herself trying to make her bedroom look presentable. She didn’t want to look like a complete slob. Picking up the pile of clothes sitting beside the wall, she threw them in her closet. She sprayed some air freshener. Not long after, she heard a knock on the door. Misty felt a swarm of butterflies in her stomach at the thought of having Cordelia in her room. She’d dreamed of having her in her own bed, but with her dad that been impossible so far.

She rushed to the front door and opened it to see her absolutely gorgeous girlfriend. Smiling, she enthusiastically said, “Hey, Cordelia! Come in!” As she walked in, Cordelia replied, “Good morning, Sweetheart.” Misty noticed the bag in her hand, smirking, she reached for it, “Is this what I think it is?”

Cordelia bit her lip before nodding her head once. The heat raged between them immediately. Misty wrapped her arms around her, with the bag still in her hand, and initiated kisses that were so hungry and filled with desire that it made her toes curl.

She felt Cordelia’s hands in her hair and cradling her face. When a soft gasp came from Cordelia, Misty gripped the back of her thigh, pulling her leg up to wrap around her hip. She broke the kisses to reach down and wrap Cordelia’s other leg around her. She growled, “Get your ass in my bed.”

Cordelia’s eyes were clouded over with lust. She gasped, “Oh, Misty.” She leaned down to kiss Misty’s lips, then moved to kiss at her neck as Misty carried her to her bedroom. Kicking the door shut, Misty dropped her on the bed, climbing on top of her as she let the bag lay beside them. Their kisses kept getting more and more heated, until they were both panting for more. 

Misty broke the kisses once again, this time to catch her breath. She felt Cordelia’s hands on her breasts. A loud moan of, “Cordelia,” filled the room. Cordelia bit her lip before smirking up at her, “No bra is easy access, Sweetie.” That damn voice. Those fingers pinching and rolling her nipples. Misty moaned out, “Fuck, your fingers feel good.” She waggled her eyebrow at Cordelia and continued, “No matter how you use them.”

That fucking giggle came out, the one that was just so seductive and hot. Misty grabbed the hem of Cordelia’s blouse. “I need you out of these clothes.” She pulled her blouse over her head and got rid of her bra. Seeing Cordelia’s perfectly hard nipples, she glanced up into her eyes and said, “Payback.”

She dropped her head and wrapped her lips around Cordelia’s right nipple. Cordelia moaned and arched into her at the sucking feeling and the licking. Misty felt Cordelia’s hands go up her tank top and felt those soft, talented fingers start playing with her nipples again. She moaned as she suckled on Cordelia. They both moaned. Misty switched nipples and let her fingers take up where she left off on the other one.

They kept going like that for a few minutes. Misty’s nipples were painfully hard. She felt tingles shooting down her spine and pussy. She made eye contact with Cordelia; whose mouth was dropped open because she couldn’t stop moaning. Misty knew the nipple stimulation was as great for Cordelia as it was for her. But she wanted Cordelia’s pussy.

She released Cordelia’s nipple with a popping sound and slowly pulled away. Cordelia whined at the loss of contact. “Please, Misty. I need something,” she gasped out. _Damn, I have her needy_ , Misty thought. She got even wetter at the thought. She huskily said, “Don’t stress. I’ll take care of you.” She grabbed the button on Cordelia’s pants. It took her a few tries to get it undone, she softly teased, “You couldn’t have worn pants with easier access?”

She grinned as Cordelia’s head fell back on the pillow with a frustrated sigh. She pulled Cordelia’s pants and thong off, her flip-flops had been kicked off long ago. As she took in Cordelia’s beautiful body, Cordelia sat up and quickly jerked her tank top over her head and threw it down.

Cordelia leaned forward to nip at her collarbone repeatedly as she pushed her hand inside her shorts and underwear. She slipped two fingers in Misty, curling them in such a way with every thrust that Misty was rendered breathless. Grabbing Cordelia’s arms, she moaned and then screamed when a thumb started rubbing circles on her clit.

Cordelia raised her head up to plant a sensual, wet kiss on Misty’s parted lips. Her fingers and thumb were working overtime. Misty groaned, “Holy shit…uhhh.” Her head fell back. Cordelia seductively whispered, “My sexy girl. Your pussy’s so nice…so tight…so wet.”

“Fuck…,” Misty whimpered. Her legs twitched. She met those big brown eyes. She felt herself tightening around those fingers. All it took to push her over the edge was Cordelia whispering, “Make my fingers wetter, Baby.”

She rutted down against Cordelia’s hand, clutching onto her, and letting her face fall into the crook of Cordelia’s neck. “HOLY FUCK! CORDELIA!” she screamed as her whole body shook with pleasure. She ground her hips down over and over as she tried to make the orgasm last longer.

She moaned Cordelia’s name over and over. Cordelia cooed, “That’s it, Baby. Let it all go.” Misty whimpered, “God, you’re amazing.” Her entire body was fire hot. Tears welled up in her eyes at how fucking fantastic that had felt. She knew her face was red because it felt extremely flushed. Finally, she came back down with a groan…her legs finally relaxed.

Cordelia slowly pulled her fingers out, then pulled her hand out of Misty’s underwear. Misty slowly pulled back, letting herself calm down before she grabbed the bag. She pulled her shorts and underwear off…yeah, Cordelia had definitely destroyed those. She pulled the harness up to her thighs, then sat up on her knees to finish pulling it into place. She could get it on easily now after all the practice she’d had.

“Uhh…I want you to ride me so bad,” she sounded desperate when she said it, but she didn’t care. She moved over to sit down beside Cordelia

Misty pulled her into a kiss and grabbed her leg, urging her to straddle her. When Cordelia did, Misty couldn't resist pushing two fingers inside her. "Ooh....yeah," Cordelia breathlessly moaned between kisses. Misty loved the way the inside of her body felt. Heavenly, she'd play with her all day. The only thing was that now Cordelia was beyond needing foreplay. Misty could get her off with her fingers, but she'd promised a deeper...more penetrating experience to Cordelia.

She removed her fingers and grabbed Cordelia's hip. She encouraged her to slide down on the dildo. Cordelia angled her hips to get the tip against her entrance. Then, she slid down the entire length as she held onto Misty's shoulders. "Oh," she quietly moaned.

Misty held onto her back. Cordelia wrapped her arms around Misty's neck, folding her arms and letting them rest on Misty's shoulders. She started slowly riding her. Her eyes fluttered and she gasped out, "I'm already almost there...awh...you sucked on my tits too good." Misty smiled. The compliment made her happy. Those soft moans made her happy too, it let her know that Cordelia was having a good time and enjoying herself.

Cordelia's face shown of need and her building pleasure. Misty could feel her shivering. She brought her right hand to the back of Cordelia's head and gently urged her to let her chin rest on her shoulder and her face rest against the side of hers. When she did, Misty let her hand go down to resume holding onto her back. She felt Cordelia keep slowly riding her and she heard her soft moans.

"Oh, fuck!" Cordelia moaned as she tried to pull Misty even closer. Misty responded by wrapping her arms completely around her back. Now, their chests and stomachs were pressed tightly together. Cordelia was shivering in her arms and whimpering with every rise and fall of her hips. Misty softly told her, "I've got you. You're ok."

Misty saw the door open out of the corner of her eye. _Fuck! Don't be my dad!_ The thought went through her mind in the half second it took her to see Madison step just inside the doorway. Madison froze, her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. Cordelia hadn't seen her since her head was on Misty's shoulder, the shoulder farthest away from the door. She knew Cordelia was feeling great, so she used her eyes to motion for Madison to leave. 

Cordelia let out a sensual moan of, "Ohh!" Misty saw Madison smirk. She mouthed, 'Leave'. Madison playfully rolled her eyes. Still smirking, she turned and stepped out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her. _Thank God!_ Misty was glad Cordelia hadn't noticed because she didn't want her to have to stop, especially since she hadn't had an orgasm yet.

Cordelia rode her until her moans got louder. "Misty, fuck! Ohh, God!" Misty could feel more pull to the toy from Cordelia contracting around it. "Ohhhh..." Misty felt Cordelia angle her face down and bite her shoulder. Muffled, loud moans escaped. Misty's sure they would've been full-on screams if she wasn't biting her. Misty gently said, "There you go."

Cordelia stopped moving and let her body stay slumped against Misty. The younger of the two could feel how heavily she was breathing. Cordelia gasped out, "That was fucking spectacular." She brought her head up and planted a tender kiss on Misty.

After a few minutes they ended up showering together, they got dressed, Misty fixed them both breakfast, and they settled in front of the living room TV as they ate their eggs and toast. Misty flipped through the channels, "Sons of Anarchy! I love this show!" She looked over at Cordelia and asked, "Have you ever watched this?"

"No."

Misty briefly tried to explain the show to her. Cordelia said, "Ooh, that guy's hot." Cordelia must have seen her roll her eyes because she quickly added, "Sorry." Misty weirdly felt jealous. She felt like it was kind of ridiculous to get all upset over a TV star. She shrugged and said, "You're human. I know you find other people attractive. It's just that everyone thinks Jax is hot. I made the mistake of watching this show during a sleepover with Madison, Queenie, and Zoe. All they talked about the rest of the night is how hot he is, and it didn't help that he showed his ass in the episode."

Misty let out a frustrated sigh. Cordelia giggled, "I'm more sorry that you had to put up with that than I am because I said he was hot." Misty looked over at her and couldn't help but giggle too.

Cordelia stayed with her a few more hours and she left saying she had about a dozen more essays to get through. "The fun part of day awaits," she'd sarcastically said before kissing Misty and going about her way.

Misty went in her bedroom and picked up her phone to see a text from Madison. According to the time, she'd sent it right after leaving her house. It read, 'You're welcome...I left. Won't bother you until school tomorrow. I'm sure as fuck bothering you then. She was totally loving that eight-incher. Good job, Babe. Keep Girlfriend satisfied.' Misty chuckled as she put her phone back down.

The next morning, it was Monday. _Ugh... Monday_. Misty slept later since she didn't have to worry about catching the bus anymore. Her dad had got her car up and running and she'd picked it up at the shop yesterday evening. She got up and got ready for the day. She grabbed a banana out of the kitchen on her way out the door. Throwing her bag in the backseat, she shut the door and got in the driver's seat. She started driving and quickly ate her banana. She threw the peel out the window and heard her phone ding. She picked it up out of the cup holder, where she'd thrown it when she first turned the car on.

She stopped at a red light and opened the text that she'd just gotten from Madison. Her lips parted and her face scrunched up as she read, 'You need to be extra sweet to Girlfriend today! Screenshots of the videos have been printed out and they're taped up EVERYWHERE around school. Janitors are taking them down. I saw Girlfriend come out of the office and she looked like she was on the verge of crying.'

Misty felt a tear escape each of her eyes. That had to hurt Cordelia. It was such a low blow. She quickly texted Cordelia, 'Are you ok? Madison texted me. I'll be there in 5 minutes, if you need me.' She texted Madison, 'That’s so gross. Who did it?'

The light turned green. She started driving and got a text from Madison, 'Idk. They're pulling security cameras.' Misty wiped away her tears. She needed to get herself together before she saw Cordelia. She needed to be strong for her. She was getting anxious about if Cordelia was going to text her back or not. Misty figured she was probably in her classroom crying right now.

Her heart dropped when she got a text from Cordelia that said, 'Heads up... today's going to be my last day. It's too much. I'm leaving as soon as the substitute shows up. It'll probably be second period before she gets here.'

That text hit her hard. Her asshole classmates had pushed Cordelia out of the school all because they couldn't treat her like a decent human being. It sucked ass that Cordelia had to quit, but Misty understood why she made the decision. She pulled into the school parking lot, texted back, 'I'm sorry you have to go through this. I'm here. See you in 5.' First period was going to start in 5 minutes. She walked through the front door of the school, bracing herself for what she was about to see.

It was every bit as bad as Madison had made it seem. She turned to her right, rounded the office and started down the hallway. She saw the janitors tearing the pictures down and throwing them into huge, rollable garbage cans. Pictures were still everywhere, plastered all over every wall and the lockers. Someone had really put in the time to make Cordelia's day Hell. There were pictures of her having sex with Hank...on her back, riding him, on all fours, him bending her over, her in a squatting position on top of him. There were pictures of other sex acts...him eating her out, him fingering her, him sucking on her tits, her playing with his dick, her sucking his dick.

Misty started up the stairs and she noticed pictures covering the wall by the stairwell of the famed masturbation video she'd heard about several times. Pictures of Cordelia with her hand down her sexy panties, then there were pictures after she'd gotten rid of the panties...some where she was playing with her clit and some where she was fingering herself. Misty felt like she was going to pass out from rage at whoever had done this. She couldn't imagine how Cordelia felt being so exposed to the whole school. She imagined it was like reopening the wound of when the videos first came out. She took it upon herself to rip some of the pictures down as she continued walking up the stairs.

As Misty got up the last step, Madison ran into her. Madison didn't have her usual bitchy demeanor. She said, "Hey. I already took my books to the classroom. Girlfriend is in there. Some of the others are already in there with her, but I haven't heard her speak a word to anyone. She's just sitting there...at her desk...like a zombie." 

Misty felt like bawling. Madison must have noticed, she softly said, "Don't cry. I know it fucking sucks. It's the most repulsive thing I've seen since Foxx pulled that shit in the first place. Seeing you cry won't make her feel any better, I'm sure."

Misty sucked it up and weakly said, "I don't know if I can hold it in when I see her. Will you help me rip some of them down on our way?" Madison nodded. They did just that, Misty ripping what she could off one wall as Madison took the other wall.

The two of them walked into the classroom. Cordelia locked eyes with her before Misty walked to her seat. Cordelia looked so sad and withdrawn. Her eyes were red where she'd been crying. Misty wanted to run over and hug her...she couldn't do that in front of everyone.

Cordelia was still her teacher...for now.

Misty noticed how the class was mostly quiet, except for a few girls who were obviously whispering about her because they kept glancing at her and giggling.

The rest of the class came in and the bell rang shortly after. Cordelia got up and went over to shut the door. As she was walking back toward her desk, one of the boys, Tyler, asked her, "Did you see the pictures?" Misty felt like slapping him. Cordelia just quietly replied, "Yes, I saw the pictures."

Cordelia picked up a stack of papers that were on her desk. She turned to face the class and asked, "Madison, will you pass these out?" Madison replied, "Sure." She went up and took the papers out of her hands and started passing them out. Cordelia sat down behind her desk and told the class, "I'm not going to be your teacher anymore after today. A substitute is on the way. She'll be your teacher the rest of the semester." Misty looked around to see that most of the class hadn't expected that. Katie bitchily asked, "Did they fire you again?"

Fuck, Misty felt like ripping that shitty red hair right out of her head. Cordelia only gave Katie a blank look and said, "I quit. You all won." When Madison sat back down, Cordelia wearily said, “The answers to the worksheet are in chapter thirteen. Go ahead and start." Misty couldn't focus enough to do it. She kept watching Cordelia, who just sat there and didn't say or do anything else the whole time. Madison turned to Misty with an empathetic look and said, "Maybe you should leave with her. She looks like she needs you."

When class was almost over, the substitute opened the door and walked in. She gave Cordelia a soft smile, "I'm here, you can go home." Cordelia stood and picked up her purse as the substitute introduced herself to the class, "Hello, class. I'm Ms. Stewart." The bell rang as Cordelia walked out. Misty rushed to grab her stuff and catch up with her. She ran to her, "Wait. I want to come with you." Other students were filling the halls. Cordelia looked at her as they kept walking. She uncomfortably looked at some of the pictures before looking back at her. She quietly said, "You'll get in trouble if you leave...and you probably shouldn't let people see you talking to me. They'll slut shame you from association."

Misty felt her heart break for her. "Screw it. I want to be there to help you through this. You're more important. I don't care if I get in trouble, or..." She hesitated before adding, "About any of that."

"Ok. If you're sure. I'm not your teacher anymore."

They got down the stairs and as they were walking up the hall, none other than Brad was getting ready to pass by them. _Shit_ , Misty thought, _please don't say anything to her_. He stopped. Cordelia and Misty were getting closer to him as they kept walking.  He shouted, "You're leaving? Good riddance, nasty bitch. You should go be a stripper." Then, he punched her straight in the nose. Both of them yelled, Cordelia from pain and Misty from shock and disbelief. The hit was so hard that Cordelia fell to the ground as she grabbed her nose.

Everyone in the hallway stopped and turned their attention to them. Misty saw Cordelia clutching at her nose, there was blood everywhere...on her hands, her blouse, and a little on the floor. Misty fell to her knees beside her to see if she was ok. Wrapping her arms around her, she looked up at Brad and screamed, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

She could hear Cordelia sobbing. Brad gave Misty a sick smile and said, "You better not get her blood on you, she probably has diseases." One of the teachers, Mr. Banks came running toward them and asked, "What's going on?" He looked from Misty and Cordelia to Brad, he angrily asked, "Did you hit her?"

"Yeah, he did," one of the students yelled. Mr. Banks grabbed Brad, "I'm taking you to the office so they can call the police. I guess you've got an assault charge on your hands." He lightened his voice and asked Cordelia, "Are you going to be ok?" She shakily nodded without looking up. Mr. Banks told Misty, "You might want to get Ms. Snow." He told the gang of students, "Get to class." Then, he pulled Brad to the office with him.

The other students started leaving. One of the freshmen girls sweetly said, “He’s a jerk, Ms. Goode. You’re nice and a good teacher.” Cordelia looked up at her as she was walking away. Misty gently asked, “Do you want me to get Ms. Snow?”

“No. I just want to go home.” Misty saw how distraught she was…and rightfully so. Misty said, “Come on. Let’s stand up and I’ll drive you home.” Cordelia shakily nodded as she grabbed onto Misty’s arm and they stood. Misty saw how bloody she was, “Let’s stop by the bathroom and get some toilet paper.”

After helping her clean her face, Misty held the toilet paper to her nose as Cordelia washed the blood off her hands. Cordelia took ahold of the toilet paper herself and as Misty moved her hand away, Cordelia asked, “Will you drive my car? I’m sure if I leave it parked here someone will destroy it.”

“Yeah, anything you want.” It took everything for Misty not to cry with her. She wanted to be able to let Cordelia lean on her. They left the bathroom and started on their way out. As they passed the office, Mrs. Baker yelled, “Cordelia!”

They stopped as she came out of the office to stand before them. Cordelia was still crying, but she wasn’t uncontrollably sobbing anymore, she was only sniffling.

Mrs. Baker gave her a sad look as she took in her appearance. She said, “I want you to know that I called the police. You don’t have to stay; you can talk to them later. I’ll show them the footage we caught on the camera. What he did…hitting you…that was vile. I sincerely wish that wouldn’t have happened. Along with everything else. We found out who taped the pictures up if you want to know.”

Cordelia asked, “Who?”

“Brad, Damian, Jake, and a couple of the juniors: Dylan, Randall, and Wayne.” Misty knew who the three juniors were, but she didn’t really know them. Apparently, they were major assholes, so she was glad she didn’t really know them. And Zoe had told her about how Damian and Jake had groped Cordelia on her first day back…and they kept giving her a hard time much like Brad did.  

Mrs. Baker said, “I’m expelling Brad, Damian, and Jake. Since it’s the others’ first time really getting in trouble, I can’t expel them. I’m suspending them for ten days and then putting them in in-school suspension for ten more days.” Mrs. Baker glanced at Misty before saying, “Between us three, I wish I could get rid of all of them.”

Then, she asked Misty, “Why aren’t you in class?”

Misty didn’t know what to say. Cordelia spoke up, her voice was a little muffled from her still holding the toilet paper to her nose, and said, “I asked her to drive me home. I hope that’s ok, I don’t have any family or anything.”

Mrs. Baker gave each of them a long look before whispering, “I’m not supposed to let her leave school grounds, but this’ll stay between us. Go home and get some rest, Cordelia. I’m sorry your experience teaching again ended like this.”

She patted Cordelia on the back. Cordelia said, “Thanks for always being nice to me. You, Ms. Snow, the janitors, and the librarian were the only staff members that were.”

Misty and Cordelia went outside and walked to the parking lot. Cordelia gave her the keys and they both got in her car. Cordelia cried quietly the whole way there. Misty pulled up in her driveway and asked, “Want me to come in with you?”

“Yes.”


	10. Make Love To Me, Misty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty comforts Cordelia.

Misty was on Cordelia's bed with her, holding her close as they laid there. When they'd first went in Cordelia had changed into a t-shirt and jeans. Her shirt was so bloody, that she'd just thrown it in the trash. At least her nose had finally stopped bleeding. Misty had pulled her hair back out of her face for her and used a washcloth to wash out dried blood that had stiffened in a small section of her hair. As she did that, Cordelia had cleaned her face, ridding herself of the dried blood. 

Cordelia was still so upset, crying and sniffling. She wanted to make her feel better. She didn't know how, so she gently said, "They're all idiots. You're a great person, Cordelia. I know it's upsetting. Try not to let them get you down. They're not worth it."

Cordelia laid her head on Misty's chest as she sadly said, "My mom was right every time she told me I’m worthless." Misty felt her own heart shrivel up at the heartbreaking statement. She placed a tender hand under Cordelia's chin, pulling her face up so she could make eye contact as she said, "You're not worthless, Cordelia. You're smart, you're sweet, caring, you're usually so positive. You have been so nice to me ever since I met you. You're beautiful, fun to be around, and you've made me so happy. I know this is hard for you...I can't even fathom how you must feel but listen to me...I will help you through this. Whatever you need, I'm here for you."

The others at school...Hank... Cordelia's mother...they all had done so much damage that her words didn't seem to have an impact. It was like Cordelia didn't believe her. Cordelia moved out of Misty's grasp she had under her chin to lay her head down on the pillow. Misty saw how that position could have been uncomfortable...she really hoped that was the reason she'd pulled away. It wasn't like Cordelia pulled completely away from her, so she was going to hope that that had been the reason.

Misty let her hand fall, wrapping her arm around Cordelia's waist. Cordelia quietly admitted what was going on in her mind, "I'm not good for anything." There was a small pause, "Well...I take that back. The only thing I'm good for is spreading my legs."

"That's not true. I already told you how great you are. Besides..." She tightened her hold on Cordelia and continued, "Having sex isn't a bad thing. You didn't do anything wrong. All you did is have sex with your boyfriend. _He_ was the one to talk you into letting him record it. _He_ was the one that put them out there for everyone to see without your consent. It's revenge porn, Cordelia, he was pissed because he knew you were too good for him. He wanted to make your life as difficult as possible. And the others at school... they're huge assholes. The girls are jealous of you and the boys are mad because they can't have you. The teachers are the same way."

Cordelia wiped her tears; she was able to stop crying. "Ugh...the teachers are just as bad. When I was coming out of the office this morning after I told Mrs. Baker I was quitting, Mrs. Jackson was signing in. I heard her telling the secretary that I should be ashamed of myself and that I was a disgrace to the whole school."

Misty could feel anger in her pores. She remained calm for her and said, "Cordelia, Mrs. Jackson is in her late forties. She doesn't have a pleasant personality and honestly, she's kind of ugly. She's been fucking green with jealousy since your first day back." Misty panicked internally, she hoped Cordelia didn't question it because she didn't want to tell her about the way Mrs. Jackson encouraged the slut shaming during class. She didn't want to upset Cordelia further, especially since she'd stopped crying.

Luckily, she didn't. She just nodded and said, "Mr. Davis was so handsy and pushy. Mr. Rollins was creepy. He didn't act like Mr. Davis, but we were with students. I don't know what he would've done if we would've been alone." She shrugged, "He might not have done anything, but I never know. After Hank it's hard to trust people."

 _Does that mean she doesn't trust me?_ Misty asked herself.

"Misty, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

She broke eye contact before looking back at Misty and nervously asking, "Would you still be with me if I didn't let you between my legs?"

Misty pulled her arm up and stroked at Cordelia's angelic face with her hand. She thought she'd shown her how much she cared for her. Though, everything that'd happened today had deeply hurt her and Misty guessed that it would be normal to second guess everything after something like that. She confidently answered, "Of course. When you walked in that first day, you looked so beautiful and you were so friendly and positive. Even though, I'm sure you knew what you were walking into. You know...being teased, not all the more obnoxious shit. I always got a rush of excitement when I was around you. Then, you were so nice...driving me home when my car fucked up and offering to help me with college applications. You really helped me out and I wanted to be with you, but I figured it would never happen."

She kept stroking Cordelia's cheek lovingly. "I thought you were flirting with me that day you drove me home, but I wasn't sure. I didn't want to sexualize you." She chuckled and continued, “That day at the coffee shop... Madison told me you were definitely flirting, and that I needed to call you. She could tell I had a crush on you."

She saw Cordelia's lips curve up into a smile. Cordelia bit her lip and her cheeks had tinted pink as she let out a small chuckle. Cordelia said, "I was flirting with you. I knew I shouldn't since you were my student...I couldn't control myself. You made me feel comfortable and safe. Like you saw me as a regular person and not some amateur porn star. You always seemed like you enjoyed being around me and you are absolutely stunning to look at." She let that damn giggle come out. Misty felt herself getting wet even at the bad timing. "That didn't hurt...you being so nice to look at."

Misty giggled. She was in no way going to put the moves on Cordelia right now. She teasingly said, "There's my Cordelia that loves to tease." She pulled them up into a sitting position, "What do you want to eat? I'll fix you something." Cordelia shrugged and said, "I don't have many groceries at the moment."

Misty stood and helped her up. They walked out of the room. Cordelia sat on the living room couch as Misty pilfered through her kitchen. She looked in the freezer, "Hotdogs ok?" she asked.

"Yeah."

Misty quickly fixed them both two hotdogs each and warmed up some chili to put on them. She saw Cordelia walking toward the kitchen as she grabbed two waters out of the refrigerator. Cordelia smiled at her as she picked her plate up from the table and took a bottle of water out of her hand, "Let's eat in the living room."

Misty smiled back, "Let me guess, _Real Housewives_?" They both giggled. Cordelia asked, "How did you know?" She winked as she started heading back to the couch. Misty was glad to see her personality coming back out.

They ate as they watched TV. Misty found the show to be mind-numbingly boring, but she'd watch anything for Cordelia. When they were done eating, Misty took the plates to the kitchen sink and quickly washed them and put them away. Settling back on the couch, she let Cordelia snuggle into her side with her face in the crook of her neck.

"You're so warm," Cordelia said before softly kissing her neck. It was one brief kiss and Cordelia's head was laying flat against her again. It had been enough to make Misty crave for her touch and to feel her.

Misty loved being intimate with her. Now, wasn't the time for that and that was ok. Just being with her like this, holding her close while watching TV, was enough to make her content.

After a couple of episodes, Cordelia picked up the remote, "What do you want to watch?" She pulled the guide up. Misty asked, "Um, I was wondering... do you want to go to the mall with me?" She wanted to make her feel special because _she is special_. Cordelia raised her head and asked, "Why?"

"I've had my eye on something I want to get you. If you go with me, you can let me know if you like it or not before I buy it. You can pick out something you like better if you don't like it." Misty had seen a beautiful bracelet in one of the jewelry stores that she wanted to get her. It was a sterling silver, dainty, heart bracelet. Misty saw it while she was in the store with Madison, who's mom had her take a ring to get it cleaned.

When she'd seen it, she thought about how cute it would look around Cordelia's wrist. She asked Madison, "Do you think she'd like that?" Madison had looked down at the bracelet, "Ooh, that's cute. I don't see why she wouldn't." Then, she's looked at Misty with a smirk, "You have it bad for Girlfriend." The only reason Misty hadn't bought it that day was because it was out of her price range. Madison had offered to let her borrow some money. She turned the offer down, “Thanks, but it wouldn't feel right having you help me buy her a gift. I'll come back when I have the money."

Cordelia said, "Misty, that's sweet. You really don't have to do that. I know today was horrible...you don't have to try to cheer me up by buying me stuff."

Misty smiled, "I was going to get it anyway. Come on. Everyone else is still at school, so no one will see us. You're not my teacher anymore, remember?" Misty winked at her. This was the first time they'd went out together since being together. Hell, the only time they'd been in public together was at the coffee shop and Madison, James, and Kevin had also been there.

\--

The two of them were walking through the mall. Misty had driven Cordelia's car because she said she didn't feel like driving. As Misty led her toward the jewelry store, Cordelia said, "Misty, this store is expensive. No."

Misty took her hand, "Yes. I'm getting it if you go in or not. At least tell me if you like it." Misty could feel her reluctance as she urged her into the store with her.

Upon entering the store, a worker behind the display case asked, “Can I help you ladies?" Misty exchanged a look with Cordelia before looking back at the lady and answering, “We're just browsing right now. I have to make sure she likes it."

With a smile, the worker replied, “If you need assistance, let me know."

Misty led Cordelia to the side of the jewelry case where the bracelet was. Their eyes met and then Misty looked down and pointed it out, “It's the one with the heart." She watched Cordelia's face as she looked down...she noticed the smile that she tried to hide. She whispered, “I see that smile." She squeezed her hand.

Then, Cordelia looked up at her, “It's too expensive, Sweetheart."

“Nope, not for you." She waved the worker over. There was a hushed tone, “Misty..."

She gave her a warm look, “It's ok. Really, I saved the money up for it. I want you to have it."

The worker stopped in front of them, “Yes?"

\--

After spending close to two hundred dollars, they walked hand-in-hand back to the car. Misty got behind the wheel and started the car. Cordelia grabbed her hand and said, “Thank you, Misty. It's beautiful."

Misty saw her smile and couldn't get over how cute and tickled she was. Cordelia's other hand came up to the side of her face and she softly and slowly kissed her. Misty got lost in those soft lips...and when she felt that tongue parting her lips to push inside her mouth her head started spinning.

She felt Cordelia gently nip her bottom lip before pulling away. Misty accidentally let a low moan escape. Cordelia wasn't bothered by it, she just giggled...that fucking sexy giggle. Misty snapped out of it, clearing her throat. Then, she said, “Put it on," as she motioned at the bag the jewelry box was in.

Cordelia pulled the box out of the bag and took the bracelet out. Misty said, “Here, let me." She took it out of Cordelia's hand, wrapped it around her wrist, and fastened it. Her eyes met those big brown ones, “It's beautiful like you. Perfect fit." They shared a smile.

Cordelia pulled her into another kiss...a soft, delicious, extremely arousing kiss. She didn't think Cordelia had meant to turn her on so much...and she didn't mean to get so aroused. It just happened naturally when she was with her.

Cordelia was the one to break it again. Cordelia was caressing her face; Misty could see the bracelet sparkling out of the corner of her eye. Misty could feel Cordelia's breath on her face, she could taste her through her parted lips. And those eyes, _Oh my God! There's that glint_. Cordelia's voice came out seductive when she said, "I love it. Thank you, Sweetheart."

Misty came very close to visibly swallowing. Cordelia's effect on her must have been visible on her face judging by the smirk she gave her. Misty croaked out, "Glad you like it." She was able to calm herself down when Cordelia backed off and set back in her seat.

Misty drove them back to Cordelia's house. Cordelia dropped the bag with jewelry box in it on the couch and grabbed her hand. "Come lay down with me?" she quietly asked and proceeded to bite her bottom lip. She batted those big brown eyes and Misty couldn't say no. Not that she wanted to...at all. She just didn't think trying to fuck Cordelia would help the situation and she knew that she'd have a hard time keeping her hands off her.

She found herself laying beside Cordelia, facing her with an arm around her as Cordelia laid on her back. The way Cordelia was looking at her made her pussy quiver with want. She saw that Cordelia's gaze was trained on her lips. She didn't hesitate to give into the request when Cordelia said, "Kiss me." Misty pressed her lips to hers, her pent up sexual desire shining through. She sucked Cordelia's bottom lip so erotically, so hungrily...then her tongue made its way into Cordelia's mouth like it had a mind of its own.

Their tongues massaged each other's so sensually, so.... sexually. Misty gasped without breaking the kiss, pulling Cordelia closer with her arm. She wanted nothing more than to devour Cordelia all over...every body part... she wanted them in her mouth and she wanted to drag her tongue over every crevice.

Her thoughts caused her to moan in Cordelia's mouth. She quickly moved her arm so she could grab ahold of the button on Cordelia's pants. She started to undo it before she jerked back out of the kiss. She gasped out, “I'm sorry. I shouldn't be doing this after everything that happened today."

A soft hand caressed her cheek, “I want you to. I can tell you care about me. What I asked you earlier...I was upset, I wasn't thinking clearly." Misty was hesitant about continuing, Cordelia added, “Make love to me, Misty."

Her fingers undid the button after the encouragement. She breathily said, "I'm going to be good to you." She moved to rid Cordelia of her pants and underwear. Laying back down beside her, Misty gently pulled to Cordelia's closest leg to urge them apart. She asked herself how she was lucky enough to have Cordelia spread her legs for her so readily. _Her pussy's so beautiful_.

Misty let her fingers languidly run through the folds of Cordelia's most intimate body part. There was a soft moan from the beautiful woman beside her. Misty brought her fingers to her mouth, sucking them in to make them wet. Then, her fingers went back at it. Running through those folds. They were brought to her mouth again, adding wetness and she could faintly taste Cordelia on them.

Those brown eyes watched her every move. Misty's fingers were there again, teasing her folds. This time they came up far enough to softly stroke that little bud that'd hardened from her ministrations. She felt Cordelia grab her shoulder as a light moan escaped. Misty's eyes were on hers momentarily before going back down to admire her work. She huskily said, “I love this," as she watched her fingers go down Cordelia's slit and one of them slip inside her entrance. _Shit, I shouldn't have said that. I don't want her to ever think that I only love her pussy._

Her finger came out, running up her slit, and settling to gently stroke that clit. "Mmm..." She looked up at Cordelia's face when she heard that to see her biting her lip. Their eyes met and Cordelia gave her a horny smile around her lip bite. Looking at her pussy, Misty let her fingers go down again. This time she let both of them slide inside.

Thrusting slowly as she curled them to try to find the right spot, she met Cordelia's eyes, “I'm going to find your g-spot." She looked back down. She stopped thrusting, only curling her fingers against slightly different spots. She felt a rougher spot, feeling Cordelia tense under her as she moaned almost painfully, "Oh..." 

Misty looked at her gorgeous face as she lowly said, “There it is." She grinned mischievously as she saw Cordelia's mouth fall open around another moan. Misty kept curling her fingers, rubbing them along the rough patch. She started thrusting her fingers too. Slowly at first, making Cordelia moan so intensely that she almost sounded like she was in pain. Almost... Misty knew she was loving it. She got faster and faster until she could hear an audible smacking sound from the impact.

“Ohh...ohh....ahh....ahhhh....uhhmm....awhh....ah,fuck...." The moans were so intense that now they bordered on sobs. She felt Cordelia's hand tighten on her shoulder as her other hand grabbed Misty's wrist. It was a warning that she was going to cum because seconds later Misty felt her tighten around her fingers.

There was a loud, “OH GOD, MISTY!" as she felt the pulses of Cordelia’s vaginal muscles. When Cordelia's grip loosened and her pussy stopped spasming uncomfortably, Misty stilled her fingers inside her. Starting to remove them, Cordelia's grip on her wrist tightened again, “Don't. Leave them in, Misty, please." It was a desperate, needy plea.

So, Misty left them in while Cordelia got control of her breathing, then she went at it again. Starting out thrusting and curling slowly and getting faster like she did before. _I love her_ , the thought rushed through Misty’s entire body, starting in her heart and working its way out, filling every fiber of her being. _I can’t tell her that during sex._

She knew it wasn’t the right time to say it. For now, she stuck with showing her how much she loved her by taking her through two more mind-blowing, earth-shattering orgasms.


	11. I Couldn’t Tell When One Ended And One Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty lets her feelings be known & gives Cordelia an offer about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot going on in this chapter, but decided to post something. Probably wrap it up pretty quickly.

Misty decided to skip school the next day and keep Cordelia company. Cordelia had insisted that she would be fine alone. Yeah…Misty wasn’t having that. She knew that Cordelia didn’t magically get over it that fast and she wanted to be there to comfort her. They bonded even more as they talked, cuddled, spent time together, and…they had a few rounds of amazing sex.

Misty smiled to herself at the fact that Cordelia hadn’t taken the bracelet she’d gotten her off since putting it on. She even wore it when they were in the shower together fingering the living Hell out of each other. Good thing it was on her left wrist so it wouldn’t get in the way.

Currently, they were laying on the couch. Misty was on her back with her head on the pillow by the arm of the chair. Cordelia was laying on top of her. Their arms were wrapped around each other. They were watching some random movie. _I’m going to tell her_ , Misty thought.

She patted Cordelia’s back and softly said, “Look at me, Baby.” Cordelia turned her head to look up at her, letting her chin settle on Misty’s chest. “Yes?” she asked. Misty got lost in those big beautiful brown eyes. Why did she suddenly feel nervous?

She licked her lip, giving herself a second to mentally prepare. “I love you.”

She really hoped she didn’t say it too soon. She’d fallen for Cordelia fast…and she fell hard. She started to worry but then Cordelia gave her a huge smile, “I love you, too.” Misty felt like her heart was going to explode from happiness it was beating so fast.

Cordelia came forward and gave Misty a big kiss on the lips. When she pulled back, Misty saw that she was still all smiley. Cordelia said, “You make me so happy,” as she looked at her dreamily.

_How am I lucky enough to have her look at me like that AND love me?_

“I feel like the luckiest person in the world because I have you, Cordelia.” She got quiet as she came up with the best idea she’d possibly ever had. She asked, “Will you help me fill out a college application?”

Cordelia looked at her with surprise at the sudden subject change. She answered, “Yes, where do you want to apply to?”

“The same college Madison, Queenie, and Zoe are going to. It’s almost three hours away…” She saw Cordelia’s face drop. She brought both hands up to either side of Cordelia’s face and continued, “Hey, I didn’t mean to make you sad. I want you to go with me. Think about it, we’ll be hours away from here. Nobody there will know you. You won’t be harassed. You can find a job there and we can be together.”

“I don’t know, Misty. I’ve thought about moving before, but I don’t want you to make a decision like that because of me.”

Misty stroked Cordelia’s soft cheeks with her thumbs, “Anywhere with you is a dream. Maybe you can actually be happy and feel safe there.”

\--

Misty kissed those soft, luscious lips. She loved making out with Cordelia and when Cordelia let her push her tongue inside her mouth…oh, that had her dripping down her thighs. She could feel gentle fingers sprawled out on her back as Cordelia arched her pussy up against the strap on dildo that was strapped onto Misty.

She heard Cordelia purr at the contact. Cordelia broke the kiss and whispered, “Get inside me, Baby.” Misty moved her hips back, got the tip against Cordelia’s entrance, and slowly pushed inside. She watched Cordelia’s brows briefly scrunch together and her mouth fall open from how deep she had penetrated her.

When Misty started pulling her hips back so she could start thrusting, Cordelia’s hands pulled her fully back inside and she whispered, “Stay, Misty…” When Misty gave her a confused look, she continued, “Don’t move, let me grind on you, ok?”

Misty nodded.

Cordelia moved her hips up against Misty, rolling them back into the mattress and up into her over and over again. Slowly. The look on Cordelia’s face told her that it felt good. The motions were putting pressure on Misty’s clit from the base of the toy…and boy, did it feel good for her too.

Cordelia kept going, moaning, “God…,” before biting her lip. “Baby…it feels great on my clit,” she said in a voice that made Misty know how much she must like it. She felt Cordelia roll into her harder one time…only one time before she switched to grinding into her while moving her hips in a slow circular motion.

Misty gasped at the change. Her clit was super swollen. Apparently, it felt better for Cordelia, she breathlessly moaned, “Oh my God…oh…oh…Baby…uh…uh…” Misty felt the fingers on her back press into her skin. Fuck, Cordelia was close…and it was so hot.

Cordelia’s eyes rolled as Misty felt a slight tug to the dildo. The tug let her know that Cordelia’s pussy was contracting. She was having an orgasm. And here came more breathless moans, “Oh…God…Misty…fuck…don’t move…oh…fuck…aw…”

Cordelia got quiet for all of a second. Misty felt the dildo slack briefly…very briefly…then, it got pulled tight again. Cordelia was whimpering under her, “Misty…please…it’s…,” her eyes rolled, “oh…it’s…amazing…fuck…you’re…fuck…you’re….amazing…”

Misty’s own orgasm exploded inside her, it was good for her too, but seeing and hearing Cordelia like that is what pushed her over the edge. She moaned, “Shit, Cordelia! Holy Fuck!”

Even when her orgasm ended, Cordelia was still grinding on her and whimpering. She felt one of Cordelia’s hands go down to hold onto her lower back. Misty found it erotic that Cordelia couldn’t stop whimpering, “Oh…Misty…Baby…you…make…my…pussy…feel…so…so…good…”

Misty felt her own wetness running down her legs all the way to her knees. She had to be dripping on the sheets…she just had to be. She groaned, “Cordelia, you’re so fucking hot…” She was about to cum again just from letting Cordelia do her thing.

“Yes…oh…yes…,” those whimpers made Misty join her with her own release.

“C-Cordelia,” she whimpered in reply.

They went on like that for a while. Having Cordelia under her, drifting in and out of orgasms, was the hottest thing she’d ever experienced. She didn’t know how many Cordelia had. She ad a handful herself. After Cordelia finally settled down and let Misty ease out of her, Misty laid down on the bed beside her and gasped out, “I got off five times. How many did you?”

She looked into glassy eyes; she was sure hers looked the same. Cordelia gasped out, “It was so good I couldn’t tell when one ended and one began.”


	12. Whatever you say, Ms. Goode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty's friends pissing her off leads to her telling them about her relationship with Cordelia. A good surprise, an insanely pleasurable experience, and hope for what's to come.

Misty and Madison headed to James’ house to hang out with him and Kevin. It was Saturday and Misty was pumped that it was the weekend because….hello, no school. First period wasn’t as fun without Cordelia there. She was gorgeous to look at and her presence made Misty happy. At least she didn’t have to listen and watch her classmates make rude, disgusting remarks to Cordelia anymore and fight the urge not to bitch slap the daylights out of them or run up to Cordelia and pull her into a huge hug.

It been over a month since Cordelia quit her job. It had taken the janitors weeks to take down all the pictures of Cordelia naked and performing sex acts. Misty and Madison had ripped a great deal of them down themselves. Misty had seen multiple boys take some of the pictures down and stuff them in their backpacks to beat off to later. She had lost it and cussed one of them only to wind up in detention.

Yeah, Cordelia was still the main topic of discussion at the school. The boys still talked about how they would love to fuck her. Girls talked about how ‘gross’ and ‘slutty’ she was. “She doesn’t even have big boobs,” Misty had overheard one of the junior girls saying in the hallway. The junior boy who was with her had replied, “Who cares? I’d still suck on them.” That was just one account of many.

Misty saw Cordelia almost every day. She never told her how everyone was still talking about her. And Cordelia didn’t ask. Misty knew that she knew…and it broke her heart. Cordelia was the most amazing person she had ever met, and she went through a lot of unnecessary shit.

Misty and Madison went inside James house. The four of them went to his room to hang out, which turned into James and Kevin intensely playing Xbox while Madison and Misty laid on his bed and gossiped. Madison smirked as she asked, “Are you still giving it to Girlfriend good with that eight-incher?”

A huge smile took over Misty’s face. She wasn’t able to stop it, but she did bite her lip to try to contain it. She felt her cheeks turn red. The memories the question provoked were hot, steamy, and they turned her on to no end. Madison chuckled at her reaction. Misty turned her lip loose and quietly replied, “Yeah, she loves it.”

Madison’s smirk was still present, “Oh, I know that much. When I walked in on you guys, she sounded like she couldn’t get enough of it.” Madison laughed and Misty felt herself get a little uncomfortable at the fact that Madison had seen them together. Madison must have picked up on how awkward it made her because she added, “Hey, don’t get embarrassed. I didn’t see any of your _girly_ parts for her being on top of you. Seeing her like that wasn’t anything I hadn’t seen before in those stupid videos, so it wasn’t really weird. Besides, you know I wasn’t able to give you shit for it like I wanted to because of what happened the next morning, so I’m making up for it now.”

This was Madison being Madison. Misty playfully rolled her eyes with a smile. “Spill it. What’s your favorite thing that she does to you?” Madison asked. Misty’s eyes widened at the question. Madison quickly continued, “Spill it, Bitch. Sex is normal. It’s not like you’re the only one that does it.”

Misty hesitated. She knew Madison wouldn’t leave her alone until she said something, so she quietly said, “I fucking love it when she eats me out. When she holds my thighs apart with her hands and curls her tongue up deep inside me against my g-spot before she pulls it out to lick relentlessly on my clit until I’m cuming hard in her face.” Misty had to subtly squeeze her thighs together at how turned on the thought had made her.

Suddenly James asked over his shoulder, “Who are you talking it?” Shit! Madison looked at her with wide eyes and Misty knew hers were the same. She thought the boys were too wrapped up in their video game to pay any attention to what they were saying. She thought she’d said it quietly enough to where they wouldn’t notice it too.

“It sounds hot. Who is she?” Kevin called out over his own shoulder.

“Um…nobody,” Misty said.

“It’s none of your business,” Madison said with a bratty tone.

“Whatever,” Kevin said back.

Misty and Madison sat up to see that the boys were turning the Xbox off. Apparently, their game had just ended. Kevin pulled his phone out of his pocket, “Speaking of hot, let’s watch some Ms. Goode porn.” Misty felt anger already bubbling up. She watched him smile deviously at James as he started pushing the screen on his phone, to get some of the videos pulled up.

Kevin looked back at Misty and Madison with a dumbass laugh before turning to James, who was looking at his phone waiting for the videos to be shown to him. Misty glanced over at Madison, who was giving her a worried look. Madison bitchily said, “You pervs aren’t seriously going to watch porn with us sitting right here, are you?” James looked back at them and said, “You two were talking about fucking. I don’t see how it’s much different.”

Oh, Misty felt like ripping both of their heads off. No way was she going to sit back and let them watch her Cordelia. She loudly and sternly said, “Don’t watch videos of her.” She felt Madison’s hand comfortingly squeezing her thigh in an attempt to keep her cool. No one knew Misty and Cordelia were in a relationship except for her.

James and Kevin both gave her weird looks at how mad she sounded. She watched Kevin give her a teasing smile before he looked down at his phone. He amusingly said, “Ooh, here’s the one of her fingering the shit out of herself for him.” She watched his thumb hit the screen and she heard Hank’s voice saying, “Tell me what’s going on, Baby.”

Then, there was Cordelia’s voice breathily saying, “It feels so good.” Kevin’s idiot ass was just staring at the screen with a huge smile on his face. James’ attention was on her, from what she assumed was because of how pissed she had sounded. She jumped up off the bed, pulling out of the grasp Madison tried to get on her arm. When she rushed toward Kevin, James jumped up as she screamed over top of Kevin, “TURN IT OFF, NOW!”

Kevin looked up at her, “Woah! Calm down, I’m just watching a sexy woman play with her pussy. If you don’t like it, leave the room.” Misty barely refrained from slapping the spit out of his mouth. She heard Cordelia moan in the video…her eyes looking down at the phone. She quickly ripped the phone out of his hand and exited off the video. She gave him a death glare as she said, “You want to know who we were talking about? It was Ms. Goode. She’s my girlfriend.” 

Kevin's expression softened, as did his voice. He calmly said, "I didn't know. No wonder you're pissed. Sorry, I wouldn't have done that if I knew." There was a small pause and then James jokingly asked, "How'd you swing that?" Misty looked over at him, "Shut up."

\--

A few minutes later, Misty and Madison were in Madison's car. Zoe had been texting them, wanting to hang out. Now they were going to stop and pick Queenie up and head to Zoe's house. They were all going to go out to eat. Madison glanced over at her, "Have you calmed down?"

Misty nodded, "I have, I just hate that people treat her like she's a piece of meat that's waiting for them to devour her. She's worth more than just a lay."

Madison kept looking between her and the road, "I understand. Kevin and James are immature, and they can be annoying and gross, but they're not bad guys. They've never said anything pervy to Girlfriend."

Misty thought about what she said, "That is true. I felt like knocking them both into next week, but I know that they were mostly just teasing us." Misty visibly shivered, "It's weird knowing that they've both jacked off to my girlfriend."

They both laughed. Madison said as she laughed, "I can't believe you told them you're dating her like that."

"They had to find out some time. I'm going to tell Zoe and Queenie too."

Madison picked Queenie up and then drove to Zoe's house. Zoe got in the backseat next to Queenie. As Madison started driving again, Misty decided to go ahead and get it out of the way. She turned to look at the two girls in the back. "Thought you two should know, I'm dating Ms. Goode."

Both of their jaws dropped. "Holy shit! When did that happen?" Queenie exclaimed. Misty shrugged, "Not long after she started teaching again. She's amazing and for some reason she likes me back. So, naturally we got together."

Zoe said, "Jeez, that's.... unexpected. I'm happy for you both. You each deserve someone that will treat you right."

Misty smiled before looking at Queenie again. Queenie had an interested look on her face, "Let's cut to the real shit that we're all thinking...who knew she liked girls? Those videos sure as Hell didn't give that impression."

Madison gave her a smart-assed, "I already knew about Misty snatching her up. They've been screwing their brains out since she helped Misty fill out that college application."

College. That brought Misty to her next point, "She helped me apply to the university you all are going to a few weeks ago too. If I get accepted, she's moving in with me. We're going to find an apartment near campus. Being around here isn't good for her."

Zoe looked surprised again, "Wow, you two are this serious and you're just now telling us about her?"

"She was my teacher. You know how much more shit she would've gotten for that? Not to mention, fired. We kept it between us. The only person who knew was Madison. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to chance hurting her and making matters worse. I didn’t want to chance other people finding out and I didn’t want her to think I was flaunting it around that we’re sleeping together."

\--

A few months later

Cordelia had just thrown Misty’s last luggage bag in the trunk and climbed into the passenger’s seat. They were in Cordelia’s car; Misty had sold hers because they needed the money and Cordelia’s car was in better shape. Misty started the car, looking at her as they shared a smile. This was really happening. As Misty backed out of her driveway, she white-knuckled the steering wheel out of excitement and squealed. She heard Cordelia giggle, that giggle. The one that made her want to jump her bones and tear her apart. “What is it, Sweetheart?” Cordelia asked.

She beamed at Cordelia as she started driving. “I’m so freaking excited! Not only am I going to the best university in the state, when I thought I probably wouldn’t even go to college, but I’m going to be living with you. The absolute best, fucking incredible woman on Earth!”

Cordelia giggled again as Misty felt her hand wrap around her own, “I’m glad you’re so excited. I am too. You’re the best partner I’ve ever had.”

\--

It was a long drive. They were on their second hour of the journey. They’d already had many conversations. One where Misty had sort of hated to start the conversation, so she’d kept her voice soft as she asked, “Do you think your house will be destroyed whenever you go back?”

Cordelia had looked at her, the question causing slight discomfort. She calmly responded with, “I’m never going back.”

“Never?” Misty hadn’t expected such a concrete answer. She didn’t know why she didn’t expect it, because basically everyone in that town had made Cordelia’s life a living Hell. They made eye contact and Cordelia said, “Nope. If you go back to visit your dad or anything, I’ll go with you if you want me to. Besides that, nope, never.”

Misty had told her dad about her relationship with Cordelia when she first found out she had been accepted into the university. He’d been mad at first, “Tell me you’re joking. You’re not really dating that slut,” he’d angrily said. Misty had been pissed at his reaction, yelling back, “She’s not a slut! She’s great and I love her! She’s going with me! We’re going to live together, so you better accept her now or I’ll have to cut you out of my life!”

She had meant it. She had Cordelia and she wasn't going to lose her. She wasn't going to let anyone talk her out of being with her, not even her dad. "Quieten down," he'd said, "Why can't you find a nice boy to settle down with?" Misty was sure her expression had read disbelief, rage, and hurt. She clenched her teeth as she practically growled out, "I'm gay, Dad. I told you that years ago." The hurt she felt started building and building. She was crying as she continued, in a lower, more devastated voice, "I'm not going to find a boy. I don't like boys. I like girls. Cordelia...Ms. Goode...she's the one I want. If you ever learn to accept me then maybe you can accept her too."

Her dad had looked at her with sympathy, walking around the table to pull her into a hug, letting her cry into his shoulder. He held her close as she soothingly rubbed here back and shushed her. "I do accept you. I thought this whole gay thing was a phase. I thought you'd outgrow it. Show's how ignorant I am, huh? I love you, I'm not the best with this whole touchy-feely stuff, but I do love you. Always will. If this, what's her name, Cordelia?"

"Uh huh."

"If this Cordelia is who you want to be with, I won't stand in the way of it. I lost your mom...we both did...we can't lose each other too. You can bring her over if you want, I promise I won't do anything to try to separate you from her. I'll treat her like family. We need love, not hate. The world's messed up enough without us knocking each other down."

Misty had been speechless at what all her dad said. It was the most in touch with his emotions she'd ever seen him. She was glad that it happened. It made her love him more and see that even though they didn't always see eye-to-eye, he is a good dad. She hadn't brought Cordelia to her house until she had to start packing for the move. Her dad had stuck true to his word; he'd been kind to Cordelia and made an attempt to get to know her outside of the whole 'hot teacher getting dicked down in videos' persona. The three of them had packed a bunch of Misty's belongings into luggage bags in preparation for the move that was going to happen soon. They'd had fun while doing it and were able to bond.

\--

Stepping through the door of their first apartment together, they gently dropped the suitcases they were packing. Misty pushed the door shut, wrapping her arms around Cordelia’s waist and pulling her close. She was just so damn irresistible. Misty felt Cordelia’s hands holding onto her. Misty initiated a passionate make out session, making sure she left Cordelia breathless before pulling away and rasping out, “I need to have you in _our_ bed.”

Misty knew by how dark her eyes were that she wouldn't turn her down. She was proven right when Cordelia responded with a breathless, "Oh, Misty." She pulled her down the hall with her, quickly finding the bedroom and pushing her insanely beautiful woman down on the bed underneath her. Misty kissed her again then moved down to nip at her neck.

There was a soft, "Oh," from Cordelia. Misty nibbled on the spot, that had caused the reaction, over and over. She felt fingers tangled in her hair as Cordelia's body writhed under her. It was so hot that Cordelia was reacting to her so much already. Misty wasted no time in getting her undressed. Cordelia reciprocated and got her naked too.

As Cordelia was pulling Misty’s panties down her legs, Misty felt her heart flutter. _She makes me so happy! And she’s so fucking hot_! Misty watched her toss her panties in the floor and then Cordelia’s lips caught her own in a kiss. Cordelia had been sitting up and Misty had been straddling her so Misty could get disrobed from the waist down easier. That sexy kiss made Misty snap. She pushed Cordelia down to her back, going down with her. It caused the sexiest gasp to leave Cordelia’s soft, pink lips. Misty got a knee between Cordelia’s legs, spreading them wide before getting her body fully between them.

Misty connected their lips this time, slipping a finger in Cordelia’s most intimate body part as she moved her lips against hers. She graciously swallowed Cordelia’s moan as she felt hands clutching to her back. She felt Cordelia’s tongue parting her lips and making its way inside her mouth. She twisted her finger around so she could rub the pad of it on that spot inside Cordelia’s body.

Cordelia’s tongue got sloppier and sloppier in her mouth as she massaged her tongue with it. A hand went to her blonde, curly hair and dug in as she let her finger get rougher and rougher. Her finger went faster, making sure to hit the right spot. Misty loved working her like this. Bringing Cordelia to orgasm may be her favorite damn thing to do.

When Cordelia breathlessly pulled out of the kiss, Misty saw those eyes…dark with a lustful glint. “Ohhhh, G…God, Misty!” she moaned. Misty wanted her to feel as good as possible, she said, “Here, let me get up and I’ll go get the dildo.” The look Cordelia gave her made her pussy tingle and her mouth go dry. The look was…desperate. Cordelia’s hands grabbed her tighter, pulling her closer.

“I want just you this time.”

_Holy fuck! Well, ok!_

Misty nodded slightly in reply, adding another finger and pounding the living Hell out of Cordelia. Cordelia’s hand left her hair to clutch at her back, her other hand hadn’t left the spot it had been digging into on the other side of her back. “Oh, God!” Misty felt Cordelia’s back arch. It pushed her up into her touch even more, giving Misty one Hell of an angle. _Her legs are writhing so hard against me!_

“FUCK!” A loud, intense moan followed by a whimper of, “Misty.”

Misty could feel her pussy tighten up. She wanted to do more for her. She was staring into those eyes as she huskily said, “Hold on. I want to eat you.” She took in how Cordelia’s eyes fluttered, and her teeth caught her bottom lip after she said it. The thought of Misty carrying out the idea obviously affecting her. The flush on her face becoming more noticeable by the second.

Misty pulled out of her grasp enough to kiss her way down her luscious, trim body. She didn’t dare pull her fingers out, not when she knew they were driving Cordelia crazy…driving her closer and closer to the edge of bliss. They were thoroughly treating that rough spot inside her how Cordelia truly deserved. She didn’t deserve someone giving her physical pleasure only for the pleasure they got in return, she deserved to be thrown through the reigns of pleasure by someone who loved her so deeply that they’d do anything to make her smile.

Misty knew that someone was her. She’d do anything for the lovely, kind woman underneath her.

Misty’s tongue found her clit, lapping at it like a dog drinking out of a water bowl on a hot, sunny day. Cordelia’s legs were already spread wide for her, but they fell open even more. Misty knew she was craving the contact after getting a feel of it. “Oooooooooh,” Cordelia moaned. Misty felt her arch again and saw her hands clutching at the bedspread.

She let her free hand roam up Cordelia’s body and cup her tit. She squeezed it as her mouth closed around Cordelia’s clit, sucking it like it was really something precious. “OH!” There were breathy pants and moans.

Misty caught Cordelia’s nipple between her thumb and finger, rolling it continuously. She never slowed down anywhere, paying attention to as many erogenous zones as possible. Cordelia’s hand harshly grabbed her wrist that was against her chest, “YES!”

Cordelia’s pussy was tightening up again. This time Misty was going to encourage it until it squeezed around her so tightly that she’d barely be able to move her fingers. She put her tongue back to work, drawing tense, fast circles on Cordelia’s clit as she still sucked it without mercy. “OH, GOD!”

Cordelia was getting louder and Misty wanted her to cum. She started easing a third finger into her. Cordelia raised her head, looking down to meet Misty’s eyes. “What are y-” Cordelia had started to ask. Her head fell back to the pillow with a low moan as her hips arched up into Misty’s touch. The third finger proving to hit the spot even better for her.

“OH GOD, MISTY! OH! MISTY! OHH..! PLEASE DON’T STOP!”

Cordelia was full on screaming. Her body twisting and undulating so much. Misty’s arm that was stretched up her torso and her fingers and mouth holding her in place being the only things to keep her down on the bed. Cordelia’s praise for Misty took over her entire vocabulary. “YES! MISTY, PLEASE! DON’T STOP, MISTY! MISTY! OH, GOD!”

She felt Cordelia’s pussy squeezing around her in waves. Forceful waves that told her she was doing a damn good job. Cordelia’s pelvis rose up into her one final time before she collapsed against the bed, breathless and Misty was sure, fully sated.

She wanted to keep going, but she was pretty sure Cordelia had all she could handle for now. She gently eased her fingers out as she pulled her mouth away. Cordelia’s hand fell from her wrist and Misty moved her hand to the mattress.

Cordelia took a deep breath before giggling in that fucking seductive manner. She pushed Misty to the side, causing her to fall to her back beside her. Cordelia crawled on top of her so quickly that Misty was unsure how she’d switched their positions so quickly. Cordelia’s facial expression was one of pure sex as she bit her lip before leaning forward and nibbling on Misty’s earlobe.

A content sigh left Misty’s lips. Cordelia briefly sucked her earlobe into her mouth before kissing and sucking at her neck. Misty held her close and dear, feeling the smooth skin on Cordelia’s back underneath her palms. Overflowing with emotions, she gasped out, “I love you.”

There was a gentle nip at her neck and then Cordelia’s face was hovering over hers, a smile coating her beautiful features. Misty was certain she’d never seen anything so beautiful in her life. Cordelia replied, “I love you too, Sweetheart.”

Then, Cordelia’s fingers were on her nipples, tenderly pinching both of them. They were pinched until they were unbelievably hard. It was Misty’s turn to moan, “Uhhhh.” Cordelia’s fingers always felt good no matter where they were.

Cordelia’s fingers released her, rubbing up her skin and grabbing onto her shoulders lovingly. Misty couldn’t take her eyes off her. Cordelia’s eyes seemed to be glued to her chest. When Cordelia’s eyes met hers, she seductively said, “You have the sweetest nipples. They’re so pretty and pink.”

Misty watched her do that _damn_ lip bite and heard that _damn_ giggle come out once again. That same lip bite and giggle that made her feel fire hot in her lower stomach. Cordelia said, “I’m going to take good care of you.” Then, she winked.

 _Fuck._ “Whatever you say, Ms. _Goode_.”

That giggle again.

_Oh my God._

Cordelia’s lips were around a nipple. Sucking. Licking. Softly tugging. “Shit, Cordelia…that feels good,” she moaned out as her hands tangled in blonde hair. She heard Cordelia hum, “Mmm,” feeling the vibrations on her chest. Cordelia tuned her nipple loose with a _pop_. Cordelia’s face came back up to hover over hers as she continued, “I love those tasty nipples.”

Misty’s hands fell to Cordelia’s arms. But, oh, she felt a hand wrap into her hair and tug. She whined at the sharpness on her scalp. It only made her want Cordelia more. “I love them, but I want my mouth on something else,” Cordelia said in a low, commanding voice.

Misty thought she was going to melt right there, her thighs definitely got slicker at the sudden change of tone. “Do whatever you want,” she practically whined.

Cordelia’s hand left her hair. She sucked Misty’s other nipple into her mouth, sucking it like a lollipop of her favorite flavor before leaving a harsh nip and kissing her way down the slope of Misty’s body.

Misty’s hands were in her hair as soon as she felt that tongue carefully licking through her folds. Prodding at her labia, then licking up to settle on her clit. “Aw.” It was right where Misty needed her. Cordelia’s tongue sped up. “Oh fuck, that tongue. Uhhh! Please Cordelia, faster.”

Cordelia gave into the request immediately. Misty cried out. Her legs jerked together, or tried to, they squeezed either side of Cordelia’s head. Misty whined when Cordelia’s hands pried her legs apart and held her open for the taking.

Misty silently cursed her body’s automatic reactions. Why would her legs try to close when it felt sooo good? She squirmed as she pulled Cordelia’s hair.

“Please, Cordelia. More.”

Yeah, they’d both been reduced to begging each other and Misty found the thought sooo fucking hot. Cordelia’s tongue flicked her more harshly. Misty felt the wet muscle of Cordelia’s tongue slide through her folds, never pausing as it pushed deep into her pussy. “ _Fuck!_ ”

Cordelia’s tongue was running up and down her sweet spot. Curling in such a way that Misty was rendered speechless. All she could go was pant and let out breathy moans as Cordelia gave her what she needed. Eating her like she was a Goddess. _Her tongue’s so long._

Suddenly, Cordelia pulled her tongue out and Misty was whining at the loss of stimulation. She looked down at Cordelia and felt herself get even wetter as Cordelia wrapped her arms around her thighs and huskily said, “I want this in my face.”

She felt Cordelia pull her body farther down the bed…and then there was Cordelia’s face alright. Cordelia’s tongue going in even farther as Misty felt her cheeks against her folds and her nose buried in her too.

“Holy shit! _Please keep going_!”

She’d never had anyone make her feel quite like Cordelia did. She let go of Cordelia’s hair and gripped at the bedspread for fear of ripping her hair out. “OH FUCK! CORDELIA, CORDELIA, CORDELIA!”

She would scream her name all day if it meant that tongue would be stroking her like _that_. She felt Cordelia nudging her folds farther apart, eating her more aggressively. “YES! FUCK! MORE, MORE, MORE!”

She hoped she didn’t come off too demanding, but _shit_ that felt good. She felt the heat inside her building and building. Her legs twitched uncontrollably. Cordelia quickly unwrapped her arm from around Misty’s leg…and her thumb found Misty’s clit.

“UHHHHHHH! YES, PLEASE!”

Cordelia’s thumb rolled it at top speed.

Here it was. It came out as a whimper, “Cordelia, I’m cumming!”

She didn’t know why she said it because she knew Cordelia could very well taste it and feel it. Her entire face was down there after all.

Misty shook with pleasure as she clenched over and over again. “Oh,” she moaned breathlessly as she came back down and Cordelia pulled away.

“Mmm,” she heard Cordelia moan as she felt her licking at her folds, “You taste fucking fantastic.”

When Cordelia laid down beside her, she saw how wet and shiny her whole face was. Misty giggled, “You sure know how to get into your work.”

\--

Misty waited in the car for Cordelia to get finished. She knew Cordelia had bad vibes about the whole thing and she wanted to be there for her in case everything went downhill. Weeks before moving, a job opening was posted at the university. The position was for a science instructor. Cordelia was a pretty damn good science teacher, so Misty had encouraged her to apply.

Finally, Cordelia had given in and took a shot in the dark. The day after moving in, she was called for an interview. Cordelia had expressed her concerns with Misty, saying how she knew the video would catch up with her sooner or later and that she wasn’t sure teaching was for her anymore.

Misty had understood and sympathized. Seeing everything Cordelia had gone through was wayyy more than enough to see why she wasn’t thrilled about teaching. Misty had suggested, “You’re a great teacher. Don’t let the assholes back home taint your career for you. Go to the interview. You don’t know how it’ll go if you don’t try. If you’re worried about the videos popping up, mention it to the Dean who’s interviewing you. Be straight up about it. They might hire you anyway, after all you were a victim in that whole ordeal.”

When Misty looked out the car window and saw Cordelia walking toward her with a smile, she was pleasantly surprised. It must have gone well. Misty felt herself smiling. She deserves something good to happen to her.

Cordelia got in the car. “I take it it went well,” Misty said.

Cordelia was smiling bigger now. “Oh my God, yes! I didn’t expect it to, but it did. He was so nice.”

“Did you tell him?” She knew Cordelia had planned on being upfront about the videos.

“Yes. When he was done asking me questions, I told him. I said, ‘Before you consider me for this position, I have to let you know something.’ He looked at me more intently and asked, ‘What?’”

Misty wasn’t smiling as big while listening, even though she already knew that it had gone well for Cordelia. Misty said, “Shit, I bet you were nervous.”

“I was. I decided to go ahead and say it instead of dragging it out. I told him, ‘There are some videos of me on the internet that are rather provocative and sexual in nature. My ex-boyfriend took our breakup badly and decided to post them online.’ The Dean gave me a look of empathy which made me feel good about getting it out in the open. He said, ‘I’m terribly sorry to hear that you had to endure that. I have to ask, how provocative and sexual are the videos?’

I got nervous again. I could feel my palms get sweaty and my heart beating faster. I fidgeted around before meeting his eyes again and saying, ‘Very. They’re bad. They’re of us having sex and performing sex acts on each other…and there’s one of him filming me by myself.’ Holy shit, Misty, I could tell my face had turned blood red. The Dean seemed very caring, he said, ‘That’s upsetting that he did that without your consent. That had to have had an impact on your life, an outstanding one I’m willing to bet.’

Then I said, ‘It did. I got harassed every day in that town. I was a teacher at the local high school, and I got fired because of the videos. The same school called me back at the beginning of the semester to fill in for another teacher who had to leave unexpectedly for a family matter.’

He asked, ‘How did that go?’ I told him the truth, ‘The students harassed me every day and most of the staff treated me like I was diseased. I had to quit.’

Misty, he gave me a kind smile and said, ‘Quitting in a situation like that is understandable. The students here are very considerate and the staff are very professional. I assume you that you won’t have the same experience here. This is a more mature atmosphere where we don’t give others a hard time for our misfortunes.’

That surprised me when he said that. I asked, ‘My experience here?’

And he said, ‘Yes. I’m offering you the position. You’re qualified, you have experience, and you have a lovely personality. Our institution would be lucky to welcome you to the family.’

Oh my God, Misty! I said yes without a second thought. I didn’t know I missed teaching that much. When given the opportunity and the hope that things will be different this time around, I couldn’t wait to pounce on it.”

Misty pulled her into a hug and said, “I’m so happy for you!”

Then, Misty had a thought. She pulled back, “Wait, what if they find out we’re together?”

Cordelia was still smiling, “Misty, this isn’t high school. I told him about you, and he assured me that the University is big enough that you never have to be in my classes. We won’t have to be in a weird secret student/teacher relationship. We can be open and happy.”

Misty hugged her again, “I’m so excited about our future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.  
> I freaking loved this story.


End file.
